Fighters Together, Friends Forever
by TheCleanWriter
Summary: The Wasabi Warriors have been through a lot of things, but nothing like what they're about to go through now! To get through all this, they must stick by each other like they never have before. Kim and Jack are deeply in love with each other, but will they ever admit their true feelings? Will KICK prevail? Will their friendships last? Find out it FT,FF! R
1. Chapter 1: Bring It On

**Hey Readers! This is my first fanfiction so let's hope it goes well! My story is about one of my favorite TV shows, Kickin' it! It's a story that is mainly centered around Kim and Jack's friendship and love lives. The pairings in my story are Kim x Jack, and a little bit of Milton x Julie, Jerry x Mika, Eddie x Grace, and Rudy x Miss Applebaum. It's mostly going to be in Jack and Kim's P.O.V.'s(point of view), but other character's P.O.V.'s will be included as well. Later on in the story, I will try to upload three of four chapters a day. My story will probably be rated T for violence...just to be safe...okay, well! Enjoy my story and happy reading!**

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Kickin' it or anything else in the story except for the plot and any OC's(other characters) it contains.**

Chapter 1: Bring It On

*Kim's P.O.V*

I started to breathe heavily. It felt as if I had been running for hours, but it has been only been five minutes. I was sprinting as fast as I could towards the dojo. Rudy, my Sensei, was going to kill me if I was late to practice again! I burst through the mall doors, slowing down to a speed walk as I past Joan's, the head mall security cop and my good friend, office. 'No Running' was a big rule in the mall. I poked my head around the corner, peering into the dojo through the front window. Rudy was probably still in his office so I bolted into the dojo and into the girls' locker room to change into my work out clothes.

As I ran into the locker room, I heard my best friends snickering behind me. I rolled my eyes as I opened my locker. Being the only girl in the dojo meant that I never had to lock up my stuff in fear of it getting stolen. Plus, no one would dare steal from me. I would break their little neck in half! That's right! I've got a second-degree black belt and i'm not afraid to use it!

*Jack's P.O.V*

Jerry and I were sparring. Well, not really sparring...I was kicking his butt! After flipping him onto his back for the fourth time, I helped him back up to his feet. Me being a second-degree black belt and him being only a yellow belt made it kind of easy to beat him. I heard what sounded like someone running up behind me. I spun around to see a flash of blonde hair disappear into the girls' locker room. Eddie, Jerry, and I snickered at the late blonde. It's a good thing Rudy's still in his office or else she would have been toast!

The really weird thing about this though was the fact that Milton hadn't even showed up yet! MILTON! Mr. Always-on-time-for-everything was late! Minutes later, Kim emerged from the locker room, seconds before Rudy exited his office. She quickly joined Eddie over by the punching dummies. I swear, she must be the luckiest girl alive! Rudy's head snapped up from the mail to take account of everyone who was there.

"Alright, let's spar people! Jack vs. Kim, Eddie vs. Jerry, and Milton will just have to go against whoever...wait..where's Milton?" Rudy asked, eyes wide in shock. We all shrugged. "Well, then you four just spar!" He finished, heading back towards his office. I spun around to face Kim. I was finally going to be challenged! I like sparring with the guys and all, but Kim was the only other black belt in the dojo, besides Rudy. At first, I was too scared to hurt her, but after throwing a few fights, I realized Kim Crawford could take care of herself just fine. She isn't a black belt for nothing you know!

We bowed, getting into our fighting stances. Her eyes flickered to something over my shoulder. My back was facing the door so it was probably something going on outside. Fury suddenly blazed in her eyes as her fists clenched. What's up with her? I gave her a confused look as she glanced towards me. She stormed off towards the door as I turned to follow her gaze.

*Kim's P.O.V*

As Jack and I got into our fighting stances, something from outside of the dojo caught my eye. It was a poor, beaten Milton limping towards the dojo at a fast speed. Oh no...that's why he wasn't at practice! I felt my fists clench as I glanced over at Jack. He gave me a confused face, but worry and concern swirled in his eyes. I looked back out the window to see Frank and the other Black Dragons walk towards him. Oh heck to the no!

I angrily marched towards the door, feeling Jack's gaze burn into my back. I swung open the door, letting it slam behind me to add more of a dramatic effect. All their head snapped up to look at me, except for Frank. His hand was grasping the collar of Milton's shirt. Milton's eyes shown with fear until relief washed over him when he saw me.

"Are you ready to do it for us NOW?" Frank sneered. Milton shrunk back slightly.

"I told you my answer! NO! N-O, NO!" He shouted. My eyes narrowed. What are they up to? I placed my hands on my hips as I glared at them all. Frank still hadn't noticed me.

"Leave him alone, Frank." I snarled. His head snapped up at my voice. He rolled his eyes at me mockingly.

"Oh yeah? What if I don't want to leave him alone?" He retorted. I raised an eyebrow at him dangerously, taking a step forward. The other Black Dragons stepped back. Frank stood his ground.

"Then you'll have to deal with me." I replied angrily, leaning on one foot. He huffed at me, turning his attention back to Milton. Milton's face was taken over by a look of terror again.

"This doesn't concern you, Kim." He spat. I darkened my glare, taking another step forward.

"You see, it does concern me. It started concerning me the moment you beat up one of my best friends!" I shouted, clearly pissed off. Frank's head snapped back up to me in shock. The other Black Dragons once again took a step back. I mentally high-fived myself for scaring them.

"Fine, then I guess i'll just have to beat up two people in one day!" He replied cockily, shoving Milton to the ground. He whimpered a little. That just made me even more mad. Does he really think he can beat me? Especially when i'm this pissed?! He threw a punch at me, but I, of course, easily caught it. Part of me wanted to say 'You probably shouldn't have done that!', but that was Jack's catchphrase so I just stuck with my own.

"That's it!" I growled as we got into our fighting positions. He is so going down! Frank charged at me, aiming for another punch. I blocked it, sending a kick to his side. He blocked my attack as well. I kicked at him again, landing it on his chest. He stumbled backwards a few feet, but quickly regained his balance. He tried to swipe my feet out from under me, but I jumped before he had the chance. He tried to kick my stomach, but I caught his foot and threw him into a nearby table. He groaned, clutching his arm, causing me to smirk.

I turned around to look at Milton and the others. Their faces shown with surprise and shock, but Milton's eyes full of relief and pride. What sounded like footsteps pounding on the ground behind me caught my attention. I looked into the front window of Falafel Phil's to see the reflection of an angry Frank coming up behind me. He raised his fists, but I kept my back to him, waiting for the right moment to pull a sneak attack on him. Seconds before his fist reached me, I spun around and caught it. Fear flashed in his eyes as I growled at him. I used his fist to sling shot him in front of me so I could deliver a perfect front snap kick to his stomach. He stumbled backwards as a look of pain crossed his face. I swiftly kicked him in the shin and punched his side. For my final move, I flipped him over my shoulder.

I smirked down at him again, only to be surprised by a foot kicking at the back of my knee, causing me to fall forward. Only moments before I hit the ground, I somersaulted back to my feet. I spun around furiously to face my attacker. My eyebrows raised in shock as I saw Milton, Eddie, and Jerry fighting against the other Black Dragons. I smiled at them as I jumped back into the action. Bring it on, Black Dragons! Bring. It. On.

*Milton's P.O.V*

Holy Christmas Nuts! If Kim hadn't shown up, I would have probably been reduced to an unrecognizable blob on the sidewalk! All this for some stupid favor they wanted.

(Flashback)  
I carefully placed school textbooks into my locker in alphabetical order. I smiled as I readjusted the framed picture of me and my girlfriend, Julie.

"Hey there, Milton." a voice sneered from behind me. I gulped. That voice belonged to Frank. I had stayed after school to give my Advance Calculus Teacher the homework for the next two weeks, but Jack and Kim had already left...they were the only ones who could really beat up Frank. Me? I didn't have a chance against him. I slowly turned around, finding myself face-to-face with Frank. My throat went dry as I tried to speak.

"W-what do you w-want, F-frank?" I choked. He exchanged evil glances with the other five Black Dragons that were with him.

"We want you," he said, gesturing towards the others. "to help trick Kim into coming back to her rightful home: The Black Dragon Dojo." He finished. A lump formed in my throat. If I said yes, I would be able to avoid the beating of a lifetime. But if I said no, then I would get punched and kicked to the next century. Memories of all the things Kim had done for all of us flashed through my mind. Her walking into the dojo after our tournament with the Black Dragons. Her falling off a cliff after being attacked by a mother falcon when we were helping Eddie with his treasure hunt. Her and Jack helping to get me and Julie together. Her helping me get over my fear of kissing Julie. Her fighting along side us throughout all of our battles. Her helping me protect the vole we found on the skate park site. She did so many things for us! I can't just throw her under the bus now. I ball of courage suddenly appeared in my gut.

"No." I stated firmly. Their eyes widened in shock. Didn't expect that, did you? Immediately, they all glared at me.

"What did you just say?" Frank threatened, taking a step toward me. I felt myself start to cower away, so I forced myself to stand my ground.

"You heard me! I said no!" I shouted. Frank's fists clenched as his eyes narrowed even more. He cracked his knuckles, taking another step towards me.

"Maybe you just need a little convincing.." He snarled. The next thing I knew, I was on the ground in pain. After a few minutes of agonizing pain, they backed away.

"So, what's your answer now, Nerd." He snapped. I slowly got back up to my feet, slipped my backpack back onto my shoulders, and did the only thing I could do. I ran. I ran as fast I could towards the dojo. I knew I had to get out of there. They would just keep beating me up until I finally caved in! At least at the dojo, Jack, Kim or Rudy could protect me.  
-(end of flashback)-

I looked into Kim's eyes. Fire blazed in them. Her face was as hard as stone, but I knew that on the inside, she was loving this little show-down. She was beating Frank like there was no tomorrow! I wanted to cheer 'Yeah! Go, Kim!', but I didn't want to distract her or make her laugh. She had to look intimidating and fierce right now, not smiling and giggling. Along with all the other Black Dragons, I was surprised at how scary Kim looked right now. She looked as if she was about to rip Frank's throat out! We just stood there, gaping at her as she continued to dodge and block his attacks. I noticed Jerry and Eddie walk out of the dojo as well. They came over to stand by me, eyes trained intently on Kim and Frank's fight. Go, Kim!

*Jerry's P.O.V*

Eddie and I were sparring until we heard a familiar voice yelling. We faced the window with confused faces. There we saw Kim screaming at the Black Dragons and a poor, beaten Milton lying on the ground. Within moments, Frank and Kim were fighting. We ran outside as Kim continued to kick Frank's butt!  
After she flipped Frank onto his back, one of the Black Dragons kicked at the back of her knee. She somersaulted to safety as Eddie, Milton, and I sprung into action. Kim shortly reentered the fight, helping us to take the guys we were fighting down. After a while, they all remained moaning on the ground.

"Yeah, that's right! When you mess with one of us, you mess with ALL the Wasabi Warriors!" She yelled at them as they hobbled away towards their side of the mall. We all high-fived and congratulated each other for a job well done. Jack crashed through the dojo door.

"Aw man! I missed it?" He pouted. We all laughed at him, patting him on the back as we reentered the dojo.

*Jack's P.O.V*

After watching Kim storm out of the dojo, I saw a bruised and limping Milton outside, cowering away from Frank and five other Black Dragons. My fists clenched as fire burned in my stomach. I hope you like having your bones broken, Black Dragons! Before I could take a step forward, somebody called my name.

"Hey, Jack! Can you come to my office for a second?" Rudy asked. I frowned, but nodded. As I walked towards Rudy's office, I longingly looked back towards the scene outside. The Black Dragons were nervously backing away from Kim. I smiled at the sight. Kim can handle this! She always can. That's one of the things I love about her...yes, I said LOVE. I, Jack Brewer, am IN LOVE with my best friend, Kim Crawford!

"What is it, Rudy?" I asked, confusion, disappointment and a hint of worry in my voice. I shut the door behind me and plopped down onto his old, dusty couch.

"Well, Jack, the big, yearly Karate Competition coming up. Whoever wins with the best karate skills, their dojo gets $500! We could do a lot of things with that money for the dojo and it would give this place lots of publicity!" He answered excitedly. I smiled.

"So, you want to enter me in it?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at me. He nodded his head. I instantly jumped off the couch and threw my hands up into the air.

"YES! Yes, I would LOVE to represent our dojo in the competition!" I almost screamed. Rudy smiled, pulling out a calendar from his desk drawer.

"Great! It's in a few months so you don't have much time to train. You'd better get started while I call the guy in charge and sign you up!" He responded, circling a date on his calendar. I nodded, sitting back down on the couch. My smile faded a bit. Why was Rudy asking me to enter the competition? Why not Milton or Eddie or Jerry or Kim? Okay, I can see why he didn't ask Milton or Eddie or Jerry, but Kim was just as good at karate as I am! If anything, I'm a little better then her, but that feisty blonde can kick your butt anytime, anywhere!

Rudy picked up his office phone and punched in a number. I suddenly remembered the current situation happening outside with the Black Dragons. I quickly got back up from the couch, gesturing towards the door. Rudy nodded, allowing me to leave. I quietly shut the door behind me, bolting towards the entrance I crashed through the door, only to see, to my dismay, the Black Dragons limping away. I frowned as I turned back to the group of teens high-fiving each other.

"Aw man! I missed it?" I pouted. They all laughed at me, patting my back as they walked past me and into the dojo.

-(Line Break)-

Everyone was very excited for me after I told them about the competition. They told me they were going to be there with me every step of the way, cheering me on. I'm so glad to have them as my best friends! Practice was almost over and we were all getting kind of hungry.

"We should head over to Falafel Phil's! Eddie exclaimed.

"I'm starvin', yo! Let's head!" Jerry replied.

"I'm in!" Milton agreed. Kim pursed her lips.

"Eh, why not?" She added. All their eyes turned to me. I sighed. I REALLY want to go, but with this competition coming up, I need to train. Especially since I have to qualify for if first.

"I wish I could, but I should probably keep practicing for the competition." I answered glumly. They all gave me an understanding look.

"It's alright, Jack. We understand."Eddie reassured me as they walked off towards the boys' and girls' locker rooms. I sighed as I picked up a bo staff and started a new routine.

*Kim's P.O.V*

I'll admit it, I was a little bummed out when Jack said he couldn't come with us over to Falafel Phil's...okay REALLY bummed out. I guess you could say I maybe possibly have a teeny-tiny, itty-bitty crush on him. Okay, i'm just lying to myself now! The truth is, I am IN LOVE with him! I, Kim Crawford, love my best friend, Jack Brewer.

I slipped off my green, Bobby Wasabi t-shirt and white, short sweats. I pulled on my shirt v-neck and slipped my navy blue skirt over my gray tights. I zipped up my brown combat boots and pulled my long chain necklace with a black wing over my head. I took out my pony-tail, letting my soft, blonde curls loose. I folded up my workout clothes and stuffed them into my duffel bag. When I walked out of the locker room, I saw Eddie, Jerry, and Milton sitting on one of the red benches as they watched Jack train. I stuffed my duffel bag into my locker and walked towards them.

"Ready to go?" I asked. They all jumped up and headed for the door. We crossed the court yard and into Falafel Phil's. As we sat down at our regular booth, we began laughing and reminiscing about our little encounter with the Black Dragons. Ah, yes. We are awesome!

**There's chapter one for ya! Hope you liked it! More KICK stuff happening next chapter and also...**

**SPOLIER ALERT ABOUT NEXT CHAPTER!: Jack might get a little...jealous...Find out why in the next chapter of "Fighters together, Friends forever"!**

**-TheCleanWriter**


	2. Chapter 2: A Date With the Wrong Guy

**Alrighty, here's chapter two! Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Kickin' it or anything else in the story except for the plot and any OC's(other characters) it contains.**

Chapter Two: A Date With the Wrong Guy

*Jack's P.O.V*

I backed up a few feet away from the punching dummy. After taking a deep breath, I lunged towards it. I jumped into the air, and flicked out my foot towards its head. The dummy immediately sprawled out onto the floor. I smirked down at it in victory. Eddie and Milton both came into the dojo, smiling and laughing. I smiled at them.

"Hey, guys! How was Falafel Phil's?" I asked, sitting down to take a break from training. The both shrugged.

"Greasy, as usual." Milton answered nonchalantly. I chuckled at his comment. They sat down next to me on the piled up mats in the corner of the room.

"Jerry told us that he FINALLY finished that book report for Miss Applebaum's class." Eddie said. I cracked another smile.

"Good! One more day and he would have been toast!" I joked. They laughed. Even though Miss Applebaum was Rudy's girlfriend, she was also our health teacher. She usually took it easy on us, you know, because her boyfriend is our Sensei, but just like any teacher, she hated late work.

"Yeah! Looks like Jerry gets to live another day!" Milton joked. We laughed and nodded. Jerry then bolted into the dojo, white as a ghost.

"Jerry! I'm going to kill you!" An angry Kim yelled as she stormed into the dojo after him. She lunged for him, but I quickly wrapped my arms around her waist, ignoring the sparks running through me as I touched her. Milton and Eddie quickly jumped between the two teens. Jerry coward behind them.

"Spoke too soon." I whispered. Eddie and Milton nodded, eyes wide. Kim kept fighting against my hold on her, but finally gave up. I reluctantly let her go, missing the warmth she had spred throughout my arms as I held her.

"What happened?" I asked, staying near Kim in case she lashed out at Jerry again. Milton and Eddie wouldn't be able to hold her back. She would tear them to shreds. Kim glared at Jerry. He stumbled backwards a bit.

"Jerry told Truman that I said I would go out with him if he gave Jerry $50." She growled. My jaw dropped as my fists started to clench.

"Wait...Truman..as in the Truman who black mailed Eddie into pranking us?!" I asked through gritted teeth. Kim never took her glare off Jerry.

"Yup." She responded angrily, popping the 'P'. Anger bubbled in my stomach. I turned to face Jerry. As soon as he saw my face, he jumped back in fear.

"You did WHAT?!" I yelled. He whimpered. I HATE Truman! His father owns the security system for the mall and because he does, Truman thinks he can get away with anything. He's even attempted to pull moves on Kim! MY Kim! I say 'attempted' because either Kim or I have been there to set him straight. One time, he black mailed Eddie with a video of him dancing with one of our punching dummies. He made him pull all of these awful pranks on us. When I found out that he was FORCING Eddie to do all those things to us, I wanted to knock his teeth right out of his mouth and stick 'em up his-

"I didn't think he would actually go for it, yo! And I really need the fifty bucks! I owe my cousin Pepito.." Jerry defended, snapping me out of my thoughts. I glanced over at Kim. She still hadn't taken her glare off Jerry. I knew Kim hated Truman too, just not as much as me.

"I swear, if he asks me out-" Kim started, but Jerry cut her off before she could finish her threat.

"He wouldn't pay $50 to go on a date with you. He probably doesn't even have the money!" Jerry stated. Kim rolled her eyes. I just stared at the floor in discust. Hearing the door to the dojo open shook me out of my angry thoughts.

"Hey, Kimberly!" Truman's annoying voice said behind me. I heard Kim groan quietly. Well, at least she doesn't like him back.

"My names Kim." She spat as polite as she could. He came up to her, wrapping an arm around her waist. I suppressed a growl as she backed away from him. "What are you doing here?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. He just kept smiling at her.

"Here to take you on a date, Kimmy!" He replied happily, yet somewhat evilly. Her eyes narrowed.

"Don't call me Kimmy." She snapped. He still didn't drop his creepy smile. She took a deep breath, trying to control her anger. She then looked at us with a pleading look, begging us to somehow get her out of this mess.

"Uh...umm..well...Oh! Truman, you have to pay me $50 before you can take Kim on a date, yo!" Jerry said. Kim's face softened a bit with relief. Truman then reached into his back pocket and pulled out a white envelope.

"Here." He replied joyfully, tossing it to Jerry. "Fifty bucks for one date with Kim!" Jerry eyebrows furrowed in disappointment as he pulled out five 10 dollar bills. Truman then turned his attention back to Kim.

"I'll meet you at the state carnival tonight. Wear something pretty." He said, winking at her before strutting out of the dojo. My fists clenched, as well as hers. She gave Jerry one final death glare before walking out of the dojo to go home and get ready for her...date with Truman.

-(line break)-

Kim had texted me earlier, asking if the guys and I could come over and watch her little sister while she was on her date. Her parents were at a dinner with her dad's boss and both her brothers were on a double date. She lived down the street, so I decided just to walk over to her house. After a few minutes, I arrived at her front door. I exhaled deeply as I softly knocked on the door. Milton opened it, greeting me with a smile. I walked in and gave Jerry, Eddie and him a small wave before dropping onto the couch.

"Why do we all have to be here to babysit Jamie?" I asked. Jamie was the name of Kim's little sister. She is the cutest little girl you've ever met, but just like Kim, she's a feisty one at times. Jerry looked over at me with a twinge of fear glistening in his eyes.

"Yo, do you not remember what happened the last time Kim left Eddie, Milton and I alone with her?" He responded, wiping his hands on his jeans. A smile played at the corner of my lips. Kim had asked the three guys to watch her little sister while she went to the movies with Grace. I was out of town, so it was only the three of them. Jamie's a yellow belt, along with Jerry and Milton. Eddie just became an orange belt. Even though they all three were evenly matched against her, she still had the famous Crawford temper on her side. She wiped them all out in five minutes flat.

"Okay guys! I'm ready!" She called from the top of the stairs. We all stood up and looked up at the gorgeous blonde as she descended the stairs. Wow...she looks...beautiful! There's only one thing I can think about right now. Truman, I am extremely jealous of you right now!

*Kim's P.O.V*

I stared at myself in the mirror, scowling at my outfit. What I had on was actually pretty cute, which is a bad thing because it was all for my stupid date with stupid Truman! I was wearing a baby blue dress that hugged my curves. It hung all the way down to my knees. I had slipped on my dark blue, short jean jacket to cover the spaghetti straps. I had on sparkly, dark blue flats and a white choker necklace. My honey blonde hair was pulled into a loose side bun. I had on very little lipstick. Only mascara, eye liner and lip gloss. I sighed as I pushed a loose strand of my hair behind my ear. I shook my head slightly, letting my bangs bounce on my forehead.

"Okay guys! I'm ready!" I called from the top of the stairs. The boys all stood up, their eyes burning into me as I gracefully descended the stairs. It felt like I was in some Hollywood movie! As I reached the bottom of the stairs, I noticed their dropped jaws. I smirked at them. "Could somebody toss me my purse?" I asked straightening out my jacket.

They all continued to stare at me, not moving a muscle. I cocked an eyebrow. "Uhh, guys?" I asked, waving a hand in front of their faces. They snapped out of their trance as Jerry tossed me my purse. "Thanks...well, I guess i'll see you guys after my...date." I said as I walked out the front door, heading for the state carnival.

-(line break)-

"Kim, how wonderful of you to join me!" Truman greeted. I gave him a fake smile.

"Like I had a choice." I mumbled sarcastically under my breath. He tugged on my arm, pulling me away from the entrance.

"Now, let's see. How about we try out the Ferris Wheel first?" He gushed. I rolled my eyes, shrugging my shoulders.

"Whatever." I murmured. As we approached the top of the Ferris Wheel, a mischievous look crossed his face. I raised an eyebrow at him suspiciously.

"Should we see if...the cart flips?" He teased, rocking it back and forth. My hands grasped the handle bar for dear life.

"Truman! Stop it!" I screamed, eyes wide in terror. My cousin had once almost died by falling off a Ferris Wheel once.

"What if I don't?" He seethed, trying to sound cool and mysterious. He failed at the attempt. I knew he wasn't going to stop anytime soon so I did what I had to do. I elbowed him square in the face, knocking him out cold. I relaxed as the rocking of our cart ceased. I actually enjoyed the rest of the way down, considering Truman was unconscious and all. We went around to look at the arcade games. He made ME be the one to win HIM the prizes. I rolled my eyes in disgust as he collected another prize.

"Now, for our last stop, we will take a romantic walk down at the docks." He said grasping my hand. I regrettably followed, trying to shake my way out of his grasp. My hand wouldn't budge. As approached the docks, I closed my eyes, listening to the calm waves crash up against the wood. During my little state of relaxation, I felt a pair of stubby hands push against my back. My eyes snapped back open as I gasped. Out of instinct, I back-flipped back onto the dock before I could come in contact with the water. Truman was just standing there with a discusting giggle escaping from his mouth. I glared at him.

"Truman, what the heck are you doing?!" I shouted, throwing my hands up in the air. His laughter stopped as he creepily smirked at me.

"I wanted to see if you could swim, Kimmy." He replied sarcastically. I menacingly stepped toward him, death glare still present on my face.

"I already told you. Its KIM!" I screamed. He chuckled at me again like he wasn't taking me seriously. I crossed my arms. "Worst date ever." I mumbled. Apparently, I said it loud enough for him to hear because he face suddenly became stone hard.

"What did you just say?" He asked, voice dropping a couple of octaves I rolled my eyes. Was that supposed to scare me? It's going to take a lot more than that to scare me! I continued to glare at him, standing my ground.

"I said, Worst. Date. Ever." I repeated, venom dripping from my last three words. He turned to face me fully, fists clenched. I didn't even flinch. Confidence shown in my eyes. I was not about to back down to this loser! Soon, a creepy smirk found a way back onto his lips.

"Well, if its already the 'worst date ever', then why don't we make it a little more worse?" He responded. I gave him a confused look until I heard the sound of footsteps running behind me. I whipped around just in time to catch a fist aimed at my face.

"That's it!" I shouted, twisting his arm and throwing the man in black, who had just tried to punch me, into a group of other men dressed in black behind him. He crashed into them, knocking two into the water. One kicked at me. I blocked it. I deflected another punch and kick. Time to play hardball! I kicked one in the side and sent a hit to another's shoulder. I flipped the tallest man into the water, making a loud splash. As one turned to help him out, I kicked him in the spine, causing him to fall into the frigid water as well. I quickly jumped over someones leg as it swooped down to knock out mine from underneath me. A firm hand clasped onto my arm. I instinctivly grabbed his wrist and used his momentum to swing him in front of me. I used him a shield to deflect two of their kicks. He collapsed to the ground. I jumped up into the air and roundhouse kicked one in the face. He collapsed as well.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Truman advance towards me. I spun around and kicked him in the stomach, launching him into the water. I smirked down at him as he screamed. A pair of arms wrapped tightly around me neck, causing me to yelp in surprise My hands flew to his arms, getting a good hold onto him before I flipped him over my back and into the water.

"You really didn't think I go to the Bobby Wasabi dojo for nothing, right?" I spat at Truman. He continued to scream something about his new sweater vest being ruined. I rolled my eyes as I strutted off the dock, occasionally stepping over a groaning man. I rolled my eyes again. "Idiots." I mumbled.

*Jack's P.O.V*

"Don't you just LOVE that movie?" Jamie asked, dreamily gazing at the tv screen. I smiled at her. We had just finished watching Tangled, it was one Kim's and Jamie's favorite movies. I heard sniffling next to me.

"Jerry?.." I asked, cocking an eyebrow. He looked at me, tear stains on his cheeks. "Were you crying?" I smirked. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Shut up, man! Its a very touching movie!" He defended, crossing his arms after wiping at his cheeks. I rolled my eyes. Milton was fast asleep while Eddie devoured his fourth bag of popcorn. I heard a door slam, signaling the arrival of an angry Kim. I quickly stood up and made my way past the kitchen and into the living room.

"Kim?...Are you okay? What happened?" I asked sincerely. I was still a little jealous, but pushed it aside. Kim obviously wasn't doing okay. She huffed, throwing her purse onto the coffee table.

"Yeah, I guess. Just stupid Truman." She answered, rubbing the back of her neck. My palms itched for a good punch to Truman's face.

"What did he do?" I pressed, sitting down on the couch while patting the empty space next to me. She sat down next to me, kicking off her shoes.

"I think it would be easier to ask what he didn't do." She responded, growling a little in disgust.

"What did he try to send some goons after you?" I joked. She avoided my eye contact. My eyes went wide. "WHAT?! He did?!" I almost screamed, jumping up from the couch. She immediately stood up as well.

"Jack,its fine! It was nothing I couldn't handle!" She reassured me. I took a deep breath, nodding slowly. I closed my eyes for a few seconds, getting my anger under control.

"Alright, tell me what happened." I said, sitting back down on the couch. She blew at her bangs. She straightened her jacket as she sat back down as well.

"Well, his first mistake was trying to flip over our cart on the Ferris Wheel-" She started before I cut her off. My eyes widened.

"He was trying to WHAT?!" I said in disbelief. "Did he not hear about what happened to your cousin? How she almost died after her boyfriend flipped their Ferris Wheel cart upside down?!" I finished. She shrugged, smiling a bit.

"Wait, you'll like this next part." She continued, a mischevious glint in her eyes. I nodded my head, urging for her to continue. "I knew he wasn't going to stop trying to scare me, so I did what I had to do...I elbowed him in the face..hard." She smirked. A grin cracked onto my lips as I gave her a high-five.

"Really?" I asked, shocked. She nodded.

"Knocked him out cold!" She finished. I laughed, holding onto the couch so I wouldn't fall onto the floor. "Then he made ME win all these prizes for HIM." My jaw dropped. What? Everybody knows that the GUY should always be the one to win the girl the big stuffed bear or the giant Cotton Candy. "Finally, he walked me over to the docks. He heard me say I was on the worst date ever, which made him kind of mad. He then called over five of these guys in black morph suits so I couldn't see their faces. I knocked two down onto the docks and the other three into the water, including Truman." She snarled. I clamped a hand over my mouth so I wouldn't burst into laughter again. See what happens when you mess with a black belt Truman? She giggled at me.

"Alright, let's get back in there so you and the guys can go home. It's a school night." She said, standing up. I stood up too, gesturing for her to go first. She rolled her eyes playfully as we walked back towards the others.

**That's chapter two for you! I didn't leave any cliffys because I HATE cliffys so I won't do that to you guys...unless you want me to...Well, hope y'alll are enjoyin' it!**

**-TheCleanWriter**


	3. Chapter 3: Is It Really True?

**Last chapter for today, but don't worry! There will be three or four more tomorrow! Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Kickin' it or anything else in the story except for the plot and any OC's it contains.**

Chapter Three: Is It Really True?

*Milton 's P.O.V*

I set my lunch tray down at our usual lunch table. Jack, Jerry, and Eddie were already there. They greeted me with 'Hey's and 'What up?'s. Kim was making her way over when she bumped into someone, but not just anyone. She bumped into Brody.

"Oh, I'm so...Brody?!" She asked, eyes widening with recognition. Jack froze at the sound of their voices. Once in awhile, Kim would giggle and smile widely at Brody. "Yeah, it was nice seeing you too!" She replied, as she walked past him and sat by us.

"What was that all about?" Jack asked through gritted teeth. Kim raised an eyebrow.

"What was all what about?" She asked. Jerry, Eddie and I exchanged nervous glances. Jack narrowed his eyes at his mystery meatloaf.

"Nothing." He mumbled, trying to suppress his anger. It was kind of awkward for the rest of lunch. Jack just kept poking his 'food' with his fork while the rest of us chatted it up.

"So are you guys ready for karate practice after school today?" I asked, picking up my water and taking a sip.

"I know I am. Some of us might be busy though." Jack snapped. I spit out my water, gaping at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kim asked, clearly irritated with his attitude. He slumped back in his chair.

"Just forget I said anything." Jerry, Eddie, and I exchanged glances again. Uh oh. Kim was getting annoyed with his attitude. FAST.

"What's going on with you, Jack?! First your all fine and happy, then the next minute your all mad an grumpy!" Him exclaimed, throwing her hands up into the air. Jack shot her a look before stomping out of the lunch room. She groaned. "Jack, wait!" She called, running after him. Eddie whistled.

"Awkward." Jerry mumbled. Eddie and I nodded our heads in agreement. Let's let them handle this themselves.

*Jack's P.O.V*

No matter what I tried to think about, I couldn't get the image of Brody flirting with Kim out of my mind. The fact that he was flirting with her wasn't the big problem. The big problem was that he had the guts to do it before me! I eventually stomped out of the lunch room, not being able to watch stupid Brody make googly eyes at Kim.

"Jack, wait!" Kim called after me. I shoved my hands into my pockets. She shot out in front of me, stopping me in my tracks.

"What?" I growled. Her eyebrows raised in shock. I NEVER spoke like that to her. Ever. She shook her head, crossing her arms.

"What has gotten into you?" She asked, disappointment in her eyes. I stared down at the floor tiles.

"Nothing. Just leave me alone." I mumbled, walking around her. She grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"Oh no! No way are you getting away that easy!" She responded, placing a hand on her hips. "Now spill." She demanded. I broke our eye contact again looking about the empty hallway. She touched my arm gently. I felt sparks jolt through my body. "Jack.." She started softly. I gave her a look, shutting her up.

"Just GO, Kim!" I yelled. Her eyes narrowed. She was running out of patience with me.

"No! I'm your best friend! Tell me what's going on with you!" She shouted. That made me snap. For some reason, that struck a nerve. Words started flying out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"Well, then maybe you should try being SOMEONE else's best friend! Maybe you can try to fix them! Life would be so much easier if you had never had showed up in my life! Maybe you should just do us all a favor, and quit the dojo! I'm done having you as my STUPID, BLONDE BEST FRIEND!" I screamed. Her glare dropped. She blinked back her watery eyes. The anger vanished inside of me as I realized what I had just said. My eyes widened as I opened my mouth to speak again. "Kim-" I started in a much softer voice. She held her hand up at me.

"Save it, Jack. I've heard enough." She spat, walking towards the girls' bathroom. Her fists were clenched but her eyes showed hurt and sadness.

"Kim, I didn't mean-" I tried again, but she cut me off.

"I said save it! I'm done trying to help you. Maybe you're right. I should make some changes with my life." She said. Her voice was filled with venom and betrayal My eyes widened.

"No, wait! Please!" I shouted, but it was too late. The door was already closed and I couldn't really follow her into the bathroom. I ran a hand through my hair. I spun around and punched a locker. "Stupid jealousy." I spat through gritted teeth. How could I be so stupid?

*Kim's P.O.V*

Jack's words really cut deep. I thought he was my best friend. I thought he was always there for me. I thought he was the love of my life. I thought there was a sliver of chance that he might have liked me back. I guess I was wrong. Dead wrong. He hates me. He hates me! Did the other guys feel that way about me too? No, of course not!...Right? If Jack does, then they probably do too. What's the point of hanging out with them all if they all hate my guts?

I sat on the bathroom counter of the rest of lunch. I didn't cry. I didn't scream. Heck, I didn't even punch anything. I was in a complete state of shock. So this is how they truly feel about me, huh? Then what's the point of stickin' around?

-(line break)-

"You're-you're WHAT?" Rudy asked, eyes wide in disbelief. I held back my tears as best as I could.

"I'm quitting the dojo." I repeated, breaking my eye contact with him. If the guys didn't want me around, then what we keeping me here? The Wasabi Code? No, the guys already broke that when they had been lying to me over all these years.

"But why?" Rudy asked. I closed my eyes, breathing deeply.

"They don't want me here. Look, I better go before the guys get here. I'm sorry, Rudy. Thanks for being a great Sensei." I answered, giving him a hug. He hugged me back. I handed him back my old gi and walked towards the door. Taking one last look at my former dojo, I pushed myself past the door. If this is what the guys want, then that's what their going to get. I eventually found myself standing in front of the worst places on Earth: The Black Dragon Dojo. Also known as, my first dojo.

I had been going to the Black Dragon dojo ever since I was eight. That place made me a black belt. I used to think the Bobby Wasabi was a joke of a dojo, but that all changed when Jack came to town. I had tried to recruit him for the Black Dragons, but he had already made a deal with the Bobby Wasabi dojo, so we had to compete against him in a tournament. Instead of having faith in me being able to beat him, Ty ordered Frank to try to break Jack's leg. Luckily, it didn't do too much damage to him, but that's when I learned that the Black Dragons were liars, cheaters, and a bunch of big babies!  
I sighed frustratingly as I walked back into the place I never thought I would ever have to go back to again.

**Okay, so that's sort of a cliffy. Yeah, I know you guys are going to be like freaking out at me sayin' things like "Why did you make Jack do that?". Well, I have always read stories where Kim is the one to make the mistakes and Jack is the one who is always the innocent little hero, well this story is going to be different. I want Jack to be the one who makes the mistakes and for Kim to be the victim here. Don't worry, that's not how the whole story is going to go. That's just for these next couple of chapters. So what do you think?**

**Will the Black Dragons take Kim back?**

**What will Jack, Jerry, Milton, and Eddie do when they find out Kim quit?**

**When will Phineas and Ferb ever go back to school? Oh wait...that's another story...**

**Another three chapters tomorrow hopefully! If not, then check the day after that... By the way, no offense to anyone blondes. I just had to make Jack say something that would really set Kim off. I'm a blonde too. **

**-TheCleanWriter**


	4. Chapter 4: Back to Black and Red

**Liking the story so far? I hope so! Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Kickin' it or anything else in the story except for the plot and any OC's it contains.**

Chapter 4: Back to Black...and Red

*Kim's P.O.V*

"So, let me get this straight. You want to rejoin our dojo?" Ty, my old Sensei, asked. I hesitantly nodded. The Black Dragon dojo was the LAST dojo I would ever attend, but it was the only dojo in town and I REALLY didn't want to give up karate. They all huddled together, whispering and glancing back at me once in awhile. I stood there, bored out of my mind. "We've come fo a conclusion!" He announced. I held my breath. "We have unanimously decided to grant your request to rejoin the dojo!" He said. I exhaled, relieved that I didn't have to give up karate.

"But...," he continued. I groaned. I knew there had to be a catch!

"But WHAT?" I asked through gritted teeth. He smirked evilly at me.

"What you did to this dojo is unforgettable, but forgivable for a certain price." He finished. I glared at him.

"What sort of price?" I questioned, leaning on one foot.

"You put each one of our members in pain when you left, so they would like to do the same to you. It's a punishment AND practice!" He replied, sickeningly happy with the idea. My jaw dropped slightly. Those little terds.

"Fine. When?" I asked, showing no signs of fear. He looked at me, a shocked expression on his face.

"Tomorrow after school." He replied, shooing me out of the dojo. "After your punishment, you will officially be a Black Dragon again!" He finished. I shook my head, unable to shake the feeling of guilt from my stomach. Tomorrow was Friday, which met that whatever they were planning agaisnt me would allow me to heal over the weekend. The things I do for karate. Sheesh!

*Jack's P.O.V*

After telling the guys about my little blow up at Kim, they agreed to help me get back her friendship. I want my best friend back!

"Hey, Rudy!" I exclaimed, throwing my bag onto the red bench. Rudy was just standing in front of his office, staring at the door. "Ruuudy?" I called, waving a hand in front of his face. He snapped out of his trance.

"Huh? What?...Oh, hey guys." He replied, plopping down onto the bench. I cocked an eyebrow as everyone gathered around him.

"What's going on Rudy?" Milton asked.

"Did Miss Applebaum dump you?" I guessed.

"Did Tip Tip runaway?" Jerry added.

"Did your rash come back?" Eddie asked. Rudy shook his head.

"No. No. And that's none of your business!" He responded.

"Then why so glum, chum?" I joked, trying to lighten the mood. He sighed.

"Kim quit." He answered sadly, shrugging his shoulders. My smile instantly faded. Milton, Jerry, and Eddie all turned to face me, worry clear on their faces. I jumped up, throwing my hands in the air.

"She WHAT?! Why would she do that?!" I screamed. Rudy looked up at me, eyes glassy with tears.

"She said it was because you guys didn't want her here." He finished. I ran a hand throw my hair.

"What?! I never said-" I started before a horrible flashback cut me off. 'Life would be so much easier if you had never had showed up in my life! Maybe you should just do us all a favor, and quit the dojo!' I yelled in her face. I pinched the bridge of my nose. "This is all my fault!"I mumbled.  
The next thing I knew, I was sprinting down the street, tears streaming down my face. It's my fault Kim left the dojo! If I hadn't been so jealous and so careless about what I was saying, Kim would be there with us right now in the dojo!

"Jack! Jack!" I heard someone call behind me. I stopped in my tracks. Kim? "Jack, wait up!" It called again. I spun around, eyes full of hope. Sadly, it was just Jerry, Milton and Eddie calling my name. I couldn't even run any longer. I just collapsed under a big oak tree and cried my eyes out. I felt all three of them sit next to me, not knowing what to say. They didn't have to say anything. I just needed to know that I didn't lose them as well.

*Kim's P.O.V*

I was limping home, my big duffel bag weighing me down. I had just gotten through with my 'punishment'. Basically all they did was beat me senseless while three of them kept me from fighting back. Everything ached.

"Kim?" I heard behind me. I immediately hid the pained look on my face as I recognized the voice. Jack. "Kim!" He yelled, running towards me. I quickened my pace, but not fast enough. "Kim, please talk to-" He said as he tugged at my duffel bag, but stopped after seeing what had fallen out of it. I whipped around to see him picking up my black and red gi off of the sidewalk.

Guilt filled within me, but I hid it from my face. Jack's face hardened as he studied my new gi. Jerry, Milton, and Eddie ran up, panting hard. They all gasped as they looked at the horrible object in Jack's hands.

"You joined their dojo?" He spat. I crossed my arms, narrowing my eyes. Now that I attend the Black Dragon dojo, I guess I have to defend it.  
"Yeah, they actually want me their." I snapped, snatching my gi away from his hands. His face immediately softened at my words. Guilt and sympathy swirled in his eyes. It took all my strength not to hug him to death and beg for his forgiveness.

"We want you back, Kim. You BELONG with us at OUR dojo!" He replied gently, rubbing my upper arm. I shrugged him off. I don't belong to that dojo anymore.

"It's too late for that, Jack. I'm already a Black Dragon again. Now you can get what you want, and go find a NEW best friend." I snarled, turning on my heel and flouncing away. My eyes stung with tears. I miss you, Jack.

-(line break)-

Instead of sitting with the guys like I used to, I sat with all the members of the pep squad. My best friends on the squad were Grace and Kelsey. It had been a couple weeks since I last talked to the guys. I avoided them at and after school. If I saw them again, I knew I would break down into tears. I miss them all terribly. I now only really hang out with Julie, Grace, Kelsey and Mika, but not any of the guys.

Even though it has only been a few weeks since I rejoined the dojo, I was already the star student again. Some of my bruises still haven't even healed since my 'punishment'. Anyway, because I am the new star student, Ty is basically forcing me to enter into the competition. Yeah, that's right. The same competition Rudy entered Jack into!

My qualification for the competition isn't until today after school. I REALLY don't want to fight against Jack, but Sensei Ty said if I purposefully bomb the qualification or the competition, I would get a much worse punishment then the one I had on my first day. I shuddered.

"Hey, Kim. Ready for the qualification?" Frank sneered. I rolled my eyes.

"Ready as i'll ever be." I spat. Grace, Kelsey, and Julie were all really excited that I was able to enter to competition. I wasn't too thrilled. Frank glared at me.

"I should be the one entering the competition, not you." He snapped. I glared back at him. He knew I was better at karate then him, he just hated to admit it.

"Then why did Ty choose me?" I smirked, facing back towards Grace and Kelsey. They were in their own little world, drooling over their boyfriends. Grace was currently dating Eddie while Kelsey had just started dating the quarterback of the football team, Brad Wolfe.

Frank scowled at me, but it soon turned into a smirk as he poked my bruise on my shoulder. I suppressed a yelp as I whipped back around to face him. His nasty

finger went to poke it again, but I caught it and bent it backwards.

"Touch me again, and the finger gets it. Got it?" I growled. Frank dropped to his knees in pain, shaking his head vigorously. "Good." I spat, letting go of his pointer finger. He let out a squeak of relief as he massaged his finger.

On that note, I got up from my table, dumped out my tray, and walked out of the lunch room. Everyone was too busy to notice my little argument with Frank, but I didn't care. I ripped open my locker and pulled out a text book. During lunch, the hallways were always empty.

"Kim? Are you okay?" Someone said, leaning against the locker next to mine. I huffed.

"Yeah, totally fine!" I replied sarcastically as I turned to come face-to-face with the famous, Jack Brewer. He sighed, studying my face. I averted my eyes to the ground, not able to look him straight in the eye. Out of nowhere, an agonizing pain shot through my shoulder. I grimaced, grasping onto it. I felt my hand come in contact with something on my shoulder. It was Jack's hand. My eyes darkened at him.

"What the heck, Brewer!" I shouted, massaging my bruise. He crossed his arms, staring at me intently.

"I knew you were hurt." He stated, slipping my shirt off my shoulder, revealing my big black and purple bruise. His eyes widened. "Kim! What happened!?" He almost shouted. I tugged the sleeve back onto my shoulder.

"Nothing." I mumbled. He gave me an 'I-don't believe you' face. His facial features suddenly hardened as realization hit him.

"They did this to you. Didn't they?" He growled. I broke eye contact, rubbing my neck nervously. He spun on his heel and marched towards the cafeteria. My eyes widened.

"Jack! Stop!" I shouted, grabbing his wrists. He tried to escape my grasp, but failed to do so.

"Why?" He spat, turning to face me. Fury burned in his eyes. I let go of his wrist, throwing my hand up into the air.

"Because i'm not some damsel in distress! I can take care of myself! I don't need people fighting all my battles for me!" I hissed. His face softened as he gently grabbed onto my shoulders, avoiding my bruise.

"You're right. I'm sorry, Kim." He apologized sincerely. Tears stung at my eyes, but I held them back. I collapsed into his arms, throwing my arms around his neck. His muscular arms snaked around my waist. We remained like this for a few minutes until I reluctantly pulled away. "Kim?" He cooed. I looked up at him. All the anger in me had vanished.

"Come back to the dojo." He continued. I looked back down to the floor. No matter how much I wanted to, I couldn't.

"I-i can't." I choked. His face dropped.

"Why?" He asked, staring deep into my eyes. I tried not to get lost in his chocolate brown eyes.

"Ty would kill me if I left their dojo again...especially since...especially since..." I couldn't bring myself to tell him about Ty entering me into the competition as well. He threw his hands up into the air.

"Especially since WHAT?" He almost shouted. I took a deep breath, avoiding his eyes.

"Especially since Ty entered me into the Karate Competition!" I exclaimed. His eyebrows raised in surprise. He probably hates me now all over again.

"Wow...did you qualify?" He asked. I shook my head while rubbing my arm nervously.

"No. My qualification is tonight." I answered. He softly placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Mine too. Kim, i'm not mad at you. It's not your fault." He replied, rubbing circles into my back. I looked back up at him.

"You're not?" I asked, shocked. He shook his head reassuringly, smiling at me. I smiled back. "Thanks, Jack. You really are a true friend." I continued. His face brightened. It then turned serious.

"Kim, I am SO sorry for what I said! I was just really mad. I honestly didn't mean what I said! The truth is, you're the smartest blonde I know, you're a very caring person, and you're the best best friend anyone could ever ask for!" He said. I blushed slightly, smiling at him. He smiled back.

The sound of the bell ringing made us jump. After another long hug, we said our goodbyes. Should I quit the Black Dragons and go back to the Bobby Wasabi dojo? Was having my old life back worth it?

**End of this chapter! Chapter five is going to be added right after this one so stay tuned! So, what do you think?**

**Will Kim quit the Black Dragons once again? Or will she qualify for the upcoming competition? Find out next chapter! R&R!**

**-TheCleanWriter**


	5. Chapter 5: Qualifying

**Ready to find out what's next? R&R! Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Kickin' it or anything else in the story except for the plot and any OC's it contains.**

Chapter Five: Qualifying

*Kim's P.O.V*

I heard a soft knock on the door of the girls' locker room.

"Kim, the judge is here to see you qualify Knock 'em dead!" Ty encouraged from the other side of the door. I sighed, straightening out my gi and pulling my hair back into a pony tail. I guess it's time to 'wow him'. Instead of qualifying for my own sake, I wanted to be with the others, cheering on Jack as we qualified. I longed to be back at the Bobby Wasabi dojo. Every second I spent here, the more I hated it.  
I stepped out onto the mats. Ty was talking pleasantly to a middle-aged, Japanese man in a business suit. I cleared my throat, causing both their heads to snap up at me. The man's eyes widened.

"She's...she's a g-girl?!" He stuttered. I cocked an eyebrow at him, crossing my arms.

"Is that a problem?" I asked, hoping for him to say yes. He shook his head vigorously.

"No, no of course not!" He recovered. Ty quickly stepped in.

"Alright, Kim. Let's show Mr. Takimuro your routine!" He said. I nodded as I walked towards the bo staff. The bo staff was always Jack's thing. After doing a simple routine, I picked up the nun chucks Jerry always did really good with these. Next was breaking boards. I broke three easily. I remembered when Milton broke his first board. He was so happy! I then did a simple routine, showing off some of my attacks. Eddie had done a routine like mine, but not as advanced, when he got his orange belt. Last, but certainly not least, was sparring.  
A teenage boy about my age stepped onto the mat. We circled around each other until I made the first move. I purposefully threw a sloppy punch at him, making it easy for him to block. With his distracted, I quickly swooped down and knocked his legs out from under him with my foot.  
I helped him back up to his feet, smirking in victory. Glancing back at Mr. Takimuro, I saw his dropped jaw. I chuckled at his reaction to my karate skills. Didn't think a girl could do that, did ya? He quickly scribbled something down onto his clipboard and shook our hands before leaving. Ty patted me on my back.

"Good job, Kim! I can tell you did your best!" I said, striding back towards his office. I mumbled a thanks to him before running off to get changed. Was I really going to do this?

*Mr. Takimuro's P.O.V*

I examined the notes I had taken. Out of hundreds of dojos from all over the United States, only thirty could qualify for the competition. I scrunched my nose as I read over the list of all the favorite qualifications I had seen.

I usually like to pick every dojo from a different city or state, but two dojos located in the same city really caught my eye. Their was a teenage boy from the Bobby Wasabi Dojo, and a teenage girl from the Black Dragon Dojo. Both dojos were located in Seaford, California. I shrugged as I checked the two names along with the names of twenty-eight others. It read:

"This will be a first! These kids will make competition history!" I exclaimed to myself. I pulled out my laptop and began typing the congratulatory letters.

"Dear (insert dojo name here),

Congratulations! (full name here) has been chosen from you dojo to compete in the semi-annual New York Karate Competition! Each member of your dojo will receive a first class plane ticket and a their own room in any hotel of your choice. We are so glad to have you as apart of our competition! See you in a few months!  
Sincerely, Mr. Takimuro"

I then typed in the apology letters to all the dojos who sadly could not make it into the competition. This year was going to be a great year! I just know it!

*Jack's P.O.V*

Eddie, Jerry, Milton, and I silently walked into the dojo. We haven't really been the same since Kim left. Eddie hasn't eaten nearly as much as he used to, Jerry seemed really bummed out most of the time, Milton talked a lot less, and me? I was all of the above. Rudy crashed out of his office, grinning ear to ear. We gave him a puzzled look.

"We just got a letter from the NYKC." He squealed like a little girl. NYKC meant the 'New York Karate Competition'. We all ran towards him. He handed me the letter.

"Here, you open it, Jack! You're the one who's entered into this thing!" He said. I nodded, shakily opening the white envelope. I slid the white paper out, holding my breath. My eyes widened as I read the first word.

"What does it say?!" Rudy almost screamed. I swallowed.

"Dear Bobby Wasabi Dojo,

Congratulations! Jackson Brewer has been chosen from you dojo to compete in the semi-annual New York Karate Competition! Each member of your dojo will receive a first class plane ticket and a their own room in any hotel of your choice. We are so glad to have you as apart of our competition! See you in a few months!  
Sincerely, Mr. Takimuro" I read. We all jumped for joy, screaming and laughing. I did it! I actually made it! If I won this thing, our dojo would get $500! That's a lot of cash!

"Falafel Phil's on me!" Eddie shouted. We all cheered as we ran towards our favorite fast food restaurant. I was going to have this puppy framed!

*Kim's P.O.V*

I did it. I got into the competition! I reread the letter over and over again.

"Dear Black Dragon Dojo,

Congratulations! Kimberly Crawford has been chosen from you dojo to compete in the semi-annual New York Karate Competition! Each member of your dojo will receive a first class plane ticket and a their own room in any hotel of your choice. We are so glad to have you as apart of our competition! See you in a few months!  
Sincerely, Mr. Takimuro" I read out loud. I didn't think I could actually do it! I mean, I was proud of myself for getting accepted, but also really mad that I would have to fight against Jack. I know Ty just wanted me to enter because he knows Jack won't fight me.

Sensei Ty had even opened my letter before I got there! Heck, I wasn't even there when he made the big announcement! The little terd! I texted Grace, Julie, Mika, and Kelsey about being accepted. They were all thrilled for me.

"Good goin', Crawford." I said to myself as I carefully folded my letter and slipped it back into my bag. Even though I didn't want to be in this competition, I was getting this puppy framed!

**That's the last chapter for tonight! More to come tomorrow! Jack and Kim both made it into the competition. What do you thinks going to happen next? With my stories, there's a surprise around every corner! You know, it would be great if you would review my story...hint hint...cough cough...**

**By the way, Mr. Takimuro is one of my OC's. He was not based off of anyone's stories so any similarities are completely coincidental!**

**-TheCleanWriter**


	6. Chapter 6: We're All In This Together!

**You're in for a surprise with this one!**

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Kickin' it or anything else in the story except for the plot and any OC's it contains.**

Chapter 6: We're All In This Together!..Wait, When Did This Turn Into High School Musical?

*Kim's P.O.V*

"You wanted to see me?" I asked, poking my head into Ty's office. He waved me in.

"Yes, yes. Come in." He answered. I walked into the office, closed the door behind me and sat down in one of his office chairs. Unlike Rudy's couch, it was VERY uncomfortable.

"I need to ask a favor from you." He said, pointing at me. I cocked an eyebrow.

"Okay. What favor?" I asked. He cleared some dust off his desk.

"I want you to patch things up with Jack.." He replied. My face lit up instantly.

"Really?" I asked. He nodded. Ever since or little moment in the hallway, I have been wanting to talk to him ever since!

"Then right before you fight him, pick a fight with him and break off the friendship. That will crush him too much to fight!" He finished. My jaw dropped and my eyes widened. WHAT?! I snapped my mouth shut and glared at him.

"No." I spat. His eyebrows raised at me.

"No?" He repeated in a disbelieving tone. I shook my head disapprovingly at him.

"You heard me! I said no! I will not win like this. You all are still little liars, cheaters and a bunch of big babies!" I shouted, raising to my feet. He gaped at me in shock.

"Oh, and one more thing. I quit." I snarled, throwing my gi onto the ground. Ty gasped, eyes bugging out of his head.

I grabbed my duffel bag and walked straight towards the Bobby Wasabi Dojo. I REALLY hope they forgive me for leaving! I need to stop hopping from dojo to dojo!

*Eddie's P.O.V*

I sat on the bench, watching Jerry and Milton spar. I was supposed to fight against the winner. Jack was busy destroying a few punching dummies and Rudy was talking to Miss Applebaum on the phone in his office.

The sound of the door shook me from my thoughts. Milton, Jerry and I turned to see Kim nervously standing in the doorway. Our jaws dropped.

"Hey, who's at the d-KIM!" Jack screamed. She gave us a small,crooked smile.

"I know you guys probably hate me right now, but I would like to rejoin your dojo.." She said shyly. We all exchanged the same face before engulfing her into a group hug. She giggled at us.

"Rudy! Kim's back!" Milton called. Rudy soon appeared by his door, running towards us to join in on our little group hug.

"Does this mean you guys forgive me and are going to let me rejoin?" She asked. We all nodded.

"Oh course we will Kim!" I exclaimed. She smiled brightly.

"There is a price to pay if you want to rejoin us though." Jerry said, sounding serious even though he was joking. We rolled our eyes at him. Kim's went wide.

"Not again.." She whispered. We gave her a confused look until Jack looked as if he had just remembered something. His hand flew to her sleeve, pulling it down to

expose a big black and purple bruise. We gasped.

"W-what happened?" Milton stuttered. She looked down at the ground.

"My 'price'." She mumbled, rubbing her arm nervously. Jerry's eyes widened.

"Kim, I-i was joking!" He stammered, pulling her into another hug. "We would never hurt you like that." He finished. She relaxed as a smile found its way onto her face.

"Thanks guys!" She said, voice barely above a whisper. We hugged her again. The Wasabi Warriors are back! My hands flew to my back pocket for my phone so I could text Grace. My pulse started racing as I realized it wasn't there. Where was the last place I had it? Think, Eddie! THINK! Let's see, the last place I remember having it was...outside the mall on the bench!

"Guys, I left my phone on the bench outside of the mall. Could somebody come with me to go get it?" I asked.

"I'll come with you, Eddie! I have to go pick up a few stuff I left over at the Black Dragons dojo anyway." Kim replied. I thanked her as we walked back outside, leaving the guys to continue practice.

-(line break)-

"Kim? Kim, please wake up!" I tried to yell, but my voice barely came out in a whisper. My eyes filled with tears.  
I was chained against a cold, stone wall. Kim was chained to the opposite wall. What did they do to her?!

"Please, Kim!" I said, louder this time. "Just wake up! I need you!" I sobbed. She stirred a little. Please wake up..

*Jack's P.O.V*

Kim and Eddie have been gone for quite some time. I thought they were only going to go get Eddie's phone and a few things of Kim's from the Black Dragons?...Wait, what if the Black Dragons did something to them? I jumped up from the mats.

"I have a really bad feeling about Eddie and Kim!" I shouted. They stood up as well.

"Why?" Jerry asked. My breathing quickened.

"They went to the BLACK DRAGON DOJO by themselves! Their probably pretty pissed at Kim for quitting again!" I replied, worry strong in my voice. Their eyes widened.

"Yeeeah. We should probably go check that out..." Milton said. We stood there for a moment until we started sprinting towards the Black Dragon dojo.

"Kim! Eddie!" We screamed, crashing into the dojo. Ty glared at us, along with his students.

"What are you Warriors doing here?" He spat. I looked around frantically for any sign of Kim and Eddie being here. No luck.

"Did Kim and Eddie come here?" I asked, cocking my head to the side. Ty gave me a weird look.

"We haven't seen Kim since she quit...because of YOU!" He exclaimed, pointing at me. It was my turn to give him a weird look.

"How was it MY fault she quit?" I questioned, crossing my arms. He placed his hands on his hips.

"Somehow you convinced her to quit and go crawling back to you!" He sneered. My fists clenched. NO ONE talks about my Kimmy that way. I was the one who helped her realize how much we miss her and how much we wanted her back though...

"She realized where her true home was." I snapped. He glared at me.

"Their not here. There would be some sign of struggle if the Black Dragons did something to them." Milton pointed out. We nodded, following him out the door as I sent one last glare to them all.

*Kim's P.O.V*

"Just wake up! I need you!" Someone cried out. It sounded like Eddie. I stirred a little, causing pain to shoot through my head. I groaned, opening my eyes.

"Kim?! Are you okay?" He asked, eyes wide as he struggled against his chains. Wait...CHAINS?! I looked down at my wrists. They sported their own chains too.

"I'm mostly alright. My heads throbbing, though." I replied, gingerly rubbing the back of my head. Where are we? Memories began to rush back to me.

(flashback)  
"It's around here somewhere!" Eddie said, searching the bench frantically. I shrugged.

"Take your time. The longer I don't have to return to that place, the better." I replied.  
I gleam of light near a tree caught my attention. I bent down to look at it. "Is this your phone, Eddie?" I asked, pointing towards the shiny object. He exhaled in relief as he ran over to where I was. I laughed as he hugged his phone tightly.

"Thank you so much, Kim!" He exclaimed. I smiled, still chuckling.

"You're welcome." I replied. We were right outside the mall doors, however, the nearest store had closed down a few months ago, leaving this area like a ghost town. The sound tires screeching toward us made us jump out of our skin. I black van skidded up to the sidewalk next to us, nearly running us over.

"Hey! Watch it!" I hissed. Five muscular men hopped out. "Great." I muttered under my breath.  
One of them swung his fist at Eddie, but I caught it. He stared at me in shock as I launched him back to his group of friends. I got into my fighting stance along with Eddie. I was NOT in the mood for this right now.

"Lookie here. Girly can fight." The man I had just thrown mocked. I narrowed my eyes at him. Suddenly, they all sprung into action. Three of them turned to face me while the other two ran for Eddie. I blocked many of their kicks and punches before attacking them myself. I kicked one right in the chest. He fell flat on his back. Bulls eye! I felt a sudden pain flood through my shoulder. I spun around and continued to fight my attackers.

After exchanging many more blocks and hits, one of them grabbed onto my wrist. I pulled him towards me and clamped my hand down on the back of his neck. With one swift movement, I flipped him onto the hood of the van.

I turned to see the third man run towards me. I side-stepped out of the way at the last second, sticking my foot out. He tripped on my foot and sprawled through the air, landing flat on his face. I smirked down at him.

The man I had knocked down on ground earlier jumped up and resumed with the fight. I kicked at him repeatedly. When I knew he was worn out, I swiped his feet out from under him. He fell back onto the ground, moaning in pain.

I ran over to Eddie's fight, kicking the man he was fighting in the spine. He crumpled to the ground. Relief filled Eddie's eyes as he saw me. He then was lifted up by the back of his shirt and thrown into the car.

"Eddie!" I screamed, eyes wide with concern. Pain flashed across his face. He turned back toward me, eyes widening.

"Kim! Watch out!" He yelled. Before I had a chance to react, I felt something bash into the back of head. The world began to become blurry as I struggled to stay on my feet. My knees wobbled until they gave out from under me. I collapsed to the ground, spots dotting my vision.

I looked up to see Eddie's horrified face. That's when I blacked out.  
(end of flashback)

**That's how I'm ending this chapter! Muahaha! Don't worry i'm postin some more too!**

**By the way, I forgot to clarify this with my past chapter: Tip Tip is the name of Rudy's cat!**

**-TheCleanWriter**


	7. Chapter 7: Taken

**You are now reading the intense chapters! Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Kickin' it or anything else in the story except for the plot and any OC's it contains.**

Chapter 7: Taken

*Joan's P.O.V*

I was taking my daily patrol through the mall. No one was up to any mischief. Well, no one is when Officer Joan is on the job!

"Hey, Joan! Come look at dis for a sec!" Gregario called from the security office. I strode in, looking around for any signs of danger.

"What is it, Gregario?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow. He pointed to the computer monitor.

"Take a look at what I found on da screen." He replied with his heavy accent, pointing towards the monitor. I placed my hands on my hips. My eyes widened at the end of the video.

"Holy Hannah!" I shouted. Gregario looked up at me.

"What do we do wit it?" He pressed. I whipped out an empty flash drive.

"Load that onto this." I demanded. He nodded, taking the flash drive from my hands and plugging it into the computer. Minutes later, he handed it back. I patted his back.

"Good work, Gregario!" I said, running towards the Bobby Wasabi dojo. Their going to want to see this!

*Jack's P.O.V*

"What are we looking at?" I asked, staring at the staticy laptop screen. Joan had run in, yelling about how we need to watch something.

Soon, the image cleared, showing Eddie and Kim searching around for Eddie's phone. After they had found it, a black van pulled up to them. A fight broke out, but they were handling their attackers just fine. Well, they were until Eddie was thrown against the side of the black van.

"Eddie!" Kim screamed. A man snuck up behind her, pulling out a long, metal pipe from his coat. My blood turned cold.

"Kim! Watch out!" Eddie yelled as the man brought the pipe down hard on Kim's head.

We all sat their in horror as we watched poor Kim try to stay on her feet. Eventually, she collapsed onto the ground. Two man roughly picked her up and threw her into the car.

"What did you do to her?" Eddie asked, voice filled with fear.

"Get in the car." One of them demanded. Eddie's fists were clenched tightly.

"What did you do to her?!" He repeated, screaming this time. The man swung at him, but only grazed his cheek.

"Shut up! She's fine! I didn't hit her hard enough to kill her!...Yet.." He replied, pushing Eddie into the van. The car then sped away as the video came to end. We all sat there. Our eyes were wide and jaws dropped. Oh. My. Gosh.

*Kim's P.O.V*  
My head wasn't bleeding, but I could feel a bruise starting to form on my side. I looked back over at Eddie, hearing faint sobs. I sighed.

"Eddie, we are going to be fine. They'll find us. I promise." I soothed. I would have given him a hug if I could, but i'm sort of chained to the wall at the moment. He nodded, sniffling loudly. I took this moment to examine the room we were being held captive it. It had four stone walls, a concrete floor, a large metal door, and a small window that was about ten feet off the ground. The window was our only source of light. A loud bang shook me out of my thoughts. I turned my head to see the heavy door swing open.

"Alright, Blondie. It's time to have a little fun." A man stated sinisterly. I glared at him.

"What do you want with us? What did we ever do to you?!" I roared, feeling the anger inside of me rise. He shook his head.

"It's not what I want with you...it's about what the BOSS wants with you. He gives us the orders, and we carry them out." He replied, castings a large shadow over me. Keep strong, Kim. Do it for Eddie.

"So then what does this 'boss' want with us?" I asked, deciding to show off my sarcastic and sassy attitude. He placed his hands on his hips.

"I guess we'll have to find out when he gets here, won't we?" He sneered, sounding as if he was becoming more and more irritated. I mentally smirked.

"He's not even here!? What kind of 'boss' in charge of a kidnapping wouldn't even bother to show up to torture the victim I mean, come on! Amateurs much?" I snapped. His fists clenched. Why don't you put that in your juice box and SUCK IT!

"I've had enough of your smart mouth, missy." He snarled. I smirked at him. This guy was going to be fun to annoy.

"I'm only getting started." I replied, voice full of confidence. He grunted, trying his hardest to not to kick me in the gut. I held up his finger.

"I'm giving you one more chance, Blondie." He retorted, breathing deeply as if to calm himself. I growled at him. NO ONE calls me blondie!

"Can we at least get a name to work with?" I asked, acting as if he hadn't just threatened me. I cleared his throat.

"Ted." He stated, I choked back a laugh. Ted? What that seriously the name of our vicious kidnapper? 'Ted' seems more like the name of an architect or maybe the name of a three-star restaurant owner.

"Okay, Ted. Do you mind tellin' us what y'all are going to do with us until the 'boss' gets here?" I asked, hatred dripping from every word. He shrugged.

"Boss says we can't hurt you both too much, but i'm sure he wouldn't mind if I spilled a little of your blood." He spat. I remained tough and hard on the outside, but on the inside, I felt like I was going to throw up. Jack, come find us. Please!

*Eddie's P.O.V*

Ted? Our torturers name was really Ted? I could tell how much Kim wanted to make fun of how his name did not match his job description AT ALL, but I knew she shouldn't egg him on too much.

"I'm sure the cops will mind, though." She retorted sarcastically. Ted stiffened. He slowly turned to face her. My heart began to beat faster as he pulled back his hand and smacked her right across the face. My jaw dropped. I heard a small growl escape her lips. If she wasn't chained up right now, he'd be dead. He smirked at her before turning to face me.

"Maybe listening to your little friend suffer will put you back into your place, Blondie." He said wickedly. I gulped as he advanced towards me. Kim's eyes widened before they turned to slits. Kim, don't do anything you're going to regret just to save me!

"Oh, real smart, Teddy-boy. Going to punish me by torturing my friend here, eh? I'll admit it, I didn't think you had the evil instincts to think of that.." She started. He kept walking towards me.

"But then again, I shouldn't expect much from someone like YOU." She finished. He froze in his tracks. She had a 'I-got-you-there' smirk. He whipped around to face her.

"What did you just say?" He threatened. She didn't even flinch, keeping her glare on him.

"You heard me! I really can see why they didn't make you the boss around here. I mean, you can barely control your anger. You think up AWFUL plans, which involves trying to kidnap TWO MARTIAL ARTISTS. Your name is Ted. You're not very intimidating, and you just got dissed by a fifteen year old girl. Now, can you see why I don't expect much from you, ya twit!" She snapped. His fists clenched again as he roughly grabbed her arm, handcuffed her hands, unlocked her chains, and led her out of our cell, slamming the door behind him. I rested my head against the wall.

"Gosh, Kim. What have you gotten yourself into?" I mumbled to myself. She was probably going to get herself killed just because she was trying to rescue me. She's a close second when it comes to hero complexes. Jack comes in first.

*Jack's P.O.V*

I ran a hand through my hair, trying my hardest not to strangle someone.

"Maybe if I had gone with them, this wouldn't have happened!" I said quietly, punching the wall for the fourth time.

"We didn't know this was going to happen. There's nothing we could have done." Milton reassured me. I heard Rudy groan.

"And Jack, can you PLEASE stop punching holes into my walls?!" Rudy shouted. I backed away from the wall.

"Sorry." I muttered. I sat back down on the bench. Jerry was in the corner, crying his brains out, Milton was pacing, pondering about where they might be, Rudy was looking through old photo albums, Joan was on the phone with the police, and I was going absolutely crazy! I finally get the love of my life back, just to have her ripped away from me again!

The worst part about this was that if they didn't make it back alive, I would have never gotten the chance to tell Kim how I truly feel. No, don't think like that! We're going to find them. We're going to find them. We have to find them!

Right at this moment, I, Jackson Brewer, swear to ask the love of my life, Kimberly Crawford, out on a date the next time I am able to hold her in my arms. I can't live without her. I need her in my life! When we get them back, I am going to tell her how I feel, whether she feels the same way or not. Man, I really hope she feels the same way!

**Didn't see that coming did ya? So, I was planning on posting one more chapter tonight, but it's getting a little late so I will work on chapter eight tonight and hopefully update chapter eight, nine AND ten. I wasn't able to get around to updating yesterday, but hey! Better late then never right? **

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews! You guys rock! **

**-TheCleanWriter**


	8. Chapter 8: The Great Escape

**I'm writing this while i'm watching 'The Rescuers!':) Enjoy and happy reading! **

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Kickin' it or anything else in the story except for the plot and any OC's it contains.**

Chapter Eight: The Great Escape

*Kim's P.O.V*

Ted threw me back into into our cell and locked me back into my chains. I sighed, leaning my head against the wall as I closed my eyes. The coldness of the room felt good on my cuts and bruises. Eddie shot up from the ground.

"Kim? Is that y-you?" He asked. It was nighttime, which meant the window only let in the light shining from the stars.

"Yeah, don't worry. It's just me." I replied softly. The LAST thing I needed was having him all stressed out. I heard him sigh with relief.

"Thank gosh! Kim, you had me scared to death! What were you thinking?!" He whisper-shouted to me. I shrugged, even though he couldn't see me.

"He was going to hurt you! I had to do something! Look Eddie, you're tough and all, but I figured I would be able to handle their torture better then you could..." I answered.

"How would you be able to handle it any better?" He asked. I pinched the bridge of my nose. Does he not remember what belt I am?

"Well, i'm sort of a second-degree black belt." I answered. He chuckled slightly.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot." He replied. I smiled.

"I'm sorry, Eddie. I was just trying to protect you." I said.

"Thanks, Kim. You're always looking out for me." He responded. I smiled, but it quickly faded. His response made my mind drift off to Jack. Jack was always looking out for us. He has aways been there to lend a hand and help you get out of a sticky situation. That's one of the many things I love about him. If we make it out alive, I promise that I, Kimberly Crawford, will tell the love of my life, Jackson Brewer, my feelings for him, whether he feels the same way or not. Man, I hope he feels the same way!

*Jack's P.O.V*

"Okay, thank you officer." Joan said into the phone as she hung it up. We all jumped up from our seats.

"Well? What did they say?!" I almost sreamed. She set her cell phone down onto the bench. "They said they'll do all that they can to look for them. There's nothing more they can do about it." She answered glumly. We all groaned. I ran my hand through my hair for the hundreth time in the past hour.

"We'll just have to find them ourselves then." I stated. They all gave me a look.

"How exactly are we supposed to find them?" Jerry asked. I threw my hands up into the air.

"I have no clue! We just have to start looking! They've got to be SOMEWHERE!" I shouted. They shrank back. Man, i'm a jerk!

"Sorry, guys. I just..really miss them." I apologized. They all gave me a knowing face. I cocked an eyebrow. "What?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"We allll know whats going between you and Kim." Milton replied, wiggling his eyebrowsat me. My jaw dropped. THEY KNOW?!

"Psh. Whaaaat? Pfft. Pssh. Pfft. What? Psh. No! I don't-I don't like Kim that way!" I lied, my voice rising in octives. Dang it. My stupid voice betrayed me.

"Mmmhmm." They all said in unison. I glared at them. "Okay, fine! Whatever! Maybe I do like her a little bit!" I replied, looking down at my shoes. They kept looking at me, disbelief on their faces. I threw my hands up into the air again.

"Alright! Alright! I'm fricken in love with her, okay!" I shouted. They all smirked at me.

"Whatever," I spat. "Now, come on! We've got friends to save."

*Eddie's P.O.V*

I fiddled with my thumbs. I despretly wanted to know what they had done to Kim, but I didn't want to pry. Come on, Eddie! Be a man! But, I can't even break a board.. Because you've never tried! Okay, I really need to stop arguing with myself!

"Kim?.." I asked nervously. She didn't respond. Maybe she fell asleep.

"Yeah?" She replied. I cleared my throat.

"What, you know, happened? What did they, umm, do to you?" I asked, rubbing the back of my neck. She sighed, laughing slightly.

"Nothing I couldn't handle." She joked. I face palmed. She's trying to be brave.

"Seriously! What did they do?!" I groaned. She sighed again.

"They beat me...," She said. I gasped. "Ted mostly. He slapped me a few times, punched me with his fists and also with some brass knuckles.." She finished. I shook my head. Because of the darkness in the room, I couldn't see how she looked.

"So...how are you doing now?" I asked. I mentally face palmed. That was a stupid question. It's not like she's going to say 'Oh, i'm doing just dandy! Hey, i'm making some pancakes over here, want some?'. Great. Now I have a craving for pancakes!

"Well, I know I have a lot of bruises and i'm bleeding in a few places, but the pain has gone down. I just feel really numb." She answered. I nodded.

"Thanks for telling me. Kim, i'm so sorry you got hurt for me." I said. I rubbed the goosebumps on my arms. It's cold in here!

"It's okay, Eddie. Really, it is! It wasn't that bad. I just had to think of different things. I thought about my family, the Wasabi Warriors, the dojo, even about school! All I had to do was try to take my mind away, just like what Wesley did in 'The Princess Bride'!" She replied. I breathed deeply. That was actually a pretty good idea!

"That was really smart of you." I said. Even though I couldn't see her, I knew she was smiling from ear to ear.

"Thanks, Eddie." She said, actually sounding kind of cheerful. I yawned as my eyelids began to droop.

"Goodnight, Kim." I yawned. She chuckled.

"Goodnight." She replied.

-(line break)-

A piercing scream awoke me. I shot up from the ground, heart beating wildly. My eyes widened in horror. Ted was standing by the door, holding a knife tightly up against Kim's throat. She was gasping for air.

"K-kim..." I stuttered. Fear overwhelmed me. Her eyes flickered to me, then back to Ted. My fists clenched.

"Let her go!" I screamed shakily, his head snapped towards me. He stared at me until finally letting go of Kim. She fell to the ground, coughing and gasping. He strode over to me, unlocking my chains. My eyes widened again. Suddenly, Ted was thrown across the room, hitting his head against the wall. He groaned in pain. Kim grabbed my wrist.

"Let's get out of here!" She hissed. I hadn't even realized her chains were off. We dashed out of the room and down the hallway. A furious Ted was hot on our tail. We came to a split hallway, not knowing which way to turn. We looked behind us to see Ted running towards us.

"Go down that left hallway. Trust me." Kim whispered. I nodded, running as fast as I could down the left hallway. I turn to see Kim continuing to stand where she was before. Ted grabbed her arm and slapped her across the face. I grimaced, looking up to see double doors at the end of the hallway.

I burst through them, finding myself outside of the building. Instead of stopping, I kept running. I came across a large field of trees. Figuring this would be my only chance to hide, a scaled the largest tree and pressed up against the trunk, breathing heavily.

The door to the building opened and two men walked out. They looked around the building, probably searching for me, until someone yelled for backup on the inside. I felt myself go pale. Kim let me escape. She was acting as a distraction so I wouldn't get caught!

I waited for a few more minutes, just to be safe, then I jumped down from my hiding place and took off running down an abandoned road. After walking for a few minutes, I came across a sign. 'Welcome To Seaford!' it read. This whole time, we have been right outside of Seaford?!

Next to the sign was a payphone. My hopes were lifted as I ran towards it, digging into my pockets for a quarter. Luckily, my mother never let me leave home without some 'emergency change' with me. I slid the quarter into the slot and dialed the first number that popped into my head. It rang twice before it was answered.

"Hello?" Rudy asked from the other side of the line. I breathed a sigh of relief. Thank goodness he answered his phone!

"Rudy!" I exclaimed happily into the phone.

"Eddie?! Is that you?! Where are you? Is Kim with you too? Do you know who took you? We're all so glad you're okay! Are you hurt? Do you need-" He rambled. I rolled my eyes.

"Rudy! I'm fine! I need you and the gang to drive down to the 'Welcome To Seaford' sign!" I interuppted.

"Alright, we'll be right there! Hang on, Eddie!" He replied. I hung up the phone and made my way back to the sign. Please hurry guys! Kim's life is in danger!

*Kim's P.O.V*

I made my way to the split hallway. When Ted had taken me to the room he beat me in, I made myself memorize these halls. Down the left hallway was the door to freedom. Down the right hallway were the steps to the second floor. The second floor is where they did all their...torturing...

"Go down that left hallway. Trust me." I whispered to Eddie. He nodded, sprinting down the left hallway. Go find help, Eddie. I'm going to need some after this! I stayed in my exact spot, waiting for Ted to catch up. If he caught me, he wouldn't worry about Eddie.

When Ted reached me, he roughly grabbed my arm and slapped my face. I growled at him. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Eddie burst through the double doors. I need to make sure Ted wasn't going to go after him now that he caught me, so I did what I had to do. I got into a fighting stance, ripping my arm out of his grasp.

"Not a very smart move, Blondie." He snarled. I glared at him. Ted wasn't there to see me fight against our kidnappers, so he has no idea what i'm capable of. I love it when people underestimate me. The look on their faces after I whip their sorry little behinds is priceless!

"We'll see about that, Teddy!" I snapped. He glared back at me, but it didn't frighten me. He aimed a punch at me, but I caught hit. I used his force to send him back into the wall. A man came running from around the corner. I did a backwards kick to his chest. He fell right on top of Ted. Two more men came out, but they raced outside towards Eddie. My eyes widened.

"Hey! Catch me if you can, you little BRAT-HOLES!" I screamed, taking off down the right hallway. I raced up the flight of stairs, heart beating a thousand miles per hour. Foot steps pounded after me.

"We need back-up!" Someone yelled from behind me. "Get those two guys from outside! This chick is crazy!" He continued. I smirked. How many kidnappers does it take to catch a fifteen year old girl? Let's find out.

I ran down the hall, bobbing and weaving through outstreched hands. I came across a deadend, skidding to a stop. I guess i'll just have to fight my way from here. One of them advanced towards me. I flipped him over my shoulder and out of the open window. He landed in a full garbage bin down below. Another one of my original kidnappers charged towards me. I side-stepped again, causing him to crash into the wall behind me. Sheesh, will this guy ever learn?

I blocked and dodged attack after attack until I felt a sharp pain run down my left shoulder blade. I screamed, falling to my knees. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to think of anything besides the agonizing pain. I opened my eyes again to see a pair of shiny, black shoes standing in front of me. My eyes trailed up to the bloody knife in his hand. I gulped. That was my blood.

"You came at the perfect time...Boss." Ted's voice said. So, this was the high and mighty boss, eh? I tore my eyes off of the knife and looked straight into the eye of the person in charge of it all. I gasped.

It was...

**MAJOR cliffy! Don't worry, chapter nine is posted as well. Sorry it has taken me so long to update. It's hard to find time to be able to write two or three chapters a day. I mainly try to write them on my laptop or on my phone. It's very hard. **

**By the way, I do NOT own 'The Princess Bride'. It's a really good movie, though!**

**-TheCleanWriter**


	9. Chapter 9: The Big Boss

**Ready to find out who the big boss is? Here we goooo! Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Kickin' it or anything else in the story except for the plot and any OC's it contains.**

Chapter Nine: The Big Boss

*Kim's P.O.V*

It was...MR. TAKIMURO?! My jaw dropped at the sight of his face. Mr. Takimuro was the man in charge of the NYKC! I felt as if I had stopped breathing. He smirked down at me.

"Surprised to see me?" He asked evilly. My surprised expression switched to an intense glare. Was this guy insane or something?

"I'll admit, I didn't see it coming." I confessed coolly I snorted out a laugh. "Just one question: Why?" I questioned. He crossed his arms, staring down at me intently. Okay, I don't get scared easily, but this guy was just plain creepy.

"This year was supposed to be LEGENDARY. It was to be the first year where two dojos from the same city were excepted into the NYKC. You and that Jackson fellow were to make history! I was so excited about it, that I even placed bets on who was going to win! When you backed out, do you know how much money I lost? I lost ONE-THOUSAND DOLLARS on you! Yours and Jack's fight was supposed to be epic and thrilling! None of those other Black Dragons were good enough to take your place! You ruined EVERYTHING!" He shouted. I raised my eyebrows. Okay, he's got a point there.

"I'm sorry that you stupidly bet on me, causing you to lose your money and i'm sorry that there won't be some huge, epic fight for people to watch, but I found where my true home is. It wasn't with those stupid Black Dragons. It is with the Wasabi Warriors." I apologized. His face remained stone hard. "Also, if you still are allowing the Black Dragons to be in the competition, wouldn't it still be legendary?" I continued.

"Having those wimps in my competition won't make it legendary YOU were supposed to be this amazing fighter! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!" He screamed. "We also hardly ever get any girls signed up for the competition. You stupid blonde." He spat. Fire blazed within me. Oh no he didn't! Anger overwhelmed me. I couldn't think straight.

"That's it!" I yelled, swiping my foot into his legs, knocking him to the ground. I jumped up to my feet and dashed for the nearest door. I quickly swung open the door, missing the word 'ROOF'. I then screamed the first name that came to my mind.

"JACK!"

*Jack's P.O.V*

The tires of Rudy's van screeched to a halt as we all jumped out, hugging Eddie to death. We all showered him with questions. My eyes widened as I noticed the absence of a certain blonde.

"EVERYBODY QUIET!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. All their mouths snapped shut as they turned to face me. "Eddie, where is Kim?!" I asked, worry and fear clear in my voice. He dropped his gaze to his feet.

"Only one of us could escape. She told me where to go then ran off to get the kidnappers off my trail. I had to go get help! If there was a way for both of us to escape, we would have done it! I'm so sorry." He replied shakily, fighting back tears. I placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Eddie. At least you were able to escape and find us." I comforted. He gave me a weak smile.  
"Do you remember where you were being held at?" Milton asked as we all piled back into the car. Eddie nodded, pointing further down the road. After only a few short minutes of driving, Eddie pointed towards an old, abandoned building.

"In there." He whispered. We hid Rudy's van behind some trees. After filing out of the van, we silently made our way towards the building. A bone-chilling scream made us all jump in worry.

"JACK!" A female voice screamed. My eyes went wide. I recognize that voice.

"Kim.." I choked out.

"RUDY! SOMEBODY, HELP!" She screamed again. It sounded like it was coming from the roof.

"She's up there! She's on the roof!" Jerry yelled, pointing towards the roof. I spun around to face Eddie.

"Eddie, how do we get up there?!" I shrieked. Please hang on, Kim! He paused, squeezing his eyes shut, as if trying to remember the layout of the building. His eyes snapped back open.

"Through those doors, straight down the hall and up the stairs! I don't know where to go from there!" He replied. I nodded as I burst through the double doors. A large man ran towards me. I swung at me, nailing him right in his jaw. I sickening crack sounded. That'll hurt in the morning!

I raced down the hall and up the stairs with Eddie, Rudy, Jerry, and Milton right behind me. As we reached the second floor, I continued down another straight hallway. It led to a dead-end with about twenty more men waiting by it, guarding a door that said 'ROOF'. I cursed under my breath.

"Take care of these guys. I'm going after Kim!" I demanded throwing some of the guys out of my way. Eddie, Milton, Jerry, and Rudy immediately got into their fighting stances and fought against the men. I pounded up steps leading to the roof and swung open the last door. A bleeding and bruised Kim was fighting an enraged Mr. Takimuro. My blood boiled at the sight of Kim's injuries. How dare they hurt MY GIRL?! My fists clenched.

"Kim! Get away from her you creep!" I growled. His head snapped up towards me as I charged towards them. With one hard shove, he pushed Kim behind him. She tumbled and rolled to the edge of the building. A knife was sticking up out of the floor of the flat roof. She grasped onto it for dear life as her waist down dangled off the two-story building. My heart started racing.

"Hold on, Kim!" I yelled as I angrily lunged at Mr. Takimuro. NO ONE hurts my girl and gets away with it!

*Kim's P.O.V*

"RUDY! SOMEBODY, HELP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I was currently standing on the flat, gravel roof of the building. The door to the roof slammed from behind me. I turned to see a furious Mr. Takimuro, breathing heavily.

"I'm really going to enjoy this!" He spat, raising the knife he had cut me with only moments ago. My eyes widened. My shoulder blade had mostly gone numb from loss of blood. He advanced towards me, but I kicked the knife out of his hand. It flew up into the air and stabbed into the gravel roof a few feet from the edge. I fought for my life. I need a miracle!

"Kim! Get away from her you creep!" Jack's strong voice growled. I felt my knees start to go weak as I looked over at my hero. Suddenly, I felt something hard shove into my bleeding shoulder. The pain caused me to lose my balance and fall backwards. I rolled and tumbled uncontrollably until my legs dangled off the edge of the building. My hands desperately clawed at for whatever I could hold onto. My hands reached the knife. I held onto it for my life. If I fell, I would become a lovely little splatter on the concrete below.

"Hold on, Kim!" Jack yelled. After listening to what sounded like Jack and Mr. Takimuro fighting, a shiny, black shoe swung towards the knife I was holding. The knife lost its grip on the roof, causing me slide further off the roof. My hands clasped the rain gutters. Please don't let me fall! Please don't let me fall!

"Jack!" I cried out. I heard a yelp and the sound of a body collapsing onto the roof. I gulped. Please don't tell me that was Jack! What happened next scared me even more. What sounded like metal snapping came from the rain gutter I was holding onto. It fully snapped, causing me to fall along with it.

"Jack!" I screamed again, this time, more urgently. A warm hand wrapped around me wrist. I looked back up into the eyes of my one and only love, Jack Brewer. Sobs escaped my lips as he pulled me back onto the roof. I cried into his shirt. He stroked my hair while wrapping his arms protectively around me.

"Kim.." He whispered into my hair. I looked back up at him, tears streaming down my face. He wiped them away with his thumb. "I love you. I have loved for quite some time now! Ever since I caught your apple with my foot, you're all I ever think about. I was always jealous when guys like Brody, Ricky, Brad, and Brett caught your eye or you caught theirs. That letter I wrote you before I went to the Otai Academy was filled with every little detail of my undying love I have for you! After almost losing you, I couldn't risk never telling you how I feel about you! I know you probably don't feel the same way, but I just-" he said until I cut him off with a kiss. He froze at first, but almost instantly kissed back. We broke apart for air, resting our foreheads against each other.

"I love you too, Jack. I always have and I always will." I replied, smiling. He smiled from ear to ear. We then kissed again. Fireworks went off in my head. I felt like I was right where I was meant to be: in the arms of my best friend and true love, Jack Brewer.

**Whoa. That had to be the most intense chapter I have EVER written! Hope it was worth the wait! So sorry I haven't updated in awhile, you know it's kind of hard. Anyways, did you see that coming? I didn't think so! **

**I have also noticed that I have only written about Kim's fight scenes. I will definitely try to do more fights with the others...sorry about that...**

**-TheCleanWriter**


	10. Chapter 10: Paparazzi

**I just LOVE how chapter nine ended! Didn't you?! Sooo cute!:) Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it and happy reading!**

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Kickin' it or anything else in the story except for the plot and any OC's it contains.**

Chapter 10: Paparazzi and Dating

*Jack's P.O.V* She loves me...she _loves_ me! This may be the single best moment of my entire existence. My dream girl loves me back! Right now, I think I could jump over the moon! I helped Kim stand to her feet. We were still on the roof and she had just managed to get her happy/sad tears under control. Happy tears because she found out my feelings for her, but sad tears because...well you know...she kind of almost died...

"Can you walk?" I asked, worry etched in my voice. She gazed up at me.

"I just found out that you love me back, if you want I can fly." She cooed. I blushed until a smirk found its way onto my lips.

"Did you just steal that from 'The Princess Bride'?" I teased. She giggled. I love it when she giggles.

"Maybe." She squeaked. I laughed as I pulled her into another hug. I inhaled the scent of her hair. Oh how I've been dreaming of this moment. I was finally able to hold my love in my arms again! I was finally able to keep her safe. "Kim, you have no idea how much I love you." I muttered into her hair. She dug her head deeper into my chest.

"I think I can imagine." She replied softly. I chuckled at her.

"Come on, let's get moving, i'm sure the guys are worried sick about us." I said, snaking my arms around her waist. She smiled at me.

-(line break)-

We broke our way through all the annoying news cameras and photographers, blocking Eddie and Kim as much as we could. They kept on yelling their names. Ever since the kidnapping, they've become pretty well-known around here. We were literally steps away from the door of the dojo until I felt Kim's hand being ripped from mine. I whipped around to see some paparazzi guy dragging her towards the cameras She had a look of pain on her face.

"Please, stop! Just let me go!" She tried to shout over the noise of their voices.

"Hey!" I yelled, fists clenching. I marched my way over to the jerk and tore him away from Kim. "Knock it off! She doesn't want to talk, so don't make her talk! We're done here." I snapped, gently guiding Kim away.

"We're done when I say we're done." The man snottily replied, pushing me away and grabbing Kim again. My blood boiled. You see, i'm not a big fan of the shoving! I grabbed the lense of his camera.

"You probably shouldn't have done that." I spat, pushing him backwards. I lightly pushed Kim behind me and began fighting with the photographers. Wow, this hasn't happened since the Ricky Weaver incident. I used a camera's flash the Ricky Weaver incident. I used a camera's flash to blind two of them while kicking away another. I flipped one more onto a nearby table. I then grabbed three of their press passes and tangled them together. After they had all stumbled backwards, I spun on my heel, grabbed Kim's hand and ran towards the dojo. We locked the door behind us and pulled down the shade.

"Thank goodness. I never thought they'd let me go!" Kim breathed. I chuckled lightly, tucking a loose strand of her blonde hair behind her ear.  
"I would never let them do that to you." I reassured, taking her hand in mine. She smiled at me.

"KIMMY!" Her family screamed in unison. She laughed as they engulfed her into a big group hug. Her family were the only ones who were able to call her Kimmy. I was allowed to too, but only on special occasions.

"When Logan called to tell us that you never came home after practice and that you weren't answering your cell phone, we jumped onto the quickest plane back home possible." Her mom gushed. I smiled at them. Kim's parents had gone to Hawaii for their anniversary, leaving Kim's two older brothers in charge, Logan and Austin. They were really nice to their little sisters, but way too over-protective.

"I'm just glad to be home!" Kim exclaimed happily, hugging them all again. I looked over to see Eddie's mother hugging him to death.  
"Oh Eddie, sweetie, when you didn't show up for dinner, I called your dad's place, but he said you weren't there either! Oh honey, I was so scared!" She sobbed. Eddies parents were divorced, but Eddie didn't really mind. His dad still lived in Seaford so Eddie could stay with him for a few weeks at a time and still be able to go to school. He mostly stayed with his mom, though.

"I missed you so much, mom! Where did dad go?" He asked. She kept him in a tight hug.

"He's still on his way back from the hospital." She answered, kissing the top of his head. While Kim had been dangling from the roof, Rudy had called the cops and the hospital. The police showed up and arrested Mr. Takimuro, Ted, and the rest of their goons. An ambulance took Kim and Eddie to the hospital for examining as well. Eddie had a broken finger and a bruised rib. Kim wasn't so lucky. She had multiple bruises and a minor fracture in her ankle. She also had to get her left shoulder blade stitched up and left arm put into a sling. All of this craziness has made me compeletly forget about the competition! I mean, with Mr. Takimuro in jail and everything, who was going to run the competition?!

"Hey, Rudy," I whispered. He looked over at me. "With that nut-job in jail, who's going to run the competition?" I asked. He face-palmed.

"I forgot to tell you! His sister, Evelyn Takimuro, is taking over. Don't worry, she's not insane like her brother!" He answered. I smiled. So everything actually turned out to be okay! And thank goodness for that!

*Kim's P.O.V*

After being attacked with hugs, my family finally let me go. We were all smiling like idiots. It's good to be back!

"So, what do you want to do now, Sweetheart?" My mom asked. I smiled.

"Let's go home." I breathed. They all laughed, helping me towards the door. My foot was in a boot and the sling on my arm was really annoying me.

"Kim! Eddie! Care to say a few words to Seaford?" A reporter asked as we stepped outside the dojo. I felt Jack stiffen beside me. "Come on, Kim. We all want to hear how you both made it through all of this!" Another reporter said.

"Look I already told you once, back off or else I will-" Jack growled. I cut him off by grabbing his hand and squeezing it. He immediately calmed down, gazing lovingly at me. I took a deep breath.

"You want a story? Fine. I'll give you your story." I stated. All their microphones shot out towards me. I took another deep breath, squeezing Jack's hand for confidence. "A few days ago, Eddie and I were taken by a man named Ted. Ted and the rest of his goons had been hired by Chen Takimuro." I started. They gasped. Oh, it gets worse.

"Isn't Chen Takimuro the man in charge of the NYKC?" Someone asked. I huffed.

"Not anymore." I smirked slightly. A few reporters laughed. I heard Jack chuckle beside me. "They took us to an old, abandoned warehouse. They beat us with their bare hands and also with brass knuckles-" I started before Eddie cut me off.

"They didn't beat me! They beat KIM! She was the one who took all the hits so I wouldn't have to. Kim is the real hero." He added. I smiled at him.

"Luckily, Eddie was able to escape and find the others so they could rescue me." I finished.

"I escaped also because of Kim." Eddie mumbled under his breath. I cracked another small smile.

"They rescued us and now we're safe. There's your story. Can we go now?" I asked, clearly annoyed. The photographers began to bombard us with pictures. I held my hand up to protect my eyes from the blinding flash, stumbling slightly backwards. That's when Jack went all 'body-guard' for me.

"Alright, guys. Time to back off." He snarled, guarding Eddie and I from the press. Again, they shouted out our names and random question. Didn't I just give them what they wanted? We followed Jack out of the mall. He shoved away a few people here and there. I'm so lucky to have guy like him!

*Jack's P.O.V*

I have to keep my promise to myself, which is going to be easy now that I know how Kim feels about me. Now, where should I take her on our first date? Think, Jack. Think! A girl like Kim only comes around once in a lifetime so I NEED to plan out the perfect first date! I would usually ask for Milton's help with this kind of stuff, he's the romantic and mushy kind of guy, but this really needs to come from my heart. I love Kim, and I really want things to be really special between us. I'm not just going to throw it all away. I then saw the blonde beauty walk up to her locker. I smirked as I strode towards her, wrapping my arms protectively around her waist. She giggled.

"Hey there, girlfriend!" I cooed. She giggled again before playfully elbowing me in the gut.

"I'm sorry, but I don't recall you asking me out on a date." She teased, placing her books into her locker. I cracked a smile. So, she's going to make me work for this, eh?

"Well then, Kim, would you do me the honors of being my date tonight?" I asked, taking her hands in mine. She wrinkled her nose, pretending to think about what answer she should choose.

"Okay!" She squeaked, pulling me into a hug. I laughed as I hugged her back. Right now, I was in complete bliss. The bell rang, ruining our little moment. We sighed, not wanting to say goodbye.

"I'll pick you up tonight then?" I asked. She nodded, biting her lip. I couldn't help but smile at her. I love it when she bites her bottom lip! I started to walk towards my next class until I hear her call from behind me.

"What do I need to wear? A dress? Jeans? Swimsuit?" She asked. I chuckled to myself. She is just too cute!

"I'll let you know, but keep in mind that it's a surprise " I replied, a mischievous glint in my eyes. She rolled her eyes playfully, walking away from her locker. I love that girl!

*Kim's P.O.V*

I sat at my bedroom desk, working on my homework. Well, at least ATTEMPTING to work on my homework with this stupid brace on. I finally snapped.

"That's it!" I almost shouted in disgust as I pulled the brace over my head and off my arm. I dropped in on the ground, ignoring the sudden wave of pain run through my injured shoulder blade. No matter where Jack was taking me on our first date, I was NOT going to wear that dumb brace!

My phone buzzed, snapping my back into reality. I picked up my iPhone and unlocked it, smiling at my wallpaper. It was a picture of Jack and I. He had his arm wrapped around my waist and I had my head in the crook of his neck. Jerry had taken it one day at the dojo while we weren't looking. He had set it as my wallpaper, but I never took it off. Jack's name popped up on the screen. My face instantly brightened.

(Jack **bold**, Kim_ italics_)

**Still on for tonight?;)**

_Yes, I believe we are!;)_

**Awesome!:) I'll pick you up around 6-ish?**

_You got it, Brewer! Btw, what should I wear?_

**Wear somethin' cute, but, of course, that won't be too difficult!;) It's going to be reeeallly romantic and gushy though, so be prepared, Crawford!**

_Oooo, can't wait!:)_

**See you then, beaut****iful!**

_I'll be waiting, handsome!_

(end of text conv)

I flopped down on my bed and pulled my phone up to my chest. Could life get any better? Nah, I don't think that's possible! I looked over at my alarm clock. It was 4:38. 4:38?! My date with Jack is at 6!

I jumped up from my bed, ignoring the pain in my shoulder again as I threw open my closet doors and searched my closet for the perfect outfit. He said it was romantic and to wear something cute. I reread his text message 'Of course, that won't be too difficult!;)'. I love this boy!

**Oh gosh! I am so so so so so so so sorry for the late update! School is just killing me right now and I never have time to get on and write! I also hate to ask this but...I would like some more reviews before I update again... That way, I can get more reviews and more time to right the next couple of chapters! Again, sooooo sorry for the late update!**

**By the way, I do NOT own the Princess Bride! I just had to add that line into the story. It was just too cute to pass up! Also, Chen is Mr. Takimuro's first name!**

**-TheCleanWriter**


	11. Chapter 11: Baby it's New York!

**The adventure still isn't over! Please review! Enjoy and happy reading! By the way, the title from this chapter comes from the song "New York" by Alicia Keys...well, I tweaked it a little bit..**

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Kickin' it or anything else in the story except for the plot and any OC's it contains.**

Chapter 11: Baby, I'm in New Yooorrk! Concrete Jungle, Where Dreams Are Made Of!

*Kim's P.O.V*

I looked at my clock again. 5:56. Jack's going to be here any minute! I looked at my self in the mirror. Daaanng. I look pretty hot, if I say so myself! I was wearing a silky, dark pink dress that flowed down a few inches past my knee. It hugged my curves, but at the same time, flowed freely and gently around me. It has short sleeves and a sweat heart neckline.

I wore my curled hair half-up/half-down and put on a natural shade of makeup. I slipped on my white sandals and grabbed my white jean jacket. I was wearing a few silver bracelets on my wrists along with silver rings on my fingers.  
I even had time to paint my nails white! I then clipped my silver necklace, that had the name 'Kimberly' written in cursive writing, around my neck. I smiled at myself. I hope Jack likes it!

"Kimmy, Jack's here for your date!" My dad called from downstairs. I sighed.

"Be right down!" I replied. I grabbed my white purse, stuffing my iPhone and a few bucks into it. I added nother quick swipe of lip gloss to my lips. Jack loves when I wear lip gloss! I made my way down the stairs to find Jack nervously sitting on the couch with Logan and Austin towering over him. I decided to watch them for a bit.

"What college are you planning to go to?" Logan pressed.

"Seaford University." Jack answered, shifting uncomfortably. They kept staring at him.  
"What kind of career are you striving for after college?" Austin asked, putting his hands on his hips. Jack scratched his head.  
"Uh, well...anything that involves protecting people. Like maybe a bodyguard, Secret Service, Army, cop, or lawyer..." He answered, shrugging his shoulders. The studied him some more. Maybe i'll let them give him a few more questions.

"How many girls have you dated?" Logan asked. My ears pricked up. I actually want to know the answer to this one.

"None. Well, I went on a double 'date' with this girl Lindsey once, but it was against my will." He answered, rubbing his sweaty palms on his jeans.

"And what are your intentions with Kim tonight?" Austin added. Jack smiled a little.

"I want to give her the first date she deserves. I'm going to give her the best date ever!" He answered, voice filling with confidence. Alright, this poor guy has suffered enough.

"Whoooa, what's going on here?" I asked, crossing my arms. All three of their heads snapped towards me. Jack's eyes filled with relief while Logan's and Austin's filled with the slightest bit of fear. I pursed my lips at them, shaking my head slightly with disappointment. My brothers' heads hung low.

"Sorry, Kimmy." Austin muttered.

"We were just trying to protect you...like how we didn't last time." Logan added, anger building in his voice towards the end of his sentence. My eyes widened. They just blurted that out in front of Jack! He was NOT going to like that story.. Jack raised his eyebrows at me as if he were asking 'what happened last time?'. I smiled at him slightly, shrugging it off.

"Thanks for looking out for me, but I think I can take care of myself these days." I teased. They all cracked a smile. I then linked my arm with Jack's and pursued the front door. "Alright, we better leave! Bye, guys!" I called, hurrying out of the door. After we finally made it out of my driveway, Jack turned towards me.

"You know, I didn't get the chance to tell you this, but you look AMAZING!" He gushed, gazing at me. I blushed.  
"Thanks, Jack. You don't look too bad yourself." I replied, winking at him. Now it was his turn to blush. He really did look hot though! He was wearing a black, button up shirt with dark blue jeans and red vans.

"I had to keep my jaw from dropping when I first saw you. I knew that if I said ANYTHING about how hot you look, your brothers would have murdered me!" He continued. I laughed. He's got a point there. One wrong thing Jack did would earn him a black eye and broken spine, courtesy of my brothers.

Yeah, I know what you might be thinking. How could they beat up Jack? He's a second-degree black belt! Well, what the gang doesn't know is that I come from a karate nuthouse!

My parents are both third-degree black belts, my brothers are both third-degree black belts, I'm a second-degree black belt, and my little sister is a yellow belt. Yeah, karate nuthouse right?

"Smart move, Brewer." I smirked. He chuckled, snaking his arm around my waist.

"Why thank you, Crawford." He replied. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"So, where's our 'surprise, romantic date' at?" I asked, leaning against him more. His grip tightened on my waist.

"There's a reason they call it a surprise, Kim!" He teased, smirking at me. I rolled my eyes playfully. After walking for a few more minutes, he stopped. I turned to face him. He pulled out something from his back pocket.

"A bandanna?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow. He chuckled as he covered my eyes with it.

"Told you it's going to be a surprise!" He said, tying the bandanna onto my head. I rolled my eyes even though I knew he couldn't see it.

"You just rolled your eyes, didn't you." Jack continued. I giggled.

"You know me so well!" I replied. He laughed as he then slipped his hand into mine and placed the other one lightly onto my back. We started walking again. I felt as if I was going to trip over a big rock or something, but I never did.

"You're going to kill me, aren't you?" I joked. I heard him laugh as he halted to a stop.

"Kill you with romance." He cooed, removing my blindfold. I found myself staring at a romantic, candle lit picnic on a blanket at the beach near the mall. I gasped.

"Jack...it's...it's beautiful!" I breathed. He smiled as he took my hand, guiding me toward the picnic. We sat down onto the blanket, looking out into the ocean.

"I'm glad you like it." He replied, opening the basket. After dinner, we packed up the plates, cups,silverware, and candles back into the basket. He moved the basket off to the side and motioned for me to sit down with him on the sand. I smiled as I sat down between his legs, my back facing him.

He wrapped his two, strong arms around my waist. I rested against his chest, watching the sunset on the ocean. The air began to become chillier. I involuntary shuttered, which Jack noticed. He draped the blanket over both of us, pulling me in closer.

"Kim?" He asked. I kept staring at the beautiful sunset.

"Hmm?" I responded.

"I wanted our first date to be really special. At first, I wanted it to be in New York when I went for the competition, but I just couldn't wait that long." He said, resting his chin on the top of my head. I hope he likes my new peach conditioner!

"Uh, Jack. We're leaving for New York tomorrow." I reminded him, rubbing his arm softly. I felt him chuckle.

"Another dateless day for us, would have been an eternity " He answered lovingly, winking at me. I giggled. I burrowed my head deeper into his chest. Everything is absolutely perfect!

-(Line Break)-

"Kimmy!" My mom called from the bottom of the stairs. "Are you ready to go? You have to be over to the dojo in ten minutes!" I placed my toothbrush back into my suit case and zipped it up.

"I'll be right there, Mom! Just have to do the final touches to my outfit!" I replied. I fixed my hair and outfit, examening myself in the mirror. I was wearing a white and blue striped dress. It hugged my curves and flowed down to the tops of my knees. It had an adorable straight neckline. Because it was strapless, I topped it off with a white cardigan and a big, brown belt.

I had braided my hair into a side-fish tail and slipped on a blue and white striped headband. The shoes I were wearing were dark blue flats, the exact same shade as the blue in my dress, and had a big white bow on the front. I had applied a very light amount of make up. I sighed, grabbing my suitcase off of my bed.

We were all meeting up at the dojo, then all heading over to the airport together in Rudy's mini van. New York, here I come!

*Jack's P.O.V* "

Jackie, you're going to be late!" My mother called from down stairs. I smirked. Jack Brewer is never late. Everyone else is simply early! Okay, my cockiness is starting to get out of hand..

"Be right there, Mom!" I replied, shoving a few more pairs of clothes into my suit case. I picked it up off my bed and started walking towards the door. As I past the long mirror leaning against my wall, I stopped to take a quick look at myself.

I was wearing an un-buttoned, red and white plaid shirt with a plain, white t-shirt underneath. I also had on light blue jeans and red vans. My hair was expertly tussled, but not too messy. I smirked at myself in the mirror. Kim's going to looove me in this! I rolled my eyes. Again with the cockiness?!

"Jaaack!" My mother called again. I looked at the clock on my dresser I have about ten minutes to get to the dojo! I then jumped into action, grabbing my suitcase off the floor and raced down the stairs.

"Ready!" I grinned. My mom huffed until tears pricked at her eyes.

"I'm going to miss you SO much, sweetie!" She said shakily, pulling me into a hug. I hugged her back, rolling my eyes over her shoulder. Classic Mom.

"It's just for a few days! And you'll get to see your only son on T.V!" I reassured her. She nodded, wiping away a few tears.

"I'm really proud of you, Son." My dad's voice said from behind me. I smiled, turning around to hug him.

"Thanks, Dad. This all wouldn't be happening if you and Grandpa hadn't gotten me into karate!" I replied. He chuckled, patting me on the back.

"See, Louise! I told you he would love karate! Now look at our boy now! He's off to participate in one of the most well-known Karate Competitions in the country!" He teased my mom. She rolled her eyes as my grandfather came into the room.

"Alright, now quit with all the lovey-dovey stuff and let Mr. Karate Man get going or he'll miss his flight!" He said, giving me a big hug. I laughed, hugging him back. My grandfather was my dad's dad. He's also the one who trained Bobby Wasabi! Anyway, he's a third-degree black belt, along with my dad. They both are the ones who got me really into karate!

My mom never really liked it though. She never really got the point of two people beating the crap out of each other. In some ways, she's got a point! But even though she will never try karate herself, she has always been there at my tournaments to support me.

I'm an only child in my family, but it's not too bad most the of how much my grandfather made for training Bobby Wasabi, we have a pretty big house. You would think it would get lonely, but I always have my mom or my dad or my grandpa to entertain me now that Grandpa's living here with us.

"Thanks, Grandpa! So, who's driving with me?" I asked, voice full of hope. You see, I'm 15 years old and I JUST got my drivers' permit, but I still need to have an adult in the car with me at ALL TIMES!

My mom looked up at my dad nervously. She's kind of on the short side while Dad, Grandpa, and I are all on the tall side.

"I'll go with him!" My dad volunteered. She glared at him. "Oh come on, honey! He's going to be in New York!" He replied, throwing his hands up in defense. Being the only child meant my mom was always over-protective of me.

"Fine. You can drive. Just be safe in New York, okay?" She asked, handing my suitcase to my dad. I nodded, giving her one last hug.

"See you guys in a few days! Love you!" I called, getting into the front seat of our family car. New York, here I come!

-(line break)-

I tossed the keys back to my dad as I strode smoothly into the dojo with my luggage.

"Hey, guys! Ready to New York it up?" I greeted, setting my bags down near a pile of stacked luggage.

"Oh yeah, man! It's gonna be so swasome!" Jerry answered, sing-songing the word 'swasome'. I grinned at his made up word.  
"Me too! I got this amazing guide that has so much information on many of the tourist and historical attractions of the great state of New York! We just HAVE to see the Statue of Liberty while we're there!" Milton added, hugging a tourist information guide close to his chest.

"Yeah! My cousin met the love of his life at the top of the Statue of Liberty. Maybe one of us will have the same luck!" Eddie joked. We laughed as a familiar blonde ran into the dojo. All our jaws dropped at the sight of her. Whoa, was I dating a babe or what!

"Phew! You guys haven't left yet!" She panted, placing a hand over her heart as she tried to catch her breath. We continued to stare at her, eyes as big as grapefruits. She cocked an eyebrow at us.

"Uhh...guys?" She asked. Milton, Eddie, and Jerry all snapped out of their trance, jumping back into their conversations about all the things they were planning to do on their trip. I couldn't help but continue to stare at Kim. She smirked at me.

"Like what you see, Brewer?" She whispered, sashaying towards me. I gulped at our closeness. She's got me tied around her little finger. Come on, Brewer! Stay smooth!

"Love it, Crawford." I purred, snaking an arm around her waist. She gave me a sly smile, slipping out of my grasp and towards her luggage. I pouted.

"Alright, guys! Bethany's here! Lets move move move!" Rudy said, shooing us towards the door. We all grabbed our bags and headed for Rudy's van. He wanted to be Mr. Romantic and take his girlfriend out to New York for a romantic boat ride on the harbor.

We piled into his van. Kim and I sat in the back seat, Rudy and Miss Applebaum took the driver and passenger seats while Eddie, Milton, and Jerry sat in the middle seats. We cranked up the music and rolled down the windows.

Soon, we found ourselves singing along to Alicia Keys' song 'New York'. We laughed as I wrapped an arm around Kim's shoulder. She snuggled into my chest, smiling at me. Let the vacation begin!

**Again, very sorry for the late update, but again, I would still like to see more reviews before my next update! **  
**Also, I've had a bad cold lately so that's a big reason for the no updating thing. **

**As part of the disclaimer, I do NOT own Alicia Keys' song 'New York'. It's really catchy though...**

**Hope y'all are liking it so far!**

**-TheCleanWriter**


	12. Chapter 12: Broken Limbs and Hearts

**On with the story! Enjoy and happy reading! More reviews please! **

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Kickin' it or anything else in the story except for the plot and any OC's it contains.**

Chapter 12: Almost Broken Limbs and Completely Shattered Hearts

*Milton's P.O.V*

"Flight 216 now boarding first class passengers. Flight 216 now boarding first class passengers." The intercom blared. We picked up our tickets and carry-on bags as we strolled toward our flight gate.

"Whoa." Kim breathed as we boarded the plane. Our mouths dropped at the sight of the sofa-sized seats.

"This is totally swag, yo!" Jerry exclaimed, scrambling towards his window seat. I checked the seat on my ticket.

"Hey! We're sitting together man!" Eddie said joyfully. I grinned. I wasn't going to be bored on this flight!

"Window seat for m'lady." Rudy gushed, bowing in front of Miss Applebaum. She gigged as she plopped down onto her seat. A passing man winked at her. "What 'chu lookin' at fool! Back off my woman!" Rudy screamed, giving him the stink eye. We all held in laughs as the man stumbled towards his seat.

"Looks like I'm sitting next to you, Kim!" Jack smiled, turning towards her. She smiled back at him.

"Looks like I won't be bored this trip!" She replied. He laughed as Eddie, Jerry, and I exchanged a glance that said 'They are so in love'. Jerry then tilted his head slightly side-ways in confusion.

"Wait...Jack? The seat on your ticket is the one next to mine.." Jerry stated, pointing towards his seat number. Jack and Kim's faces fell as Jack sadly sat down next to Jerry.

"Well, now I'm only a few rows back from you! Not too far!" Jack said, winking at her. Kim giggled, biting her lip. I would gag if I weren't so happy for them.

*Jack's P.O.V*

Man! Stupid seat number! I totally thought Rudy would sit Kim and I next to each other! I pouted in my seat as I saw my poor Kimmy sitting alone in her aisle seat.

"Excuse me, but is this the right seat?" A boy with bleach blonde hair and blue eyes asked Kim,eyes staring down at his ticket. She looked at his seat number on his ticket.

"Yup. You've got the window seat." She answered. He looked up at her, a smile growing onto his lips as he saw the girl he was talking to. Kim looked up as well. Her jaw dropped. "Mason?!" She squealed, jumping into his arms. He laughed as he hugged her back.

"Kimmy!" He exclaimed, picking her up and spinning her around. It was now her turn to laugh.

"I haven't seen you in ages!" She said, sitting down in her seat. He sat down next to her in the window seat.

"I know! I've missed you so much." He replied, still smiling. I growled under my breath. This guy has already gotten on my bad side.

"What's bringing you to New York?" Kim asked.

"The NYKC, duh!" He joked. She laughed as she playfully shoved his shoulder.

"Oh, shut up, Mase! I'm heading there too." She replied, laughing.

"You gonna be in it this year, Kimmers?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No, but I am going as support for my dojo!" She answered. Jerry kept rambling on and on about his girlfriend, Mika, but I tuned him out so I could listen in on Kim and 'Mason's conversation. They laughed and chatted the whole way.

I fell asleep from exhaustion and maybe a little jealousy. I looked over at Kim and 'Mason'. My blood boiled at the sight. Kim had fallen asleep on HIS SHOULDER and his head rested ON TOP OF HERS. I growled for the hundredth time today.

"Woooah, Jack! What's up with you and the green-eyed monster? Are you like tight with him now?" Jerry teased. I glared at him, wiping the smirk clean off his face.

"She just puts the honey-glow in my cheeks!"I replied sarcastically, quoting the movie 'Wreck It Ralph'. Jerry laughed at my joke. We had both just finished watching the movie, well until I fell asleep..

"How did it end?" I asked. He gave me a confused face. I rolled my eyes. "The movie, dummy!" I snapped. His face brightened as he finally understood what I was asking.

"Oh well you see..." He said, whispering the ending into my ear. My eyes went wide.

"Noooo!" I drawled. He nodded, slumping back in his seat.

"Yes!" He replied. I laughed. My smile dropped as I heard Kim stir slightly against...Mason. I felt like I was going to 'vurp'. Vurp is a vomit burp...it's from the movie...ugh, just nevermind!

"Attention passengers, we will be landing in a few minutes. Please power down all electrical devices and fasten your seat belts." The pilot's voice announced over the speakers. Kim shot up in her seat,grinning widely at the guy next to her.

-(line break)-

"Alright guys, we'll take two or three cabs to the hotel. Who's going where?" Rudy asked us as we all gathered together in the airport. We shrugged. Kim kept giggling and chatting to stupid Mason.

"So, Kim, what cab are you going in?" Rudy asked, putting her on the spot.

"Hmm? Oh! Umm, I'll just go with Mason in his cab!" She volunteered, smiling up at him. He smiled back.

"Is he going to the same hotel?" Rudy asked. Kim's face fell.

"No." She grumbled. She said goodbye to Mason and gave him a hug. A long hug. TOO LONG of a hug. Anger bubbled up within me once again.

"Alright, so Jerry, Milton, and Eddie in one cab with Bethany, Kim, Jack, and I in the other one?" Rudy asked. We all nodded in agreement as we grabbed our luggage and walked outside.

"Hey, Jack!" Kim said cheerfully. I didn't even look up at her. "Hi." I said angrily. Without even looking at her face, I knew she was surprised.

"Are you okay?" She asked, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off.

"I'm just peachy. Could you leave me alone now, please?" I spat. She froze. Okay, so maybe that was a little too harsh.

"Everybody ready?" Rudy called as the cabs pulled up.

"Actually, Eddie, could I switch you cabs?" Kim asked. We all looked at her with wide eyes.

"What? Why?" Eddie asked. My jaw went slightly agape.

"Because the last time you three were alone in a cab together, you got married." Kim stated, crossing our arms. We all nodded in agreement, going back into our daily routines.

"See you guys at the hotel!" Rudy said before getting into our cab. I looked through the rear window at Kim. My gut filled with guilt and sadness. I blame Mason. I turned back around, only to hear a soft knock on my window. I rolled it down as Kim poked her head in.

"Can we talk at the hotel later?" She asked. I nodded, keeping my mouth shut. She opened her mouth to say something again, but closed it again instead.

"See you there then, I guess." She mumbled, walking back towards her cab. I sighed, resting my head against the cool glass.

-(line break)-

The cab ride there was mostly quiet. Well, I was at least. Rudy and Miss Applebaum kept flirting and kanoodling with each other and Eddie was laughing his butt off while snap chatting with Jerry, Milton, and Kim.

We pulled up to the curb outside of our hotel. I got out quickly and stretched out my legs. The other cab pulled up behind ours. Jerry fell out, clutching his stomach from laughter. Kim followed, laughing as well. I red-faced Milton slowly peeked out.

"Guys...it's not funny!" He squeaked. Kim and Jerry paused for a second until they burst into laughter again. I slightly frowned. All because of my stupid, bad mood, I got to miss out on having fun with my friends! I shook the thought away. I don't care how mad I am at Kim. I'm not going to let it ruin my trip!...Even if I am a little jealous..

*Kim's P.O.V*

"See you there then, I guess." I mumbled, walking back towards my cab. I felt bad about switching cars, but Jerry, Eddie, and Milton can't be trusted in their own cab anymore...and Jack was being all grumpy at me.

We rode in silence for few minutes until Jerry started gigging. I cocked an eyebrow at him. He chuckled again as he showed me a picture he had just taken with his iPhone. I clamped a hand over my mouth to keep me from laughing. Milton had sneezed moments ago, and Jerry had luckily snapped a photo of it just in time.

"What should I do with it?" He whispered. I looked over at Milton. He still hadn't noticed our conversation.

"Snap chat it to Eddie!" I quietly replied. He chuckled silently again as he sent the picture to Eddie. He soon received a text back saying, 'Hahahahahahaha!'. I smiled at the message.

"Yo, Kim! Check this pic Eddie just snap chatted me!" He said, shoving his phone back at my face. I cracked a smile. It was a picture of Rudy and Miss Applebaum acting all lovey-dovey.

"Awww." I gushed, smiling at the picture. Jerry gave me a face, so I gave him one back. The next thing I saw was a flash.

"Jerry.." I gasped. An evil grin flashed onto his lips.

"Sent." He stated. My eyes went wide as I grabbed his iPhone. Jerry had just sent Eddie the picture he took of my face.

"Ugh!" I groaned, throwing his phone at his chest. He rubbed his chest softly over the spot his phone had hit.

"Hey, what are you guys up to?" Milton asked, finally noticing our mischief. Jerry and I shared a look before looking back at Milton.

"Nothing.." We answered suspiciously. He gave us a look that said, 'Really? Do you really think I'm going to fall for that?'. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine! We're snap chatting Eddie!" I answered, purposefully leaving out the part where we had taken Milton's picture. He beamed at us and Jerry nodded.

"Cool! Let me take a picture of you two!" He said, snatching away Jerry's phone. Jerry wrapped an arm around my shoulders as I hugged his waist. We both smiled like idiots and winked at the camera.

"Perfect!" Milton exclaimed, showing us the picture. I smiled.

"That's a keeper!" Jerry shouted, whooing in the process. I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, we're cute!" I joked. They nodded as they sent the picture. A few moments later, we received another snap chat from Eddie. It was a picture of a bored looking Jack resting his head on the window.

My heart stung a little at the sight. Poor Jack... Milton then began to scroll through Jerry previous snap chats until he came across his sneezing photo. Milton's eyes went wide.

"What is this?!" He shrieked, a horrified expression on his face. Jerry and I burst into laughter as we explained the story to him. Milton blushed slightly.

As the cab came to a stop, Jerry fell out of the door, laughing uncontrollably. I stumbled out after him, laughing as well.

"Guys...it's not funny!" He squeaked. Jerry and I paused for a moment before bursting into another laughing fit. Eddie stood outside his cab, chuckling to himself while Jack looked...Jealous?...

"Milton, that was priceless!" I gasped, holding onto the cab so I wouldn't fall to the ground.

"Yeah, man! I can't believe you didn't notice!" Jerry teased, continuing to roll on the ground in laughter. Milton blushed even more.

"Alright guys, time to check into our rooms! Grab your bags and lets get a move on!" Rudy says, herding us toward the hotel doors. I find myself standing next to Jack. He stiffened beside me. As we got up to the front desk, I tried to look Jack in the eye, but he avoided my gaze. I finally through my hands up in defeat, grabbed his arm and led him away from everyone else.

"Jack, what is going on with you? Ever since we got off the airplane you've been avoiding me! Did I do something wrong?" I asked. I could tell that sadness and guilt were present in my eyes. He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I just thought you would tell me about your...boyfriend." He grumbled, staring at the ground. Confusion covered my face. Boyfriend? My jaw drops as I face palm.

"Are you talking about Mason?! You think MASON is my BOYFRIEND?!" I almost yell. He nodded shyly, still avoiding eye contact with me. I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Mason is my cousin. I haven't seen him since I moved from Tennessee five years ago!" I finished, walking away from a shocked looking Jack. So he was jealous, eh? I rejoined the group as Rudy started handing out room keys.

"Okay! Here are the room assignments! Jack and Jerry in room 318, Eddie, Milton, and I in room 324, and Kim and Bethany in room 321. To the elevators!" Rudy announced, marching towards the elevators.

"Yay! We're going to be roomies!" Miss Applebaum squealed, giving me a tight side-hug. I smiled at her until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I glanced behind me to see an apologetic looking Jack. He gave me a look that said, 'Please stay behind with me. I really need to talk to you'. I sighed again.

"I'll be up in a second." I said to Miss Applebaum. She nodded as she skipped off toward Rudy. "What now, Jack? Are you going to accuse me of murdering my puppy too?" I asked, crossing my arms. He frowned at me.

"No. Kim, I wanted to say that I'm sorry. I just assumed he was your boyfriend or your crush or something! I guess jealous just got in the way AGAIN." He apologized. I couldn't help but crack a smile. How can I stay mad at him?

"Apology accepted." I replied. He smiled widely at me. "You're just lucky you're cute." I finished, winking at him as I turned back towards the elevator. I heard him chuckle behind me as he raced after me.

"So...you think I'm cute?" He teased, elbowing my playfully. I blushed slightly. Crap, what did I just get myself into?

"Don't be getting too cocky, Brewer." I joked. He laughed again.

"Never do, Crawford. Never do." He answered, cockily of course, slipping a hand into mine. I giggled as I gave his hand a small squeeze.

*Jerry's P.O.V*

"I'll miss you, Kimmy!" Jack cooed, opening the door to our hotel room. I could tell Kim rolled her eyes at him. It's what she does!

"Don't be getting sappy on me, Mister!" She replied, but in a nice tone of voice. Jack chuckled softly, gazing at her.

"I can only be sappy with you!" He shot back, lightly shutting the door. I heard a chuckle escape Kim's lips from outside the door. Jack brought his head back and smashed it against the door frame.

"I. Am. An. IDIOT! I stupid, jealous idiot!" He scolded himself, repeatedly smacking his face into the door. I remained in my current position on my bed.

"Dude, if you don't stop smashing your face in, we're going to have to pay to get the door fixed!" I said, pointing towards the indent on the door. He immediately stopped, softly rubbing the indent.

"Sorry..." He mumbled. He walked over towards his bed and flopped down onto it. I grabbed the remote and muted the T.V as I slowly rose into a sitting position.

"What happened?" I asked, nudging him with my foot. He groaned, face buried deep into his pillow.

"I got WAY overly jealous.." He admitted, face still buried into the pillow. I nodded even though I was confused out of my mind. Jealous about what?

"About...?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He groaned again as he shot up, landing in a sitting position like me.

"About Kim! I saw her being all laughy and giggly with the guy, Mason, on the plane and I just got really jealous and angry about it. I didn't speak to her much the rest of the time until she pulled me aside in the lobby to ask me what the heck was going on. After I told her, that's when she dropped the bomb on me. Turns out, Mason's her COUSIN!" He blurted. My jaw dropped. So, judging before knowing, eh? Classic jealousy. It'll come back to bite you in the butt!

"So...Kim DOESN'T have a boyfriend?" I asked. He rolled his eyes at me and gave me a face that said, 'Really, Jerry? REALLY?'. I sheepishly looked down.

"No! She doesn't, but she will soon!" He replied, voice growing softer and softer. A sly grin appeared onto my face as I nodded.

"Ooohhh...wait I still don't get it. Who's going to be Kim's boyfriend?" I asked. Jack groaned again as he buried his face into his hands.

"You, Jerry. You're going to soon be her boyfriend." Jack snapped. My face brightened as I pumped my fist victoriously.

"Whooo! Sweet! Score one for the Swag Master! I'm gonna be Kimmy's next boyfriend!" I cheered, totally oblivious to Jack's sarcasm. Jack's face grew dark as he stared at me incredulously.

"You touch her and I swear I'll end you, Martinez!" He shouted, jumping to his feet as he pointed an angry finger at me. I threw my hands up in defense.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold your swag, man! I was kidding! I'm still going out with Mika!" I defended, scared out of my mind. His face softened as he realiezed he had just had another visit from the green-eyed monster.

"Oh." He said awkwardly, slowly sitting back down on his bed. I smirked at him.

"Jackie likes Kimmy, Jackie likes Kimmy, Jackie likes Ki-" I chanted until he clamped a hand down over my mouth.

"Jerry! Pipe down! What if somebody hears you?!" He whisper-shouted. I chuckled at him. Man, this guys is WHIPPED!"So, when are you going to ask her out?" I asked, removing his hand from my facial hole. He shrugged, snatching the T.V remote away from me.

"I don't know. Probably after the competition tomorrow." He answered, un-muting the television. I nodded, resting my head on the head board as I layed back down.

"Oh yeah! The competition's tomorrow! Are you ready for it?" I asked. He nodded enthusiastically.

"Totally! I am PU-UMPED!" He sing-songed. I cracked a grin. Tomorrow, KICK will prevail!

*Jack's P.O.V*

"Hiya!" I shouted in a strong voice as I took my opponent to the ground. I have beaten every dojo that has come my way. Up next was the Final Match.

"Jack! You did it! Only one more match to go and we WIN!" Kim cheered, giving me a quick hug. I pouted at her. She lightly smacked my chest.

"Oh, don't be pouting! You'll get a bigger hug if you win!" She replied, sing-songing the last few words. I smirked with pleasure. She giggled at my expression as the guys ran over to congratulate me as well. A skinny, Asian women walked out onto the middle of the mats.

"It's now the time you have all been waiting for! The Final Match! The two dojos competing are...The Bobby Wasabi Dojo!..." Evelyn Takimuro announced into the microphone. The gang and I cheered at our name. "...and...The Golden Dragon Dojo!" She finished. My mouth dropped as my cousin, Kai, stepped out onto the mat. My fists clenched as the flashback of him breaking my hand and him trying to kill me up on the Great Wall of China flashed through my brain.

"WHAT?!" We all screamed in unison. I glared at Kai as he smirked at me. "I'll be right back." I spat, walking towards the direction of my very evil cousin.

"Jack, so good to see you again!" He greeted sarcastically. I gave him a mocking smile.

"Yeah, wish I could say the same!" I snarled, crossing my arms. We stared at each other for a moment until he took a daring step forward I then saw Kim jump between us.

"Hey! Back off! You are NOT breaking his hand again, _Kai_." She growled, fists clenched. I suppressed an adoring smile. She's so cute when she's angry! Instead of looking scared and intimidated he just looked amused. My blood began to boil until I remembered that he had never had the pleasure of seeing Kim's karate skills.

"Look, this is men's business, Princess. Why don't you go make us some sandwiches?" He mocked, pushing her aside with his hand. I got ready to deck him in the face until Kim spoke up again.

"You've got hands go make them yourself. And how can it be 'men's' business if I only see one man here. In case you didn't catch my drift, I'm saying Jack's the real man here, not you. Suck on that, _Princess_." She snapped, shoving him slightly backwards with her hands. She placed her hands on her hips, a scowl on her face. Whoa, she means business!

"Hey...has anyone ever told you how hot you look when you get all furious?" Kai asked, stepping closer to Kim. I froze. Was he...hitting on her?!

"Yup." She replied, popping the 'P'. "Jack has." She finished. Kai continued to look her up and down. Okay, I will kill my own cousin if I must!

"Ooo! Feisty ain't she?" He asked his friend beside him. His friend creepily nodded. Kim scoffed, spinning on her heel and getting ready to flounce away.

"The party is only getting started, babe." Kai remarked, grabbing her arm and spinning her back around.

"Hey! If you want a mouthful of fist, then by all means, keep talking! If not, then shut up before I have to duck tape you to the bottom of a low dock right before high tide!" She spat, ripping her arm out of his grasp. I still remained to be staring in shock at the two. I can't believe this is happening! My cousin, who tried to kill me, is hitting on MY girl, and she is totally telling him off! He chuckled darkly.

"I doubt that, sweetie. See you on the mats, _Jack_." He replied darkly, walking back towards his dojo with his friend. Anger filled me as I began to pursue after him. NO ONE talks to MY girl like _that_!

"Jack! Stop! He's not even worth it!" Kim said, jumping in front of me. I stopped, sending Kai one last glare to his back before turning back towards the gang, wrapping an arm around Kim's waist in the process.

"Now, I know my...brother has never done this in past competitions, but, in celebration of the first year of me running the competition, the Final Match will be a TEAM FIGHT!" Evelyn announced, excitement booming in her voice. I turned to look at the guys. Before I even breathe, Jerry jumped up from the bench.

"Whooo! Looks like it's Jerry's time to shine! Let's knock 'em dead, Jack!" He said happily, bouncing up and down. I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow as him.

"Okay, Jerry. You, a yellow belt, want to be the one to help me fight against Kai, a second-degree black belt, who also tried to kill me on the top of the Great Wall of China?" I asked. His face went pale as he turned to Kim.

"Whooo! Looks like it's Kim's time to shine! Knock 'em dead!" He cheered, pulling her to her feet. She rolled her eyes as she straitened out her gi. Everyone in the participating dojos had to wear their gi's, whether they were fighting our not.

"Ready to fight?" I asked worridly, softly resting my hand on the small of her back. I guess you could say I'm a tad over-protective of my friends...especially Kim. She shook her head. I gave her what we like to call 'The Jerry Face'. Basically, it's just a very confused facial expression.

"I'm ready to win." She clarified, smirking at me. I immediately broke into a grin as we walked onto the mats. Kai and his friend faces us. Kai sent a flirtatious wink at Kim, causing my jaw to tighten. Oh, he is so gonna eat his words!

We got into our fighting positions as the ref started the match. Kai's partner instantly sent an attack towards me, causing Kim to be forced to fight with Kai. _Great_.

After a few minutes, I heard an almost undetectable shriek from behind me. I spun around, expecting to find Kim on the floor in pain, but instead, I saw Kai sprawled out on the ground, groaning in pain. I looked at Kim, shock covering my face. She was glaring fiercly at him. Boy, when she's mad, SHE'S MAD!

She turned to help me take down Kai's partner. Seconds before he was done on the ground, I heard Kim yelp. She was kneeling on the ground, grasping the back of her leg tightly. Her eyes were tightly shut, but pain was evident on her face.

"Kim!" I yelled, helping her back to her feet. Kai, who was also back on his feet, let out a dark chuckle. I glared deeply at him as I used my body as a shield in front of Kim.

"See, I told you you can't take me down, _blondie_." He spat, pulling his fist back. I kicked him in the shin before he could aim his punch at Kim. He fist instantly dropped as he stumbled backwards. I landed another kick to his side. His eyes went wide with pain as she shot a sloppy punch towards me. I caught his arm and started to spin him.

Before I could launch him off the mat, Kim delivered a perfect front snap kick to his chest. I flew backwards from the force of her kick, ripping him out of my grasp and into the plaster wall. He crashed into it, leaving a large, Kai-shaped dent. Evelyn Takimuro quickly stepped onto the mat and helped up Kim's and my arms.

"Winner!" She cheered. I looked at Kim, a look of pride and happiness on her face. Evelyn dropped our arms, so I engulfed Kim into a large hug. Everyone, especially Rudy, was going crazy!

"You did it!" Kim squealed softly into my ear. I smiled, tightening my embrace on her.

"No, WE did it!" I corrected. She giggled as I lifted her off the ground and spun her around in the air. The gang all crowded around us, chanting our names. We all gave each other hugs and posed for a group picture with our big check.

"On three, Wasabi?" Rudy asked. We all nodded as the photographer pulled out his camera.

"1...2...3.." He counted. We all jumped into the air, large check in our of our hands.

"WASABI!" We yelled. The camera flashed while we were still in mid-air. Rudy gladly held onto the check as we got our bags and made our way towards the door. Kim and I held hands all the way back to the hotel. Could today seriously get any better?

*Milton's P.O.V*

Today seriously couldn't get any worse. Everything was fine up until we got back from the hotel after the competition.

~Flashback~

"You guys were totally SWASOME out there!" Jerry exclaimed. Jack and Kim grinned, still holding hands. Aww! I remember when Julie and I were like that at that stage in our relationship!...Oh who am I kidding? We still are like that!

"I can't believe we just won $500 for the dojo!" Eddie added. We all nodded, fantasizing about how we were gonna spend it.

"We could get new mats!" I said.

"We could get new training equipment!" Jack added.

"We could put more ads out for my girls in the dojo!" Kim squealed. We all gave her a look. "What? I would like to have some girl friends in the dojo!" She defended.

"How about we use the money for something important...Oh! Like the Mega Flush 6000!" Rudy said. We now all gave him a look.

"Rudy, isn't the Mega Flush 6000 a toilet?" I asked. He rolled his eyes.

"It's not just A toilet, it's THE toilet!" He stated matter-o-factually. I rolled my eyes.

"Uh, guys, if we're all going to the Congratulatory Dinner for the winning dojo of the competition, shouldn't we be getting ready?" Miss Applebaum asked. We all nodded as we went into our separate rooms to change into our formal wear.

The competition always has a Congratulatory Dinner for everyone in the winning dojo. Rudy even gets to bring Miss Applebaum as a guest! I opened my suitcase and pulled out my neatly folded tuxedo. It's the same one I wore to the Swan Cotillion.

I strode out of my room, looking like the coolest nerd around. Eddie came out soon after me. Together we walked down to the hotel lobby. Eddie was wearing his same suit from Bobby Wasabi's almost wedding...and funeral..

Jack, Jerry and Rudy were already waiting for us in the lobby, but the girls still weren't there yet. Jerry, like me, was wearing the same tuxedo he wore for the swan cotillion. Rudy had somehow squeezed himself into his black and white tuxedo he had worn the night of his senior prom and was holding a bright red rose. Probably for Miss Applebaum.

Jack was wearing a dark blue, button-up t-shirt and dark jeans along with some dark blue vans. He had a loose, silver tie around his neck and a single, blue rose was in his hand. Blue roses were Kim's favorite flower!

As if right on cue, Miss Applebaum and Kim started to descend the large, grand staircase. Our jaws dropped as we stared at them. Wow is the only word that could come to mind. Miss Applebaum was wearing a light, lavender dress that flowed down to her ankles. The dress had a slit that traveled up to her knee.

It had a slight v-neck neckline and three quarter sleeves. She had on silver, strappy heels and a diamond necklace. She had a silver clutch purse in her hand and a deep pink, the same shade as her dress, bow in her short, dirty blonde hair.

Kim was wearing a knee length, soft yellow dress. It was short sleeved and had a sweetheart neckline. The top half of her dress was covered with yellow sparkles while the bottom half was just plain, yellow fabric. A yellow ribbon with a big and sparkly, yellow bow in the middle, was wrapped around the waist of her dress. She had on white pumps and a pearl necklace. She had let down her light, honey blonde hair and had curled it to perfection.

"Wow.." We all breathed. Yes, I have a girlfriend, but is it wrong to say that one of my best friends looks absolutely beautiful right now? Jack handed Kim the rose while Rudy gave his to Miss Applebaum. The couples linked arms as we walked towards the limo waiting for us outside the hotel.

"This is swag, yo! I can't believe they would get us our own limo!" Jerry said, stroking the seats of the limo. We all laughed and talked about the competition the whole way there.

-(line break)-

"Milton, are you sure you don't want to hang out with us at that new Teen Club for a bit?" Jack asked. I shook my head. After dinner, Rudy took Miss Applebaum on a romantic carriage ride through New York City while we decided to check out a new club for teens that had just opened a week ago.

"Nah, that's okay. I've got to go call Julie." I answered. They nodded their heads in agreement while Kim awed at my kind boyfriendness.

"Alright, we'll see you later man!" Jerry said, patting me on the back as they all head towards the new teen club. I waved as I walked back into the hotel and into my room. I picked up the hotel line and punched in Julie's cell phone number. I then pulled out my lap top and logged onto Facebook as I waited for her to answer.

I pulled up Julie's profile page. Man, I wish she could have come up with me! A recently added picture caught my eye. It was a picture of Julie with some guy at school. He had his arm around her waist and she was smiling into the camera. They were both in Chemistry class. My eyes narrowed at the boy's face as anger and jealousy began to boil up inside me.

"Hello?" Julie's sweet honey asked. Without saying a word I slammed the phone back down onto the receiver ending the call. I felt my iPhone vibrate next to me. Julie's name and picture popped up on the screen. I hit the 'ignore call' button on my phone, making her smiling face vanish from the screen.

She called a few more times before she tried to text me. I refused to even look at the texts. The only thing I could focus on was the picture of Julie haunting my computer screen. A chat message from Julie popped up. I guess I'll have to talk to her sooner or later.

(Milton **bold**, Julie_ italics_, Facebook underlined)

Milton Krupnick is online

Julie Kesler is online

_Milton?_

**Yeah**

_Why aren't you answering any of my calls or texts?_

**I don't know..**

_Is there something going on? Are you okay? You know you can tell me anything._

**Who's that guy in that picture with you on your profile page?**

_Oh! That's Alex! He's a new kid in our Chemistry class. While you're in New York, he got paired to be my temporary partner._

**You guys look like you're having lots of fun.**

_What? What are you talking about?_

**Just forget it!**

_Fine! Then forget us!_

**What do you mean 'forget us'?..**

_I mean, we're done Milton David Krupnick! If you can't trust me to be a loyal girlfriend, then I don't want to be you're girlfriend at all!_

Julie Kesler is offline

(end of Facebook convo)

I stared at the screen with a shocked expression. Did...did Julie just break up with me?

~End of Flashback~

**Didn't see this chapter coming did ya? Hang on because the story isn't over yet! **

**Keep an eye out of an important question I will be asking you in the A/N underneath chapter 13! It's going to be your chance to decided what happens in the story so stay tuned!**

**By the way, I have no clue what Julie's last name really is so I just made one up!**

**-TheCleanWriter**


	13. Chapter 13: Green-eyed Monsters Sing?

**Hey readers! So, I would like to make a goal for at least 40-50 total reviews(not more, total) by the next couple of chapter! Please! I wanna know how i'm doing so far! Anyway, enjoy and happy reading!**

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Kickin' it or anything else in the story except for the plot and any OC's it contains.**

Chapter 13: The Green-eyed Monster Sings Now?

*Kim's P.O.V*

After dropping Milton off at the hotel, Jack, Eddie, Jerry and I walked down to this awesome, new teen club down the street.  
We waited in line for about half an hour until we finally were able to go in. Because it was a club for minors, there was no alcohol, but it was still pretty awesome!

"There's a table!" Eddie said, pointing to an empty booth. We all piled into it, taking a quick peek at the menus. Jerry and Eddie were both sitting together while Jack had gratefully slid in next to me.

"You know, even though we just ate, the food on this place's menu sounds really good!" I said, pointing towards the picture of buffalo wings.

"Yeah, I think I could make some room for a little more food. How about you guys?" Jerry asked, pointing at the picture of onion rings. We nodded in agreement as we talked the menu over with each other. A waitress walked over to our table.

"Can I get you guys anything?" She asked in a fake sweet tone. We gave her back the menus as I told her our order.

"We'll take the buffalo wings and the onion rings." I answered politely. She scribbled my words down onto her pad of paper, giving me a slightly annoyed look. Okaaayyy...?

"And to drink?" She asked, ruder this time. Why does she all of a sudden hate us...or me?..

"I'll have Mountain Dew!" Eddie answered.

"I'll take an Orange Soda." Jerry replied, winking at her. The waitress rolled her eyes as she impaitently turned towards me.

"I'll have a Lemonade." I said, smiling sweetly. She rolled her eyes at me as well. What's her problem?

"I'll just take a Root Beer." Jack added. The waitress's gaze switched to him, a creepy smile growing on her lips.

"You got it...Tiger." She purred, stroking Jack's arm with her long fingernails. All our eyes widened as the waitress strutted away.

"Did she just-?..." Jerry began.

"I think she just did.." Eddie finished. Jealousy began building up within me. No! Stop it, Kim! Stop it! Don't get jealous! Jack turned to face me, eyes wide. My jaw was slightly agape.

"Kim, don't go murdering people now." Jack soothed. I rolled my eyes as I smacked his shoulder.

"I'm not jealous, you dweeb! I just have to show her that YOU are MINE." I replied, snuggling closer to him. He chuckled as he wrapped a strong arm around my waist. I placed a hand on his chest, looked deep into his eyes and smiled. He smiled brightly back.

The flirty waitress returned with our order. The second she saw mine and Jack's position, she glared at me. Yeah, you can have your eggs and you can have your bacon, but you can't have my man, because he is taken!

"Here's your orders!" She said, setting the trays onto our table. Immediatly, Eddie and Jerry started to devour the food.

"Hey! Leave some for us!" Jack exclaimed, trying to pry the food away from Jerry and Eddie.

"Guys, come on! Let go!" I shouted, trying to help Jack. As Jerry reached for the tray, his buffalo wing sprayed sauce onto my cheek.

I growled at him as I got up to go wash my face off in the restroom.

"Sorry, Kim!" He called from the booth. I smiled a little. Jack probably made him apologize. I pushed on the Ladies Room door and stood by the sink. After scrubbing off the rest of the sauce, I walked back out towards our booth. What I saw made me stop dead in my tracks.

"Wow, you're, like, super-duper muscular. Do you, like, work out or something?" The waitress' sickly voice asked as she stroked Jack's biceps. I felt my fists clench. What the heck does she think she's doing!?

"Uh, yeah. I do karate.." Jack said uncomfortably, scooting farther away from her. I smirked at his actions. See that you bleach-blonde flirt, he's not interested!

"Really? Wow! That's sooo hot!" She flirted, leaning closer to him. Okay, this ends NOW.

"Ummm.." I said awkwardly as I approached the booth, hiding my anger from my voice. She glared daggers at me as she saw me, but it didn't threaten me AT ALL.

"What? Can't you see we're talking here?" She snottily replied. I cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm mostly just see the awkwardness you're putting him through, hun." I shot back sarcastically. Her jaw dropped as I earned an 'oooh' from the guys at my insult. I smirked slightly. Score one for Kim!

"Ugh, just go annoy someone else, would ya? Sheesh, take a hint much?" She spat. I placed a hand on my hips.

"Take a mint much?" I snapped. Her eyes widened as her hand flew up to cover her mouth. The guys snorted, supressing their laughter. Her eyes narrowed at me again.

"You're just too jealous that this cutie," she started, pointing to Jack. "likes me better than you." She crossed her arms, smirking at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh really? Because the last time I checked, he didn't go for the fake blonde, tight shirt, booty shorts wearin, nose-job, with ten inch heels. I mean, come on, that's a FACE not a COLORING BOOK! And even if it was a coloring book, you might want to try to stay inside the lines! Now, do us all a favor, and get over yourself, 'Marissa'." I replied angrily, reading her name off her name tag. At this point, Marissa's jaw had dropped to the floor and the guys were almost purple from laughing so hard.

She pulled her tight mini-skirt down slightly as she continued to waste wimpy glares on me. Her eyes flickered to the microphone and stage as an evil grin played on her lips.

"Fine. Let's settle this with a sing-off." She smirked. I narrowed my eyes at her, causing her to shrink back in fear a little.

"Two words: Bring. It." I replied. She smirked again as she flounced off towards the stage.

"Kim, are you sure you can do this?" Jack asked, sliding out of the booth. I nodded, exhaling deeply.

"I sure hope so." I answered. He smiled at me, giving my hand a small squeeze.

"I know you can. Now, get on up there!...Tiger." He replied, mimicking Marissa. I laughed as he winked at me. Oh, how that boy can brighten up a mood! The guys haven't ever really heard me sing by myself, well, no one has heard me sing by myself!

"Alright, first up in our little sing-off tonight is me, Marissa Queebler." She said into the microphone.

"I'm singing 'My World' by Ginger Fox." She finished. Music blared through the speakers as the lyrics popped onto the screen.

"How low, is everybody watchin'?  
Before, I get the party started.  
You know, you wanna be invited.  
Step right up and get a taste before you bite in!" She sang. She wasn't TOO bad, but definitly not very good. After her song ended, I made my way to the stage.

"Hi. I'm Kim Crawford and I'll be singing 'Catch My Breath' by Kelly Clarkson." I said softly. As the music began to play, I felt myself getting into the vibe.

"I don't wanna be left behind. Distance was a friend of mine. Catching breath in a web of lies. I've spent most of my life riding waves, playing acrobat,shadowboxing the other half. Learning how to react I've spent most of my time

Catching my breath, letting it go, Turning my cheek for the sake of the show.  
Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be told what's supposed to be right.

Catch my breath, no one can hold me back,  
I ain't got time for that.  
Catch my breath, won't let them get me down,  
It's all so simple now.

Addicted to the love I found. Heavy heart, now a weightless cloud.  
Making time for the ones that count.  
I'll spend the rest of my time.  
Laughing hard with the windows down.  
Leaving footprints all over town.  
Keeping faith, karma comes around, I will spend the rest of my life

Catching my breath, letting it go,  
Turning my cheek for the sake of the show.  
Now that you know, this is my life,  
I won't be told what's supposed to be right." I sang. People then started to bob their heads to the music.

"Catch my breath, no one can hold me back,  
I ain't got time for that.  
Catch my breath, won't let them get me down,  
It's all so simple now.

You helped me see the beauty in everything

Catching my breath, letting it go,  
Turning my cheek for the sake of the show.  
Now that you know, this is my life,  
I won't be told what's supposed to be right." Some, especially the guys, had gotten out of their seats and started to dance. I smiled as I continued to sing.

"Catching my breath, letting it go,  
Turning my cheek for the sake of the show.  
Now that you know, this is my life,  
I won't be told what's supposed to be right.

Catch my breath

Catch my breath, no one can hold me back,  
I ain't got time for that.  
Catch my breath, won't let them get me down,  
It's all so simple now It's all so simple now." By now, everyone was on their feet dancing and cheering loudly, everyone except for Marissa. Meanwhile, I was having so much fun on the stage, singing and dancing my little heart out.

"Catching my breath, letting it go,  
Turning my cheek for the sake of the show.  
Now that you know, this is my life,  
I won't be told what's supposed to be right.

(Catch my breath)

Catch my breath, no one can hold me back,  
I ain't got time for that

(Catch my breath)

Catch my breath

(catch my breath)

Won't let them get me down,  
It's all so simple now." I finished. Applause roared through the club as the Jack, Jerry, and Eddie started chanting my name.  
I smiled shyly as Marissa stormed off into the kitchen. I guess that could only mean one thing: I. Won.

*Jack's P.O.V*

Let me just say one thing, KIM HAS THE MOST AMAZING VOICE A 15 YEAR OLD COULD HAVE! I stood in amazment, hearing the crowd chant her beautiful name. And to think, she's all mine! She jumped off the stage and ran straight into my out stretched arms.

"That was absolutly AMAZING, Kimmy!" I complemented, picking her up and spinning her around. She giggled as I set her back down delicatley.

"Well, when somebody tries to steal MY boyfriend, you could say I've got a bit of a fierce side." She replied proudly. I smirked at her.

"A BIT of a fierce side?" I asked, snaking my arms around her waist.

"Okay, a fierce-ER side.." She corrected, wrapping her small, yet strong, arms around my neck. I smiled as I leaned down to give her a peck on the lips, but before I could, the voice of the DJ made us jump apart.

"Give it up for the winner of tonight's sing-off, Kim Crawfoorrrd!" He announced. The crowd cheered again, causing Kim to blush. I smirked at her blushing.

"Oooo, is the tough-as-nails, Kim Crawford blushing?" I teased. She smacked my playfully in the chest, a small smile on her face.

"Oh, shut up!" She retorted. I laughed as Eddie and Jerry made their way towards us.

"Kim!" Eddie called. We both looked up at them, one of my arms wrapped tightly around Kim's waist.

"That was totally swag, Mamacita!" Jerry said. Eddie nodded.

"Yeah! We didn't know you could sing!" Eddie added. She smiled warmly.

"I never had a reason to...until now." She answered, turning back to face me. I quickly gave her a peck on the cheek as she grabbed my hand.

"We better start heading back!" Kim continued, walking towards the door. We all followed her out. As we began walking, I gave her hand a small squeeze, causing her to look up at me. I winked in reply.

All the way back to the hotel, we kept gushing complements towards Kim's angelic voice. Throughout the whole walk, her warm hand never left mine. As we entered the lobby, a pale faced and frantic Milton ran up to us.

"Whoa, Milton! What happened?" I asked, worry etched in my voice. He continued is stride, grapping Kim's wrist.

"Big problem. I need Kim's help." He answered frantically, ripping her away from me and up the stairs. She cocked an eyebrow at him, the blue rose I had given bouncing in her hand with every quick step. Instantly, I missed Kim's warmth, but I shook the thought out of my head. I don't have a very good feeling about this 'big problem' Milton was talking about.

*Kim's P.O.V*

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Take it easy, Milton! What is going on?" I asked as he pulled me towards his hotel room. My hand still felt cold after getting ripped away from Jack's warmth. Milton began pacing back and forth.

"Wow, this is serious. Alright, what happened?" I asked, confusion and worry creeping through my voice. He suddenly plopped down onto a nearby chair, face buried in his hands.

"I screwed up. I got jealous and messed things up with Julie.." He started, his voice becoming weaker and weaker. I placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"How? How did you mess things up?" I asked, urging him to continue. He looked up at me with tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"She-she broke up wi-with me." He answered in a shaky voice. My heart plummeted at his sentence. The power couple of Seaford High broke up?

"What? Oh, Milton! I'm so sorry!" I said, voice barely above a whisper. I knelt onto the ground and wrapped him into a comforting hug. He quietly sobbed into my shoulder as I rubbed circles into his back. Just because I'm dating Jack, doesn't mean I can't comfort one of my guy best friends!

"I-I really me-messed up." He cried. I continued to rub circles into his back.

"It's okay, Milton. We'll fix this. I'll do everything I can to help you." I reassured him in a soft voice. He sniffled.

"R-really?" He asked, hope slightly in his voice. I smiled, nodding my head.

"Of course! I helped get you two together in the first place! I'll just need a little help..." I replied, eyes wondering to Jack. He was talking with Eddie and Jerry, occasionally glancing at Milton and I. I stood up from my kneeling position, offering Milton a hand. He gladly excepted.

"Let's get you back up to your room so we can talk about this." I said, guiding him towards the elevator. He nodded, sniffling as his tear flow slowed.

I looked back over my shoulder at Jack. A look of confusion and worry was spread on his face. I sighed. Now would be a good time as ever to break the news to them.

"I'll be right up." I said, walking back towards the guys. As I approached them, Jack elbowed Eddie and Jerry, getting them to stop talking. I sighed, staring down at my hands.

"Milton and Julie broke up.." I said sadly. Eddie's smile dropped into a frown, Jerry took on a look of disbelief and shock, and Jack's jaw dropped as his eyes widened.

"What?!" They all asked in unison. I nodded. A comfortable silence came upon us as we took in the shocking news. Finally, Jack spoke up.

"Alright guys, Mission: Get-Milton-And-Julie-Back-Together is a go." He stated. We all smiled at him. Leave it to Jack to come up with a plan!

*Jack's P.O.V*

We had arrived back home in Seaford a week ago and Julie was still giving Milton the silent treatment. No matter how hard Kim tried, she couldn't convince Julie to forgive him.

Since we got back, Milton has done nothing but mope around over his break up, Jerry has been all happy being with Mika again, Eddie and Grace have gotten closer, and Kim and I were as happy as ever. Since Milton and Julie broke up, Kim and I had become the star couple. And yes, it's official! The day we left New York I had asked Kim to be my official girlfriend. She, of course, said yes.

School had just gotten out and I was finishing dumping all my textbooks into my locker. I had asked to meet Kim in the music room afrer school today. We gad a date planned, but an important dinner with my family came up, meaning I had to cancel our date.

I made my way to the music room, opening the door very quietly. There, sitting at the piano, was my adorable girlfriend. She luckily hadn't heard me come in, so I leaned against the wall. Maybe I'll even be lucky enough to her play! As if she had read my mind, soft music from the piano emerged as her angelic voice filled the air.

"She's a girl with the best intentions.  
He's a man of his own invention.  
She looked out the window, he walked out the door.  
And she followed him and he said, "Whatcha looking for?"

She said I want something that I want, something that I tell myself I need.  
Something that I want, and I need everything I see

Something that I want,something that I tell myself I need. Something that I want, and I need everything I see, yeah." She sang. The music died down, signaling the end of her little star moment. I then began to clap, causing her to jump up from her seat on the piano bench.

"Jack! Hi! How much did you hear?" She asked, gesturing towards the piano. I smirked.

"Just long enough to know that she's got the best intentions, while he's a man of his own inventions. She was lookin' out the door while he walked out a door. She wants somethin' that she wants, that she tells herself she needs because she needs everthing she sees." I replied, striding towards her. She rolled her eyes, snaking her arms around my neck. I gently wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Guess what movie it's from!" She challenged teasingly. I pretended to think for a moment, even though I already knew what the answer was.

"Tangled." I answered flatly, smirking at my correct answer. She pouted, making my chuckle.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" She asked, softly playing with the back of my hair with her fingertips. I sighed, looking deep into her eyes.

"I kind of have to break our date tonight.." I answered nervously.

"What?" She asked, voice filled with suprise and sadness. Her face had dropped at my words. I pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry! I have some dumb family dinner tonight that I can't miss. Can you please forgive me?" I begged. Man, I HATE doing this to her! She slowly pulled away from my embrace and slipped her hands into mine.

"It's okay. I fine with it." She answered honestly. My face brightened.

"Really?" I breathed. She smiled, nodding.

"Yes, really. Go have fun at your dinner!" She replied. My smiled widened as I picked her up and spun her around. She giggled.

"I have the best girlfriend ever!" I cheered. She rolled her eyes playfully.

"You're just lucky I love you." She retorted. I smiled again, giving her a soft kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too. See you tomorrow?" I asked. She grinned, answering my question with a nod. I winked at her as I exited the music room and walked into the empty hallway. The previous scene I had just shared with my girlfriend flashed through my mind, causing me to smile.

"Jaaaaak." A female voice called from behind me. I smiled, thinking it was Kim. Boy, was I wrong!

"Donna?" I gasped as she sashayed toward me. I backed away from her approaching figure. She creepily smiled at me.

"Hello, Jackie." She greeted, cornering my against some lockers. I shifted uncomfortably.

"What do you want, Tobin?" I spat. She creepily smiled again.

"You." She answered flatly. My eyebrows raised in surprise. What do you say to _that_?

"Well, you can't have me. I'm already dating Kim." I replied, crossing my arms. Before I could walk away, she spoke up again.

"But, do you know what I do have? I think you might be very interested in it." She added. I cocked a confused eyebrow. What could she possibly have that I would want?

**I just keep updating later and later! I am so sorry! I have been out of town a lot this month so it's hard to find time to update plus mid-terms are coming up.:P **

**Anyways, I included A LOT of songs in this chapter. The song the waitress, Marissa, sang was 'My World' by Ginger Fox from an episode of iCarly and also Victorious.(I was thinking of the Karaokie Dokie scene when I wrote that part). The first song Kim sang was 'Catch My Breath' by Kelly Clarkson.(Totally obessed with that song!) The last song Kim sang was the first part of the song 'Somethin' That I Want' from the movie Tangled.(One of my favorite movies!)**

**Now, do you think Milton and Julie will ever get back together?**

**What the heck does Donna want?**

**What's the square root of 146? The world may never know!(until you use a calculator...unless you're like Milton and can figure it out in your head...)**

**Okay, now for this part, PLEASE DON'T SKIP! VERY IMPORTANT QUESTION VOTE!**

**Who do you like the best?: Brett or Brody. R&R to tell me your votes! Thanks!**

**-TheCleanWriter**


	14. Chapter 14: Surprise, Surprise!

**So big cliffy on the last chapter. Also, shout out to one of my guest's comments: **

**After I had written chapter 13, I saw your review! Great minds think alike!;) **

**Anyways, enjoy chapter 14! R&R! Enjoy and happy reading! Disclaimer- I do NOT own Kickin' it or anything else in the story except for the plot and any OC's it contains.**

Chapter 14: Surprise, Surprise!

*Jack's P.O.V*

"What?" I asked, my curiosity getting the best of me. It was then I noticed her hands were behind her back. She pulled them out from behind her and outstretched her palm, revealing a brown, leather bracelet. Wait...that's not just ANY bracelet, that's KIM'S BRACELET!

A while back, before I hit my head and lost my memory after slipping on those bo staffs, Kim had given me a friendship bracelet she had made me for good luck when I went to break the record for the most bricks broken under the age of 15. I had found it missing from my karate bag sometime yesterday. How had she had gotten it? My eyes narrowed at her.

"How did you get that?" I asked accusingly. She smirked, shrugging her shoulders.

"I found it on the ground yesterday. I know this is the bracelet Kim gave you. You were it all the time." She answered, lying through her teeth. I KNOW she didn't just find it on the ground! She STOLE it out of my bag. I took a dangerous step towards her.

"Give it back." I threatened. An amused smile played on her lips as a glint of mischievousness flashed through her eyes.

"Oh don't worry, I will..." She started. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"For a kiss." She finished. My jaw dropped to the ground. Wait, WHAT?! I was frozen stiff. What was I going to do?! I REALLY didn't want to kiss Donna, but I REALLY want my bracelet back! It's really special to me.

"What?! Why?" I asked, not knowing what to say. She stared me dead in the eye.

"That's all I want, Jack. Just one long, meaningful kiss. After that, you can have your dumb bracelet back and I want bother you again." She answered. One little kiss couldn't hurt right? As long as I got my bracelet back!

"Fine. Just one." I snarled. She smirked in victory as she whispered something into my ear.

"You better act like you mean it, Brewer, or the deal is off." She whispered. I growled in frustration, but nodded. She smiled again, eyes flickering over my shoulder. Before I could turn around, she spoke again.

"Now, kiss me." She ordered quietly. Let's just get this over with. I placed my hands onto her waist and pulled her closer to me, closing the gap between us. She kissed back with no hesitation at all. I was SOOOO not enjoying this!

She tangled her fingers into my hair. I liked it when Kim did that, but it hurt when Donna did it. She let out a moan, swiping her tongue against the bottom of my lip. I kept my mouth closed as tight as a steel trap. No way, Donna! That was not apart of the deal!

I then ripped my lips away from hers and stepped backwards. She smirked victoriously while, again, looking over my shoulder. This time, I turned around just in time to see...Kim.

My eyes widened as I stared at my horrified girlfriend. I had forgotten she was even here! Her eyes swirled with sadness, betrayal anger, and hate. Oh, crap!

"Kim.." I breathed. She glared at me, eyes becoming glossy as she ran out the door. I turned to run after her until Donna grabbed my arm.

"Thanks for the kiss...JACK. Oh, and here's your bracelet." She said, tossing my bracelet at me while walking away. I caught it and stared at it hard. I didn't deserve this. Donna had set me up. She WANTED Kim to catch us kissing. The dirty little-wait, there's no time for that! I gotta find Kim!

I ran out of the school, sprinting towards the direction of Kim's house. That's where she would be going to, I just know it! After running until I could hardly breathe, I fell onto my knees. Tears, clouding my vision. An idea sprang to my mind as I blinked back my un-shed tears. I ripped my iPhone from by pocket and pulled up Kim's contact.

(Text conv. Jack **bold**, Kim _italics_.)

**Kim, where are you? Please let me explain!**

_No, Jack. You don't need to explain. I know what I saw. Just leave me alone._

**Kimmy, please! Don't say that! Just let me explain!**

_It's too late. We're over! I never want to see you again!_

**No! No no no no no no, please! Please don't say that! Kimmy, I love you! Please! I'm sorry! **

**Kim? **

**Kim, will you please answer me? We really need to talk about this! **

**Please, I really don't want to break up! I love you so much, Kimmy! **

**Please...**

(End of text conv)

I was now sitting on the curb, crying my eyes out. It had been half an hour since she had last texted me. What am I going to do? How am I going to fix this? My face was buried in my hands and I was shaking from crying so much. I was in such deep sorrow, that I didn't notice a car pull up next to me.

"Jack?" A female voice asked. My head snapped up, hoping it had been Kim calling my name. Sadly, I was let down again. My mother jumped out of her car and ran to my side. I rested my head on her shoulder, tears still streaming down my face.

"Oh honey, I am so sorry!" She said. I sniffled, looking up at her. How had she heard already?

"Y-you heard?" I asked. She nodded, sadness in her eyes. Wow, I guess news really does travel fast!

"I just-I just can't b-believe she b-broke up with m-m-me." I sobbed. She gave me a confused look.

"What? You and Kim broke up?" She asked. It was now my turn to give her the confused look.

"Yeah. If you didn't know that then...what were you talking about?" I asked, voice shaking slightly. Her eyes then filled with horror and grief. Whatever it is, it must be pretty bad!

"You didn't hear?" She asked. I shook my head. She helped my up to my feet and into the passenger seat of her car. After she then sat in the drivers' seat, she pulled out her iPad and tapped on her app for the Seaford News.

The screen was black until the News Intro popped up. The screen then showed a woman sitting behind the desk, straightening some papers in her hands.

"Breaking News, moments ago, three Seaford residents were involved in a serious car accident." She began. My eyes widened.

"21 year old Liam Biswald, son of the owner of Biswald Industries, Parker Biswald, had been driving while intoxicated. He was driving at an alarmingly fast speed. While running through a red light at an intersection, Biswald t-boned another car containing two other Seaford residents 18 year old Austin Crawford and his 16 year old sister, Kim Crawford." She continued. My heart stopped. Kim was in a car accident?

"Both Liam Biswald and Austin Crawford both had minor injuries, Kim Crawford, however, was taken by ambulance to the Seaford Hospital in critical condition." She finished. The video ended. My mother placed her iPad onto her lap, but remained silent while I processed what had just happened.

So, Liam Biswald was drunk driving, ran a red light and t-boned the car Kim and Austin were in? Both Liam and Austin were fine, but Kim was taken to the hospital in critical condition? Could this day seriously get any worse?!

I don't care if I could never eat pizza again or if I had to shave my head or even if I could never do karate again, I would would give it all up for Kim's safety. Please be okay, Kimmy. Please be okay!

*Kim's P.O.V*

After running out of the school as fast as I could after seeing my boyfriend cheating on me, I collapsed to the ground. Tears spilling from my eyes. A car pulled up next to me, rolled down it's window and revealed a voice.

"Kim?" I heard my brother say. I looked up to see a worried expression on his face. After seeing my tear streaked face, he unlocked the passenger side door.

"Hop in, Kiddo. I'll take you home." He said. I sniffled as I climbed into the car. He listened intently as I explained the previous situation. His face was cold and hard as I had explained the part about seeing Jack making out with Donna.

"Look could we listen to the radio or something? I really don't want to talk about this anymore." I said, finally getting my sobbing under control. He nodded as he switched the radio to my favorite station. I felt my iPhone vibrate in my pocket. I took it out, reading Jack's text message. I quickly typed in a quick reply.

The song 'Before He Cheats' by Carrie Underwood came on. Austin and I then started to sing as loud as we could to the lyrics as I typed in one last text to Jack, breaking it off with him.

We approached an empty intersection and stopped at the red light, still rocking out to the awesome song. When the light turned green, we began our way through the intersection. I turned my head to see a big, black truck coming towards us at a rapid speed...and he wasn't slowing down. My eyes widened.

"Austin!" I screamed as the truck rammed into my side of the car. My head was throbbing, my arm felt like it was on fire and my foot was crushed between the door and the seat. I heard Austin's muffled calls for my name as black dots clouded my vision. The last thing I heard was the last few lyrics of the song on the radio.

"Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats..." That's when I blacked out.

*Logan's P.O.V*

My family and I burst through the hospital doors in search of Austin. We found him pacing back and forth in the waiting area. He ran a hand through his long, blonde hair.

"Austin!" I called. His head snapped up at us as we ran over to him. Immediately we all bombarded him with questions.

"What happened?"

"Is everything alright?"

"Are you okay?"

"Where's Kim?" We asked. He held his hand up in the air, shutting us all up. I took a good luck at my younger brother. His hand was in a cast and there were some stitches on his jaw. His shirt had a lot of blood stains and his jeans were torn in a few places.

"We were hit by a drunk driver, everything will be fine, I'm alright, and Kimmy's...well...not good.." He answered. Our faces fell at his last words.

"Is Kimmy going to be okay?" Jamie asked, on the verge of tears. Austin smiled weakly down at her and wrapped her into a hug.

"I hope so, Jame. I sure hope so." He replied. Thinking about Kim made my eyes tear up. I really hope she's okay! Our Dad made his way over to the front desk.

"Which room is Kimberly Crawford in, please?" He asked. The woman typed something into her computer before looking up at him again.

"Room 2206. She got out of surgery a few minutes ago so she should be waking up any minute now." She answered. We thanked her before racing up the stairs to room 2206.

"2204,...2205,...2206! Right here!" I called pointing to a room with a closed door. They ran to my side as I opened the door. We all piled into the room as her eyes fluttered open. She's awake!

"Doctor! Doctor she's awake!" My dad yelled. We all smiled down at her as she stared at us. At least she's safe now!

*Kim's P.O.V*

The pounding in my head died down as I opened my eyes. I was greeted with many smiling faces around me.

"Doctor! Doctor, she's awake!" Somebody yelled. I stared at the group of people in front of me before attempting to sit up. Big mistake.  
Pain rushed through my arm and my head. I groaned in agony as they all rushed over to help me slowly sit up. I looked down at myself. My foot was in a cast, arm had stitches in it and my head throbbed whenever I moved around too much.

"Uh, can I ask a question?" I asked, nervously looking at my hands.

"Of course, Sweetie." A voice said. I looked up at them all again.

"Wh-who are you people?" I asked, my voice quiet. Their eyes widened. The woman burst into tears as the man ran to hold her. The little girl's eyes had gotten glossy. The boy with the broken hand had buried his face in his hands while the other boy was gripping my bed rail tightly until his knuckles had turned white, cursing under his breath.

"You really don't remember us, Kimmy?" The little girl asked. I scrunched my eyebrows.

"Who's 'Kimmy'?" I asked. The little girl now had tears streaming down her face as well. I searched my mind for any memory I could have possibly held onto, but all I got nothing.

It was then I looked closer at the group in my room. The woman had short, almost shoulder length, honey blonde hair and dark chocolate eyes. The man had short, dirty blonde hair and soft, blue eyes. The older boy had dirty blonde hair and deep, brown eyes. The other boy, with the broken hand, had bleach blonde hair and bright, blue eyes. The little girl had long and curly, honey blonde hair with big, blue eyes.

A mirror was hanging on the wall at the perfect angle for me to see my reflection. I had medium length, honey blonde hair with bold, brown eyes. Wow, is that me? I look beautiful!...not trying to brag or anything.. Someone sniffled before speaking up.

"You. You're Kimmy. Your full name is Kimberly Anne Crawford, but you like it when we everybody calls you Kim. We're the only ones who call you Kimmy...because we're your family." The oldest boy explained. I have a family?

"I have a family?" I asked. A few more tears were shed until the woman came to sit next to me.

"Yes. Yes, you do. My name is Delilah, your Mom. You all like to call me Mom or Mama. That's your father, Keith. We all call him Dad or Papa. He's your oldest brother, Logan. We call him Log. The other boy is your other older brother, Austin. He goes by Austy at our house. And this is your little sister, Jamie. We like to call her Jame around the house." She explained, introducing me to my new family. I nodded.

"So, what happened to me?" I asked. They all exchanged nervous glances. Man, it sucks not having a memory!

"We were in a car accident." The boy Austin answered. My eyes went wide. Well that explains a lot.

"What kind of car accident? What happened?" I asked, slowly sitting up again. He sighed as he pulled up a seat next to my bed.

"We were driving home when we got hit by a drunk driver. He hit your side of the car really hard. I broke three of my fingers and shattered my wrist." He began. Well, that explains the cast..

"I also got cut by some glass and got my head stitched up a bit. You weren't so lucky. Your foot was completely crushed between the door and your seat and your arm had a deep gash in it from a piece of protruding metal from the car. You also hit your head pretty hard, causing you to lose you memory." He finished. I listened intently the whole time. Okay, now everything makes sense! I just wish I could remember HOW this all makes sense exactly!

"Okay, and wh-who hit us?" I asked nervously, sensing that it was a touchy subject.

"A spoiled rich kid named Liam Biswald. His dad owns Biswald Industries, a major corporation in Seaford, so Liam thinks he can do whatever he wants because of it." Logan replied bitterly at the thought of the driver who had put us here in the first place.

"Oh.." I responded, staring back at my hands. The next thing I knew, my hospital room door was flung open.

"Kim!" People screamed in unison as the ran into my room. They all looked my age. There was a boy with red hair, a Latino guy, a tubby African American, a tall brown haired guy, a girl with long brown hair, a girl with glasses and brown hair, and a foreign girl with almost black hair.

I shot up quickly at the sudden outburst. Big mistake. Again. Will I ever learn? My 'family' rushed to my side again, helping me get into a comfortable sitting position. The cute, tall boy then came to my side and took my hand in his.

"Kim, I'm so sorry! I'm so stupid, but it wasn't what it looked like! I promise! Please, just hear me out!" He begged. I felt sympathy and guilt grow within me. What was he talking about? Whatever it was, it must be something pretty sensitive. My 'family' looked awkwardly at each other.

"Please say something!" He cried, eyes filled with sorrow. I wanted to say something, but what?

"Uh, okay. Um...who are you again?" I asked. He and the others that had just walked in gave me a confused look. The red head boy's and the girl with the glasses' eyes widened as realization hit them.

"She's lost her memory.." They said in unison. All their faces dropped as Jack's filled with horror.

"No...no...NO!" He screamed, backing away from my bed. Worry filled my features. Austin then whispered something in Logan's ear. Logan's expression turn dark as he glared at the cute boy.

"You." He stated dangerously, pointing at him. "How could you cheat on my baby sister?!" He shouted. Is he talking about me? What? The boy, now looking very scared, turned to argue with him until I got fed up with all the shouting.

"Enough! Now, please, somebody tell who y'all are!" I shouted. The arguing instantly died as the girl with long, brown hair walked up to my bedside. She sighed as she sat down in a chair next to me.

"My name is Grace. This is Julie, Mika, Jerry, Milton, Eddie and...Jack...We're-well, used to be-your best friends. One of us USED to be your boyfriend.." The girl 'Grace' said, glaring at the cute boy, who's name was said to be 'Jack'.

"Hey!" Jack shouted, crossing his arms. All the girls, as well as my 'brothers' and 'father', glared at him again while everyone else looked at him with sympathy. Grace stood up, staring dangerously at him.

"You heard me! Even though Kim can't remember what you did to her, doesn't me we don't! Besides, before the accident, she sent you a text breaking it off, so no you can't say you're still together!" She shouted. Jack frowned down at the floor. What did he do that was so bad? I remained silent as Grace continued to grill him.

"Did you really think we wouldn't hear about what you did? I mean, honestly! You break my best friend's heart then come to her hospital bedside and act like everything never happened?! This time, you're NOT the hero! This time, you're the VILLAIN, Mr. Cheat-on-Kim-with-Donna-freaking-Tobin-then-expects-Kim-to-forgive-him-just-because-she-lost-her-memory!" She finished angrily.

My brothers, Julie, and Mika smiled in approval at her sudden outburst towards Jack while Eddie and Milton stared in shock. Jerry just stood there, gazing in awe at Grace like he was in some kind of trance. He totally likes her! Jack switched his gaze from the floor to me.

"Kim,...I-I'm sorry! But, you've just got to remember me! I'm Jack Brewer! Remember?" He pleaded. I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion.

"I thought your name was Jack Cheat-on-Kim-with-Donna-Freaking-Tobin-then-expects-Kim-to-forgive-him-just-because-she-lost-her-memory?.." I asked. The others snorted in laughter, but quickly stifled it when Jack shot them a glare.

"That's a very long last name.." I added. That did it. Everyone except for Jack was rolling on the floor in laughter. Even Jack had cracked a small smile! I grinned at my laughing 'friends' and 'family'.

"No, my name's Jack BREWER. See how much easier that is to remember?" He joked. I chuckled a little. These people were funny! Pain erupted through my head again. Apparently, they all noticed my pained facial expression because the laughter immediately ceased. They all ran to my side and gently helped me back into a position back onto my back.

The pillow under my head was like a baby cloud floating on a sea of nice, warm milk. The throbbing in my head died down as I lied still on my bed. Ah, that's the stuff! It was then I noticed I had shut my eyes. As I let them flutter open, I became face to face with everyone in the room crowded around me.

"Uh, guys...a little air please?" I said awkwardly. They all jumped backwards, giving me the space I needed. The only one who hadn't moved was Jack. Logan quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him away from me. Wow, protective much?

A nurse came in with a food tray with a few pain killers on it. Everyone helped me sit back up again as I devoured my food. Man, I hadn't realized how hungry I was! After my food was gone, I took my large glass of water and swallowed my pills. Within minutes, my eyelids began to feel heavy. The nurse came in once more.

"I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over and Kim must get her rest." She said politely. They nodded as they slowly made their way out of my small hospital room. I heard their goodbyes as my eyes fluttered closed. After hearing the door close, I began to allow the sleep to consume me.

The door opened once more and footsteps scuffled over to my bed. A warm pair of lips touched my forehead before the mystery person walked back out of the room. Too tired to search for the mystery person, I fell into a deep and nightmarish sleep.

**I figured the story needed more drama, so here it is! So sorry KICK had to break-up, but you know...gotta keep the readers interested! If you didn't answer the question from chapter three, here's another chance to vote!**

**IMPORTANT! DO NOT SKIP!:**

**Who do you like better?: Brody or Brett.**

**Review to post your answer or PM me! Oh, and don't worry, KICK will prevail! So,..**

**Will Kim get her memory back?**

**How did Grace know about Jack and Donna's kiss?**

**When will the zombie apocalypse happen?!...wait...scratch that last question...Anyways, review and vote! One of those two people will appear in later chapters! Thanks!**

**-TheCleanWriter**


	15. Chapter 15: Sabotage!

**Left you guys with a cliffhanger last time! Continuing on with the story! How are y'all liking it so far? Let me know if you want me to continue! Review and enjoy!**

**By the way, I forgot to mention, I pictured Austin looking like Ross Lynch, Logan like a short haired Zac Efron, Kim's mom like Skylar's mom in Girl vs. Monster, Kim's dad like a younger version of the dad in 'The Parent Trap', and Jamie like the young Rapunzel but with brown eyes, from 'Tangled'. Disclaimer- I do NOT own Kickin' it or anything else in the story except for the plot and any OC's it contains.**

Chapter 15: Sabotage!...For The Right Reasons, Of Coarse

*Kim's P.O.V*

(Kim's nightmare-_italics_):

_I was in a car. I looked over at the person driving. Austin. Austin, my brother, was driving the car. What happened to his injuries? What happened to my injuries?_

_We're singing to an unfamiliar song. The car stops at a red light in an empty intersection. We keep singing. As the light turns green, Austin continues to drive. I look to my right. A large, black truck is speeding towards us. He's not slowing down. Fear pulses through me as I scream Austin's name. Before he had time to react, the truck hits us. Hard._

_I don't feel any pain, but I see blood covering my arm, leg, and feel it dripping down my face. What's happening? Austin's worried voice is screaming my name. Begging for me to keep my eyes open._

_The scene before me begins to darken. I fight to keep it light. The sound of police sirens and Austin's desperate calls for me become fainter and fainter._  
_All I can hear is the song, playing its last lyrics._

_"Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.." Everything goes black._

(End of Kim's nightmare)

I shot up from my hospital bed, screaming. After I realized it was just a dream, I went back to sleep. I've been having this recurring dream every night since the accident. I'm guessing that was the accident Austin and I were involved it. Post traumatic stress I guess.

They kept me in the hospital for a little less then a week before they sent me home to my family. Today was my first day of school since the accident. I straightened out my plain, yellow sundress that fell to the tops of my knees.

Around my waist was a skinny, brown belt and black & white striped flats on my feet. I had curled my hair, then combed out the curls to look loose and large. A long, brown beaded hung from my neck.

"Kimmy! Are you ready for school?" My mother called from down stairs. I sighed, slipping my backpack onto my shoulders.

"Coming!" I called as I trotted down the stairs. My mother beamed at me. I smiled slightly, straightening out my dress for the hundredth time this morning.

"You look stunning!" She gushed. I grinned at her, making my way towards the front door. A hand gently grabbed my arm, stopping me from leaving the house. I turned to look at the source of the hand.

"Are you sure you're ready to go back to school?" My father asked me, worry evident in his voice. I nodded. I have to go sooner or later.

"I'll be fine, Dad. I'm actually kind of excited to go! You know, meet the people I have already met." I replied. He chuckled, kissing my on the top of my head.

"Have fun, sweetheart!" He said, giving my mom a quick peck on the lips before walking out the front door.

"Alright, let's go!" My mother said, jingling her car keys in her hand. I followed her out of the front door and into her car in the driveway. I was told I usually walked to school, but I now couldn't remember how to get there. We pulled up to a large building. A large sign hanging on the building wall read 'Seaford High Home of the Whales'. I sighed, waving goodbye to my mother as I climbed out of the car.

"Do you have your schedule? Your locker combination? Your cell phone? Your textbooks?" She asked. I smiled at her.

"Yes. Yes. Of course. And yes." I replied. She smiled at me, saying goodbye before pulling away from the curb. I sighed, walking towards my new, well old, school.

I approached my locker, spinning in my combination. As it clicked open, Jerry and Grace had walked through the front doors. Now's a perfect time to confront Jerry about his feelings for Grace!

"Kim!" Grace squealed, running full speed towards me. I laughed as she rammed into me, nearly knocking me over. She pulled away from her big hug, smiling like crazy.

"Whoa, Grace! Let's try not to give the injured girl another concussion!" Jerry teased, wrapping me into a hug as well. I chuckled as Grace punched his arm.

"Shut up!" She yelled. He yelped in pain from her punch, rubbing is bruised arm softly. Grace smirked at him.

"Wow. You take karate and that still hurt you?!." She teased. He stuck his tongue out at her. She laughed, waving goodbye to us so she could go to her own locker. I turned to Jerry.

"Hey, Jerry?" I asked. He looked at me blankly.

"Yeah, Kim?" He responded. I smirked a little.

"What's going on between you and Grace?" I asked, wiggling my eyebrows. He scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. When what I had said finally registered in his mind, his eyes went wide. A large grin grew upon his face as he erupted into laughter. He clutched his sides, tears streaming down his face from laughing so hard. It was my turn to be confused.

"I don't like Grace like that! I'm dating MIKA!" He answered as he finally got his laughter under control.

"But...but the day Grace blew up at Jack, you looked like you were gazing at her in awe." I retorted. He wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Yeah, 'cause I had never seen my quiet, innocent cousin lash out at someone like that before. It was totally swasome!" He replied. Well, I guess that makes-WAIT!...COUSIN?!

"Wait, cousin?!" I asked, my mouth wide. He nodded.

"Grace and I are cousins. Her mom and my dad are brother and sister. I'm in a swag relationship with Mika." He replied. Well, I miss interpreted all this.

"...So you and Mika?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yup." He replied, popping the 'P'.

"And not you and Grace?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Nope." He clarified, popping the 'P' again. I nodded understandingly.

"Now I'm all caught up!" I said, sighing with relief. Jerry smiled at me.

"Me and Grace? So not swag, yo! Plus, Eddie would kill me!" he said. I cocked an eyebrow.

"Why would he kill you exactly?" I asked, confused. He smirked.

"Because HE likes Grace." He responded pointing towards Grace and Eddie. Grace was blushing like crazy, along with Eddie. Jerry waved goodbye as Mika walked through the doors. So, Jerry's mom must be from Columbia! And Grace's mother's maiden name must be Martinez!

"Kim!" Milton and Julie called. I turned around to see them walking towards me, hand in hand. I smiled brightly at them.

"You'r back together? Woohoo!" I shouted. They laughed. While I was in the hospital, the guys and the girls had caught me up on all that had recently happened, including Milton and Julie's break up.

"Yeah, it's official! MILLIE is back together!" Julie gushed. I squealed as I wrapped them both into a tight hug.

"Hey, Kim!" Eddie called, running towards us. I smiled at him.

"You coming to karate practice today after school?" He asked, eyes filled with hope along with Milton's. I sighed.

"Yeah, why not?" I answered. They cheered loudly. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh! And if you wanted to, like, maybe bring Grace along...I-we...we wouldn't mind." He stuttered. Okay, I KNOW that means he likes her! This time, I can't be wrong! I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. We'll see! See you guys at lunch!" I teased, shutting my locker and making my way towards my first class.

-(line break)-

*Jack's P.O.V*

I was sitting on the stairs in the main hallway of Seaford High, my face buried in my hands. Okay, let's get one thing straight, I DID NOT CHEAT ON KIM! I was black mailed! There is no way I could/would ever cheat on the girl of my dreams! I remember right in that moment in the hallway with Donna, I had a though about getting back by harming her..but wouldn't that make me a bully? If only Kim had never lost her memory! Then I could explain to her that it was ALL DONNA and NOT ME!

I looked up to see Kim at her locker. Now would be the perfect time to tell her! School had just ended and I knew this would be my only time alone with her before we went to practice.

I stood up from my spot on the stairs and made my way over to her locker.

"Ki-." I began before being RUDELY cut off.

"Kim!" Someone yelled. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw who it was...Brett Favors, aka, Kim's ex-emphasis on the EX-boyfriend. My jaw dropped as I hid behind the stair railing. What the heck does he want!? She turned around.

"Uh, hi?" She said, more in the phrase of a question. He smiled warmly at her, causing her to relax a little.

"Hey. I heard about what happened...and I wanted to come wish you the best of luck with regaining your memory!" He said, leaning against the locker next to her's. Something tells me that's not ALL he had to say..

"Oh, thanks! I've remembered a few things here and there!...But I'm sorry to say that I don't remember you..I'm so sorry!" She apologized. He smiled at her again.

"No problem! I'm Brett, nice to meet you again!" He introduced, bowing a little. Kim giggled.

"Kim...but you already knew that.." She replied. He laughed. My fists clenched. I've always hated this guy!

"Well Kim, I was wondering if you wanted to grab a bite with my at Circus Burger later tonight? So you could get to know me again?" He asked, hope clear in his voice. I rolled my eyes. Oh, please! She bit her lip.

"Sure. Tonight at 7?" She asked. He smiled widely, nodding in agreement.

"It's a date!" He called, walking away. Okay, clearly, I need to win Kim back...FAST!

-(line break)-

I walked out of the Guys' Room dressed in grey sweats and a green Bobby Wasabi t-shirt. I was the last one to show up the practice. I had been busy getting the disguises together...I mean, w-we don't have disguises! Ha. Pssh. Whaaat? No way! Why-why would we need those? Pssh! Okay, well um...you didn't read that.

"Alright sparring time! Jack vs Jerry, Eddie vs Milton, and Kim...just rest on the bench, okay?" Rudy said, motioning Kim to one of the red benches. She nodded, sitting down one. Milton and Eddie both somehow tied while sparring, while I kicked Jerry's butt! He groaned, standing back onto his feet.

"Not fair, man! I just want to beat someone once!" He complained. His face brightened as he turned towards Kim. Our eyes widened. "Jerry, NO!" I shouted, crossing my arms. This was not going to end well...

*Kim's P.O.V*

"Jerry, NO!" Jack shouted, crossing his arms. I was stunned. Did Jerry want to fight ME?! But I don't know-well remember-anything about karate!

"Let her decided on her own, Jack!" He retorted, facing me once more.

"Come on, Kim! Unless you're...scared." He taunted. Something inside of me snapped. I was now absolutely furious! I shot up from the bench, glaring at him hard.

"Fine. Let's see what you got, Martinez." I growled, walking towards the center of the mat.

"Kim don't-" Eddie, Milton and Jack began. I glared at them, shutting them up.

Jerry and I bowed. He got into his fighting stance. I copied his movements. Come on, Kim! You've got to remember SOMETHING! Maybe it's time to stop thinking with my head, and starting letting my body take control..

He threw a kick at me, I blocked it. He tried to kick my legs out from underneath me, I jumped. He threw another punch, which this time, I caught. I swung him around to the front of me, snapping my leg hard at his chest. He stepped back in pain before crouching down to the ground, preparing to swipe my feet out from under me.

Without having a clue about what I was doing, I grabbed his shoulders and cartwheeled over his back. After landing gracefully on the ground behind him, I kicked his lower back with a loud, "Hi-ya!". He fell forward, put quickly regained his balance.

He stood up again, grabbing my arm and spinning me around. He wrapped his arms around me, restricting my movements. Again, without thinking, I brought by hands up to his upper arms that were resting on my shoulder, and flipped him over my back. He landed on the ground with a hard thud. I smirked down in victory, happy that at least my body remembered something! The guys were speechless. After helping a shocked Jerry back up to his feet, I glanced at the wall clock.

"Well, my mom's here! I better get home and get ready for tonight. Bye guys!" I called, running out of the dojo and towards the the mall parking lot. Time to get all prettied up! But, something just doesn't feel right..

-(line break)-

*Jack's P.O.V*

"Everyone in position?" I asked into the microphone on my shirt collar.

"Affirmative."

"Yup."

"This is totally swag, yo!" Eddie, Milton, and Jerry answered. We were all disguised and scattered throughout Circus Burger, waiting to sabbotage Kim's and Brett's date. I know, I know, I know. That's a horrible thing to do right? Well, it's something that needs to be done! I CAN'T let Kim fall in love with him! As if right on que, Brett walked into the restaurant. He sat down at a table, checking his watch.

All he wore was a black leather jacket, red button-up shirt, dark jeans, and white tennis shoes. I rolled my eyes at him. Why does he just bug me so much? Seeing his face just irks me! The bell above the door rang and in walked the beautiful Kim. She wore a silky, baby blue skirt with a white, ruffled shirt and dark blue cardigan. Her loose curls had been left free and grey ankle boots occupied her feet.

I pulled my red and white baseball cap farther down, hiding my face from Kim's eye sight. She sat down and ordered. Eddie, their 'waiter', took their order back to their 'cook', Milton.

"Alright, Milton, Brett ordered the double cheeseburger with cheese fries. Do your magic!" I whispered into the microphone.

"Gotcha!" He replied. Within minutes, their food was ready and in their table. Brett took one big bite out of his burger. Let's see what happens now, shall we?  
His face turned red as he screamed for the waiter begging for water. Hot peppers? Nice one, Milton! Eddie made his way back over with the water, 'accidentally' spilling the whole glass onto Brett.

He jumped out of his chair, dabbing his shirt with table napkins. He muttered some curse words under his breath as he marched towards the mens' bathroom.

"Jerry, you're up!" I said, talking to Jerry the 'janitor'. He nodded, as he picked up the broom and started sweeping. As Brett walked past, Jerry 'accidentally' hit him in the face with the end of the broom stick. Ouch! That'll leave a mark.

Brett rubbed his nose gingerly as he made his way into the bathroom. After Kim had finished her meal, her phone rang. Her face fell at whatever the person she was talking to said. She hung up as Brett finally joined her back at the table.

"So this has been really...interesting, but my mom's here and I have to get back home." She said shyly. Brett sighed, but nodded. They got up from their seats, making their way towards the door. Now it's Jack time!

I turned my head and unnoticeably stuck out my foot. I felt something collide with my foot. I smirked, expecting to see Brett on the ground. What I saw made my blood boil.

Instead of tripping Brett, I had tripped Kim...and he had caught her. She was still in his arms, their eyes locked. Oh no... He smiled, leaning in. Oh no!... Kim was frozen, unable to lean or pull away. NO!

"Aaaachooooo!" I practically screamed, 'sneezing' as loud as I could. Brett and Kim jumped apart at my 'sneeze'. No way, Favors! You ain't getting my girl!

"Well, I better go. Bye, Brett." Kim said, walking out the door. Brett sighed angrily, sitting next to his friend in a nearby booth.

"Told you I could get her back!" He gloated, high-fiving his friend next to him. Yeah, but she has to lose her memory for you to, you twerp! I felt bad about practically ruining their date, but I couldn't let Kim fall in love with him! Not before I get her memory back..and I have the perfect way to do so!

**So, no Kim hasn't regained her memory YET, but who knows what will happen in chapter 16!..;)**

**The story's not over yet!**

**-TheCleanWriter**


	16. Chapter 16: A Simple Song

**Continuing from chapter 15! Hope you guys like it! R&R!**

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Kickin' it or anything else in the story except for the plot and any OC's it contains.**

Chapter 16: All Because Of a Simple Song...

*Kim's P.O.V*

It's been a few days since I came back to school. I've been on a few dates with Brett, but have never kissed him. I mean, I really like him and all, but it doesn't feel right with him. I opened my locker, tossing my books in. School had just ended and I was missing practice to go on another date with Brett.

I didn't tell the guys about this date, because even if they didn't know it, I KNEW they were there on my first date with Brett. Just because I lost my memory, doesn't mean I didn't recognize them! A warm pair of arms wrapped around my waist.

"Ready to go?" Brett whispered into my ear. I giggled, even though I really wasn't all that excited about it. He chuckled, pulling me closer. I saw him lean forward, but I still didn't want to kiss him. I quickly turned my head and kissed his cheek.

"Let's go!" I giggled. He smiled, taking my hand in his and giving it a squeeze. You know, call me crazy, but I always dreamed about feeling chills or electricity run through me when I touch 'the one'. I guess Brett's just not the one for me.

He began leading me toward the front door, when someone called my name. I stopped in my tracks and turned around. The voice had come from...Jack? He was standing at the top of the stairs, acoustic guitar in his hands. He played guitar?

"Jack?" I asked, letting go of Brett's hand and making my way towards the bottom of the stairs. I gave him a confused look. He smiled nervously, running a hand through his hair. Is he...nervous? I've never seen him this nervous before!

"Hey, everybody!" He called out. Everyone turned their heads and crowded towards the stairs. He took an unsteady breath before continuing. "I'm going to sing a song.." He finished. That got everyone's attention.

All the girls screamed like crazy, thinking he was playing it especially for them. I rolled my eyes at them. Oh, please! He started strumming his guitar slowly, the sound getting louder and louder. He closed his eyes as he got ready to sing the first verse.

"I'm sitting with an empty glass and a broken heart, thinking to myself what have I done. Cause as my future got bright we started losing light, and I couldn't see that you were the one." He sang. My jaw dropped. HE CAN SING?! Wow! Didn't see that one coming! He kept his eyes closed as he continued.

"So can we push-push-push rewind, go-go back in time? When we were kids sneaking bottles of wine.

Take-take-take me back, I wanna go back, back to what we had! Do you remember when we started this mess? My heart was beating out of my chest!

Remember when we stole your dad's car, I never thought we'd take it that far. Oh we were flying so high, yeah partners in crime, so why'd we ever say good bye?

Remember when we-when we, had it all? Do you remember when..." He sang. People around us began dancing. This seems awfully familiar...I gazed at him while he sang. He has the most amazing voice! His eyes finally fluttered open as he got more and more into the music.

"Wish I was still the only one running cross your mind. I guess I just wanted you to know, oh from your ruby lips to your fingertips, I can't believe I let you go." He sang. Some cheers were heard as he continued to play.

"So can we push-push-push rewind? Go-go back in time? When we were kids sneaking bottles of wine." I smiled. One time, my Aunt was planning a surprise anniversary party for my parents. She doesn't live in Seaford, so she was staying at our house.

She had forgotten the wine for my parents at our house, so Jack and I had to sneak in and get it for her without my parents knowing!...Oh my gosh! Did I just remember something?!

"Take-take-take me back, I wanna go back, Back to what we had! Do you remember when we started this mess? My heart was beating out of my chest!  
Remember when we stole your dad's car? I never thought we'd take it that far." Memories flooded back through my head. Another time, my whole family had gone to a movie while I was at karate practice. They had taken my mom's car, so Jack and I had to walk back to my house.

When we had gotten there, I realized that I had left my cell phone in my locker at the dojo. My family was supposed to be home any minute and I knew I would get in trouble if I had left my phone. Jack and I only had a permits' and couldn't legally drive without an adult in the car, but desperate times call for desperate measures! My dad had left his car home, so we both drove it to the dojo, got my phone, and drove it back. After we got back, we ran back into the house jumped onto the couch and turned on the TV right as my family walked through the front door. I can't believe it! I'm getting my memory back!

"Oh we were flying so high, yeah partners in crime. So why'd we ever say good bye? Remember when we-when we, had it all. Do you remember when...  
I'm hanging by a thread, I'm tearing at the seams. Holding on to what we used to be! and I should let you go...But I just won't give up-up-up-up-up-up-up!  
Push-push-push rewind, go-go back in time. When we were kids sneaking bottles of wine. Take-take-take me back, I wanna go back, back to what we had!"

He sang. He took a breath, getting ready to sing the chorus again, but I beat him to it, adding some of my own lyrics.

"Yes, I remember when we started this mess, my heart was beating out of my chest! Yes, I remember when we stole my dad's car, I never thought we'd take it that far! And we were flying so high, yeah partners in crime.

So why'd we ever say good bye? I remember when we-when we, had it all! Yes, I remember when!" I sang. He beamed at me brightly, setting down his guitar and running down the stairs. He engulfed me into a large hug.

"I remember...everything!" I squealed softly. He lifted me off the ground and spun me around. I can't believe I remember everything!...Aw man, I remember everything! Including what happened the day of the accident. I pulled away, looking him dead I the eye. He must of known what I was thinking by the guilty look on his face.

"Kim, just hear me out! Please.." He begged. I sighed. He did sing me that super cute song..

"Fine. You have five minutes." I replied flatly. He smiled brightly. Dang, I'm a succor for his smiles!

"You're just lucky you're cute." I finished. He laughed, pulling me towards a more private and quiet area of the hallway.

"Okay, first off, I DID NOT kiss Donna!...Willingly.." He started. I cocked a confused eyebrow at him.

"I was blackmailed into doing it. She stole the bracelet you gave me, and it's really important to me! She told me if I wanted it back, I would have to kiss her...I honestly didn't want to! You're bracelet just means too much to me..Kim, I'm so sor-." He continued until I cut him off with a tight hug.

"Promise?" I asked, tears forming in my eyes. His strong arms snaked around my waist as he nodded.

"On my life." He mumbled into my hair. I smiled, blinking away my happy tears. He sighed, resting his cheek on the top of my head. His arms were still around my waist, and mine around his neck.

"I forgive you, but...how should I murder Donna?" I asked, glaring at the girl who was now currently flirting with Brett. Jack laughed, pulling out of our hug and intertwining our fingers.

"Slow and painful, or fast and gruesome?" I asked. He laughed again, giving my hand a squeeze.

"How about slow, painful AND gruesome?" He joked. I laughed this time.

"Works for me." I joked right back. He smiled, giving my cheek a peck as we made our way towards the front door.

"Wanna skip practice today?" He asked, swinging our interlocked hands back and forth. I shrugged.

"Yeah, maybe. You could come with me to my house and explain to my family that I got my memory back." I suggested. He stopped walking abruptly. I sighed.

"Aw, Jack! Please come with me!" I begged. Jack shook his head, dropping my hand.

"No way, Kim! We literally JUST got back together! I don't want to be murdered by your brothers just yet!" He defended. I rolled my eyes.

"But I won't let them! They'll understand, I promise. Please come with me?" I asked, giving him my cutest puppy dog face I could. He uncrossed his arms, sighing as he held my hand again.

"Kim, you'll LITERALLY be the death of me." He teased. I laughed, giving his hand a squeeze.  
We continued to laugh and talk as we walked towards my house. I could finally remember the way again! Jack stopped at my front door, gulping loudly. He looked a little pale and sweaty.

"Want me to go in first and have you come in when it's safe?" I asked softly. He nodded, not taking his brown eyes off the door. I pryed my hand away from his and made my way into the house.

"I'm home!" I called, dumping my backpack onto the floor as I walked towards the kitchen. Everyone was sitting around the table playing some card game.

"Hi, hun! How was school?" My mom asked. I shrugged, grabbing an apple from the bowl of fruit on the counter.

"It was actually pretty good today!" I answered cheerfully. They smiled at me.

"Great!" My dad replied. I took a big bite of apple. Well, time to drop the bomb on them I guess!

"Oh yeah! I totally forgot to tell you!...Who has two thumbs and regained her memory?" I questioned. They all froze. "This giirrrlll!" I finished, wiggling my thumbs toward myself. They all jumped up from the seats and tackled into a gigantic hug, screaming and jumping for joy.

"How?" Logan asked after most the excitement had died down. I chuckled awkwardly.

"Funny you should ask.." I replied, making my way towards the front door. They all followed me, confusion written on their faces.

"I got it back because of...him." I continued, opening the door, revealing a very nervous Jack. He waved shyly. My mom and little sister smiled brightly at him. My dad's face shown both happiness and suspicion. Both Logan and Austin's expressions turned dark.

"You." Logan said murderously, pointing his index finger at him. Jack's nervous smile dropped into a fearful frown.

"You caused this! You broke Kimmy's heart!" He shouted. He began stepping towards him slowly. Knowing where this was going, I grabbed Jack's hand, pulled him into the house, and threw him behind me.

"Logan,..Jack didn't do anything. It,was not his fault!" I reassured my angry brother. Logan was too mad to listen.

"This is just like last time. Except this time, I'm going to do something about it!" He yelled, aiming a punch at Jack. I felt him stiffen behind me. I have to help him!

"No!" I scream as I catch his fist. Logan's eyes filled with confusion at my actions. He pulled back his hand.

"He needs to pay!" He shouted back, aiming a kick at Jack.

"He didn't do anything wrong! Stop using karate to try to hurt him!" I loudly defended, blocking his kick. Jack was still frozen with fear and shock, a long with the rest of my family.

"He can't get away with breaking your heart!" He retorted, attempting another punch at him.

"He never cheated on me! It was all Donna's fault! Please stop trying to hurt him! I don't want you to hurt him!" I pleaded, continuing blocking his attacks to Jack.

"And why not?!" He yelled, aiming attack after attack towards my boyfriend.

"Because I love him!" I screamed. Logan stopped mid-punch. The silence in the room was so thick you could cut it with a butter knife.

"Y-you what?" Austin asked, standing next to Logan. I breathed deeply.

"I love him." I repeated, quieter this time. I turned my head to look at him. He probably hates me now. To my surprise, he had a happy smirk on his face.

"You really love me?" He whispered. I stared down at my hands as I nodded slowly.

"Good. Because I love you too." He finished. My head shot up at his words. He loves me too? HE LOVES ME TOO! I erupted in a smile as I fell into his warm embrace.

"Eh-hem." My dad cleared his throat. Jack and I broke apart to look at him.

"Son, do you truly, honestly love my daughter from the bottom of your heart?" My dad asked sternly. Jack nodded.

"Forever AND always." He guaranteed. I smiled up at him. He's just too cute!

"Then you have my blessing." My dad replied. What came next really took me back.

"Ours too." Austin added. My jaw dropped. They forgave him? Whoohoo!

"Really?" I happily breathed. They both nodded.

"Obviously, Jack isn't like that jerk in Tennessee. But if he turns out to be, we'll kick his butt." Logan threatened.

"And I'll help you!" I added. We all laughed. "Well, should we go break the news to the guys at the dojo?" I asked Jack. He stared dreamily at me.

"Which news?" He joked. I giggled.

"Both." I shrugged. He chuckled, grabbing my hand as we walked out the door.

"So what happened in Tennessee?" He asked. I shrugged. Jack wouldn't like that story..

"Long story." I answered. He gave my hand a squeeze.

"I've got time." He replied. I smiled as we continued our walk to the dojo.

**Awesome chapters, right? Ugh, finals are killing me! But I finally got to update! Whoohoo! The story's not over yet so stay tuned. Thanks so much for reading! **

**Also, next chapter you'll get to learn what happened in Tennessee! ****R&R!**

**-TheCleanWriter**


	17. Chapter 17: Together Again

**Cliffie last chapter! So, only updating chapter 17 today, but the story's not over! Also, just realized last chapter was completely Kim's P.O.V! That's a first!**  
**Oh and one more thing! I'm kinda disappointed with the number of reviews I've been getting...please review more! I feel like you guys aren't really enjoying my story cause I'm not getting much feedback...Please review fellow Kickin' It fans!**

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Kickin' it or anything else in the story except for the plot and any OC's it contains.**

Chapter 17: Together Again

*Jack's P.O.V*

We swayed our locked hands back and forth as she began her story.

"I was seven, almost eight, years old. My family and I were living in Nashville, Tennessee. We lived in a big house with horse stables and a bunch of land." She smiled, probably thinking about her old house that she seemed to have loved so much.

"One day, I was riding out in the pastures, when I saw someone else with their own horse. He was my age, handsome and kind. His name was Drake.." She continued, her smiled faltered a little. Already, I don't think I like this Drake.

"We became really close friends, always meeting out in the pastures. He didn't go to my school, but he had come to my house numerous times to meet my family. They all liked him. My brothers even teased me about us getting married some day." She laughed. I faked a laugh, clenching my free fist. I didn't even know this guy and he's already made me jealous! Okay, I really need to relax! This Drake guy is NOT marrying Kim. Not on my watch!

"He was my hero. The greatest guy I had ever met! We both finally got up the courage to tell each other about our crushes for one another. We were only eight, too young to know what love's about. But, I fell for that cowboy hard." She said, eyes becoming glossy. Wow. I didn't realize how hard this would be for her.

"About 5 months later, my dad got a new job offer here in Seaford. I was excited, but sad to leave my life and Drake. When I went to tell him, I found him off in the pastures with some other girl. They couldn't see me, but I could sure see and hear them. I heard Drake talk to the girl about how much he's liked being with her those past 3 months. He told her he liked her way more then 'that stupid blonde chick he was friends with'.." She continued. A tear ran down her cheek. I wrapped an arm around her waist. If this guy was here right now, i'd knock his teeth out.

"For three months he had been hanging out with this girl. He was lying to me for those last few months of our friendship. He had never really cared for me. I was just some little toy to play with to him. It broke my heart. At first, my brothers didn't think it was a big deal because I was only eight. But to me, it felt like the person I trusted the most in the world had been a fraud." She said. She sniffled as I wiped at her tears with my thumb.

"We were to leave for Seaford in two more weeks. Drake had tried to talk to me, but I wouldn't let him. I wouldn't talk much or eat much. All I did was pack. The sooner I could get Drake out of my life, the better. I did leave him a letter, explaining to him what I had heard. Ever since then, my brothers have been really protective of me and Jamie." She said. I nodded. I would be too! My poor Kimmy's heart was crushed by this jerk! No wonder Logan wanted to kill me!

"When we moved to Seaford, I still felt a little sad. So, to get all my anger and sadness out, I joined the Black Dragon Dojo. I had done some karate in Tennessee, but had never really gotten into it like I did after Drake. The pain he put me threw was my motivation. I've let it go the anger go now though. Now I just do karate because I love it!" She finished. I nodded, pulling her in closer.

"Thanks for telling me...and just to let you know, I would never, ever put you through that pain. I love you too much." I said. She smiled up at me.

"I love you too. You're nothing like Drake." She replied. I smiled as we approached the dojo. We currently have two big things to tell them: 1) Kim regained her memory & 2) We're a couple again.

"Ready?" She asked, squeezing my hand. I nodded.

"Let's do this!" I answered, pulling her towards the dojo.

-(line skip)-

"This is so swag, yo! Kim remembers us AND KICK prevailed!" Jerry exclaimed. We laughed, nodding happily. In celebration, Rudy had ordered pizza for us, which we have gratefully begun devouring.

"You know, thinking about what Kim's gone through gives me a new perspective on things! I don't want to live in fear of being with the girl of my dreams! I've made up my mind. Tomorrow, I'm going to ask Grace to be my girlfriend again!" Eddie said courageously We erupted into loud cheers as we hugged and high-fived him. A week before we had left for New York, Eddie and Grace had broken up, fearing that they had rushed into their relationship too soon.

"And I know the perfect way to do it!" Kim bragged. We all huddled up close to listen to her plan. What's the plan, you may ask? Well, you'll find out soon enough!

*Eddie's P.O.V*

I wiped my sweaty palms on my jeans. I REALLY hope Kim's plan works! I took deep breathes, waiting for Kim, Julie, and Mika to show me the outfit they wanted me to wear when I re-asked out Grace.

"Go put this on! And hurry!" The girls rushed as they threw a black button-up dress shirt, dark jeans, and a pair of white converse at me. I ran towards the Boys' bathroom to change. The gang and I stayed after school to get things ready.

"Eddie, you ready to do this?" Jack asked as he knocked on my stall door. I sighed. Everyone had a certain role in this plan. Kim, Julie, Mika, and Milton were in charge of decorations while Jack and Jerry were in charge of distraction and getting her here.

"Yeah. Is everything set?" I replied, opening the door. Jack nodded. I straightened out my shirt, examining myself in the mirror. Alright, there's no backing out now! Jack and I walked out of the bathroom and began talking with Milton and Kim about how it all is going down.

"I just texted Grace telling her our cousin Pepito got out again and that he was headed towards the school! She should be here any minute. Swag excuse right?" Jerry informed, running towards us.

"Positions everyone!" Milton shouted. We all sprang into action. Kim and Jack ran towards the gymnasium, Julie and Milton ran towards the library, Mika hid behind the garbage can and I hid next to the stairs. The front door burst open.

"Pepito! Pepito!" Grace called. Jerry ran towards her, explaining to her how he had already 'found' Pepito and brought him back home. Before Grace could leave the school, Jack ran out from the Gym. "Grace! Jerry! Come quick, Kim's hurt!" Jack shouted, grabbing their arms and pulling them towards the Gym where a 'hurt' Kim was waiting. Mika jumped from her hiding place and ran towards the library. I wiped my sweating hands on my jeans again.

Milton, Julie, and Mika quickly joined me back out into the hallway, carrying a table, food trays and roses. I helped them set up the table, light the candles, serve the food, and spread rose pedals around it. Foot steps echoed through the hallway. Mika, Julie, and Milton wished me good luck before racing out of the school. I ran back to my previous hiding place. Grace opened the Gym doors as Jerry and Jack carried an 'injured' Kim into the hallway. Grace had turned to face Kim, away from the romantic dinner we had just set up.

"Kim, how did you hurt yourself again?" Grace asked. Oh no...Kim has always been bad at lying! She fidgeted around in Jack and Jerry's arms, currently wearing her cheer uniform.

"Well, you see...uh..." She began. I face palmed. This is going to go horribly wrong! "The Pep Squad Captain always has to come up with new cheers, so I was practicing some routines I had come up with when I twisted my ankle. It hurts really bad!" She flawlessly lied. My jaw dropped. When did she learn to lie so well?!

"Oh...okay. Well, we should really get you home so yo-" She started as she turned around. She stopped mid-sentence, gasping at the sight before her. With her back facing them, Jack and Jerry silently let Kim down on the ground. All three teens bolted back towards the gym, planning to exit the school through there.

"What's all this for?" She asked the people who she thought were still behind her. When she didn't hear an answer, she whipped back around to where the others had previously been standing. I used this opportunity to come out of my hiding spot and stand next to the table.

"For you..." I said softly. She spun around again, shocked at my sudden appearance. I smiled, a single rose in my hand. I stretched it out towards her. A shy smile spread across her face as she walked over towards me, taking the rose in her hands.

"But, why?" She questioned, confusion and happiness reflecting in her eyes. I cleared my throat. Oh great, the nerves are back!

"Well..." I began. I took her hand in mine and got down on one knee, never taking my eyes off of her.

"I know we decided to see other people, but I never stopped liking you. I've missed you so much and I've always regretted breaking up with you. So, Grace, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?...Again?" I asked hopefully. Her eyes weld up with tears. My head dropped. How could I think this would work?

"Yes..." She breathed. It was so faint I almost couldn't hear it, but luckily, I did. My head snapped up to look at her again. A tear slipped from her eye, but a large smile was plastered on her delicate lips.

"Yes?" I choked out, shocked at her answer. Did she just say yes?! She nodded vigorously as I stood back up onto my feet.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I would love to be your girlfriend again!" She squealed, throwing her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist, picking her up and spinning her in the air. She giggled. After I set her back down onto the ground, we broke apart from our hug.

"So, shall we eat Miss Eddie's-Girlfriend?" I teased, pulling her chair out for her. She giggled, sitting down as I pushed it back towards the table slowly.

"We shall, Mr. Grace's-Boyfriend." She replied. I chuckled as I lifted up the silver tray lid. We gazed at each other as we ate our lobster meal.

"So the whole Pepito getting loose and Kim getting hurt thing was all fake?" She asked. I nodded, swallowing my mouthful of lobster.

"Yeah. It was all Kim's idea." I answered, interlocking our hands across the table. She giggled.

"Remind me to thank her later." She responded. I laughed as we sat there in complete bliss.

*Kim's P.O.V*

After ditching Grace in the hallway, Jack, Jerry and I used the exit door in the gym to get outside. We met up with Julie, Mika and Milton so we could all walk home together.

"Bye Milton! Bye Julie!" Jack, Jerry, Mika and I called in unison, waving goodbye to Milton and Julie as they went their separate ways towards their own houses.  
Jerry and Mika were walking ahead of Jack and I, acting all lovey-dovey. I still can't believe I thought Jerry liked Grace! Well, in my defense, I was suffering from extreme temporary memory loss.

"So, Kimmy." Jack started as Jerry and Mika left to walk to Falafel Phil's, Mika's uncle's restaurant. I slipped my hand into his. I'm so happy we're back together!

"So, Jackie." I mimicked. He smiled at me, swaying our hands slightly.

"I was thinking, maybe we should go out tonight." He finished. I stopped, looking down at my Pep Squad uniform. I'd have to change first.. He chuckled at my reaction.

"I meant later tonight." He corrected. I nodded understandingly. We continued to walk in comfortable silence until we reached my porch steps.

"Where and what time?" I asked. He cocked an eyebrow in confusion. I rolled my eyes playfully.

"For our date!" I clarified. Realization crossed his face. I chuckled at him. "You're becoming more like Jerry everyday!" I continued. He laughed.

"Yeah, but he still dance better." He joked. I laughed, kissing his cheek as I opened the front door.

"So movie at 7?" He asked. I bit my lip, nodding in agreement.

"Can't wait!" I replied. He grinned widely, bouncing down my porch steps. I giggled while I closed the door. I sighed, resting my back and head against the door. Austin cheerfully walked into the living room, catching sight of me by the front door.

"Hey baby sis! Why the 'happiest girl on earth' smile?" He asked. I chuckled a little, standing up straight again.

"Maybe it's cause I'm the happiest girl in the world currently!" I retorted happily. He laughed, plopping himself down onto the couch with an apple and a 'Sports Illustrated' magazine. I stopped in my tracks.

"See, this," I added, gesturing towards his sprawled out figure on the couch, "is why you need a girlfriend!" I finished. He rolled his eyes, taking a large, 'boyish' bite out of his apple. I whistled as I hopped up the stairs.

"Where you going?" He asked, turning one of the magazine pages. I turned around to face him as I reached the top of the steps.

"I'm getting ready for my date with Jack at 7." I answered. He glanced at his watch, cocking an eyebrow at me.

"It's 5:15.." He replied. I shrugged my shoulders.

"A girl's got to look her best!" I responded. He still looked lost. I sighed. "It's a girl thing." I added. He rolled his eyes at me.

"This is why I don't have a girlfriend." He stated. I threw my head back laughing as I walked towards my bathroom.

After taking a quick shower, I slipped on my fuzzy, purple robe and white, fluffy slippers. I shuffled towards my room to pick out my outfit. After staring at my clothes for ten minutes, I picked up my iPhone and dialed Grace's number. I hope she's not too busy on her date with Eddie..

(Phone convo. Kim-**bold**, Grace_ italics_)

_Hello?_

**Hey, Grace! You too busy?**

_Depends on what you need._

**Two words: Fashion. Emergency.**

_Talk to me girl! I'm here to help!_

**Movie date with Jack. Tonight at 7.**

_AND YOU'RE JUST NOW CALLING ME?!_

**Yes! What should I wear?**

_Hmm...bright pink Minnie Mouse T-shirt, black & white acid washed skinny jeans, black leather jacket and white high tops._

**Ooh! Cute! Thanks, Gracie!**

_No probs, Kimmy! Have fun on your date! Bye!_

**Bye.**

(end of phone convo)

I grabbed the clothes Grace advised me to wear and headed back towards the bathroom. I slipped on my jeans with a black tank top. I then picked up my blow dryer and dried my hair. My naturally wavy hair curved around my face. I slipped on my bright pink Minnie Mouse Tee, a pair of pink ankle socks, and my black leather jacket. I straightened my hair and pulled it back into two low pig tails.

I put a little eye liner and mascara on, followed by some lip gloss. I admired my appearance in the mirror. I hope Jack likes it! Glancing over at my wall clock, I noticed it was 6:50. Jack should be here any minute!

I ran back to my room and slipped on my white high-tops with a few rings and bracelets. I then slipped my sliver, cursive necklace, that spelled 'Kimberly' on it, around my neck.

"Perfect!" I breathed, shoving my iPhone and twenty bucks in my pocket. I bounced down the stairs grabbing a freshly baked blueberry muffin off the cooling rack. My knees went weak as the muffin's sweet flavor melted in my mouth.

"Hey! I just baked those!" My mother complained. I shrugged innocently.

"Sorry, Mom! They're REALLY good by the way!" I complemented. She smiled at me, looking around before snatching up a muffin for herself. I chuckled as the door bell rand.

"That's Jack!" I squealed, skipping towards the living room. I threw open the door, exposing my devilishly handsome boyfriend. He beamed brightly at me.

"Hey, babe!" He greeted. I smiled, kissing his cheek. He was wearing a black leather jacket, a white button-up shirt, dark jeans, and his classic red vans.

"Hey, Jack! Ready?" I asked. He nodded. "Bye everybody! I'm leaving for my date now!" I called into the house, closing the front door behind me as I stepped outside.

"What movie do you want to see?" He asked as we began walking. This is one of the many perks of living near the mall, the walking distance is pretty short!

"How about that new Zompire movie?" I suggested. He chuckled, wrapping an arm tightly around my waist.

"This is why I love you!" He exclaimed as he kissed my cheek.

*Jack's P.O.V*

The movie had just gotten out. It was around 9 o'clock so Kim and I had decided to start heading home. The sun was setting, making the sky become darker and darker. Kim and I were still laughing about the movie.

"Remember when the Zompire flew into that telephone wire?" She laughed. I threw my head back laughing.

"For an enhanced species, that wasn't the smartest move!" I joked. We continued to laugh as a few drunk guys stumbled out of an alleyway Our laughter ceased at the sight of them.

"Uhh, Jack?.." Kim said nervously. My grip on her waist tightened as I pulled her closer to me.

"It's okay, Kim. They probably won't even bother us." I reassured her. She relaxed a little, but was still noticeably tense.

"Hey, look fellers! It's a purty gurrrly!" One of the drunk guys slurred behind us. Kim's breathing hitched as we quickened our pace.

"Hey gurly! Where you goin'? Don't ya know the party's back here?" Another slurred. She gulped loudly. I leaned towards her slightly.

"Don't worry, Kim. I won't let them hurt you. I promise they will not even touch you if I can help it." I whispered. She let out a deep breath.

"Jack, I'm so glad you're here!" She whispered back. She was trying to hide it, but I could still hear the fear in her voice. A large hand grabbed my shoulder and roughly launched my backwards. I landed on the sidewalk with a big thud.

"You sure are a purty gurly, ain't ya?" The first man slurred. Both guys looked to be in their early twenties. Kim gasped as he shoved her up against the fence behind her. My fists clenched. I went to stand up, but the second guy stood on my chest, pinning me down.

"Look at them eyes...and that hair." He purred, stroking her face. My blood boiled as I struggled against the man holding me down. She whimpered sadly at the mans touch. He chuckled darkly.

"What's your name Blondie?" He slurred. She kept her eyes fixed on me, refusing to answer. This didn't make the man too happy. He roughly grabbed her by the throat, slamming her head against the fence. Her eyes went wide.

"Don't ignore me girl!" He shouted. I struggled again, desperate to help her. The sound of a click made me freeze. The man pulled his hand from his pocket, holding an open switch blade. Kim froze as well.

"I don't like it when purty gurls ignore meh." He spat, pressing the knife against her cheek. Her eyes flickered back and forth from me to the knife.

"Let's see how helpless you really are, Blondie." He sneered. The terror in her eyes drained quickly as fury filled them. I suppressed a smirk. There's my Kimmy!  
She shoved him away, spin kicking the knife from his hand. The man holding me down looked over at their fight. I used this distraction for my own advantage. With one swift movement, I was back onto my feet and flipping my attacker onto his back. With one hard kick to the stomach, he was out cold.

I whipped around to face Kim. She was fighting her own attacker, but he was much bigger than her and she was losing quickly. He swung his fist towards her. I jumped forward, catching his fist inches from her face.

"You probably shouldn't have done that." I growled, kicking his chest. I spun around, punching the mans back. He groaned in pain. I placed him into an arm lock with blocking his movements with my foot in front of his leg. I used his force to send him crashing to the ground.

His chin smacked against the concrete, knocking him out like his other drunk friend. I was panting hard, running towards an exhausted Kim. I wrapped my arms around her as she fell into my chest.

"Are you okay, Kim? Did they hurt you?" I asked worriedly. She shook her head, still hugging me tightly.

"I'm fine. Are you hurt? I called the cops during your fight." She answered. I smiled, relieved she was okay. Sirens blared as police cars swarmed around us.

"Are you two okay?" An officer asked. We nodded as we explained what had previously happened.

"Officer, who were those men?" Kim asked, still remaining close to me.

"Their names are Carl Balone and Markus Krevland. They've both had many warrants for their arrest for many felonies." She answered. We thanked them as they handcuffed our attackers and threw them into the squad car. The police officer offered us both rides home, which we gratefully accepted. As we pulled into Kim's driveway, we said goodbye.

"I love you, Kimmy." I said. She smiled.

"I love you too, and I'm glad you were with me tonight." She replied, kissing my lips softly. I kissed back.

"See you at school tomorrow?" I asked. She nodded, biting her lip. She entered into her house as we pulled out of her driveway and continued on towards my place.

"She's a nice gal you've got there. Don't let her go!" The police woman advised. I smiled, staring out the window at the stars.

"Trust me, I won't." I replied honestly. I want Kim to be my girl, forever and always.

**Figured the story could use some more action and fighting but not too much so I added a little fight scene here. Also had a lot of KICK moments with a big Eddie and Grace moment.**

**Also, when Jack and Kim went to the 'Zompire' movie, I got it from the episode 'Wazombie Warriors'. Love that episode!**

**Only a few chapters left so REVIEW FOR MORE CHAPTERS! Thanks guys!**

**-TheCleanWriter**


	18. Chapter 18: Time To Party Hard-y!

**Hey guys! Back again for chapters 18 & 19! **

**And, I am happy to announce that I've decided to...CONTINUE this story! Thanks you guys!:) only a few chapters left until the story is complete! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Kickin' it or anything else in the story except for the plot and any OC's it contains.**

Chapter 18: Time To Party Hard-y!

*Kim's P.O.V*

After Jack and I caught those two criminals and got them arrested, a lot of people have been calling us heros. Even Bobby Wasabi called to let us know about his reward to us 'brave and couragous warriors'.  
Rudy had made us clean the dojo from top to bottom. Everything was spotless for Bobby's big arrival. I straightened out my silk, lavender dress and fixed my curled messy-bun. Hey, I've got to expect the unexpected when it comes to Bobby's awards!

"Hello, Wasabi Warriors!" Bobby bellowed as he rode into the dojo on his leopard print segway. We all smiled and waved at him. He stepped onto the ground, beaming at all of us.

"Now, I've come to announce the reward for two of my outstanding students, Jack and Kim!" He announced. I smiled brightly, feeling Jack's hand slip into mine. He flipped his long hair back over his shoulder.

"Your reward is...a very special, very big BOBBY WASABI DOJO PARTY!" He exclaimed. Our jaws dropped as we jumped/screamed with joy. Bobby Wasabi was known for throwing the best parties, so this one was going to be off the hook!

"Seriously?" I breathed. He chuckled, patting my shoulder with his beefy hand.

"Why not? You deserve it! Alright, so the party will be held in this dojo. Have anything you'd like, I'm buying!" He replied. W-we could have a-anything we'd like at t-the p-party? And B-bobby would p-pay for it all? Pinch me! I must be dreaming! Milton grabbed a pad of paper as we all started to shout out ideas.

"A swagalicous disco ball!" Jerry shouted.

"An awesome DJ stereo setup!" Eddie piped in.

"An unlimited pizza and soda bar!" Jack added.

"A karaoke stage!" I squealed.

"A giant flat screen TV!" Milton exclaimed.

"A massage chair for my office while you guys party it up!" Rudy yelled. We continued shouting out ideas as Milton wrote them down. This party was going to be epic!

*Milton's P.O.V*

"Is the disco ball mounted? The DJ system hooked up? Unlimited pizza and soda bar ready? The karaoke stuff set up? Flat screen TV up? Rudy's massage chair in his office?" I asked, reading off my list of party supplies.

"Disco ball's up!"

"DJ system's ready!"

"Unliphmted pizah an sodh bah's goohm!"(Unlimited pizza and soda bar's good!)

"Karaoke stuff's all up!"

"TV's ready!"

"The chaairr wooorks greeaat!" Many voices replied. I rolled my eyes. Rudy's already in his chair and Eddie's already stuffing his face at the pizza and soda bar! I continued down my list.

"Music? Check. Guest list? Check. Security bouncer? Check. Velvet rope? Check. Black lights? Check." I said to myself. This party was going to be totally awesome! I looked down at my rockin' party outfit.

What is my rockin' party outfit you may ask? It's my silver, shiny button-up shirt, black slacksand gray tennis shoes. My shirt is tucked in of course! But, how cool do I look?! Real smooth, Krupnick. Real smooth!

Jack and Jerry strode towards me. My face dropped. Their outfits somehow look cooler than mine! Jack had on his usual black button-up shirt, dark jeans, and blue vans while Jerry was wearing a gray button-up with a white vest, black jeans, a plaid fedora hat, and white converse.

Eddie ran up to us, wearing a purple t-shirt, blue jeans, a black leather jacket and a pair of bulky headphones around his neck. I headphones caught my attention.

"Hey Eddie, where'd you get those bulky headphones from?" I asked. He looked down at the headphones and shrugged.

"Jerry's cousin Deuce lent them to me." He answered, pointing to Jerry. Jerry just smirked in return. Jack and I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Doesn't your cousin Deuce live in Chicago?" Jack questioned. Jerry slid his hand across the front brim of his hat, trying to act cool.

"I have my ways, yo. Never underestimate the powers of Jerry Caesar Martinez!" He shouted, pumping his fist in the air. We rolled our eyes at them.

"How do I look?" A female voiced behind us asked. We turned around to face Kim, our jaws dropping in the process. She was wearing a shoulder, white cardigan over her strapless, knee-length pink dress.

The top of her dress was covered completely in shiny, pink sparkles and she was wearing silver gladiator sandals There was a ribbon around her waist with a small bow tied in the middle. Her honey blonde hair was curled to perfection and her make up was done to look so natural.

"Whoa." We all choked out. She rolled her eyes as a small smile broke out onto her face.

"I'll take that as a compliment!" She joked. We continued to stand there and stare, until Jack noticed. He must have gotten a little jealous of us gawking at his girlfriend because he quickly went to her side, wrapped his arm protectivly around her waist, and slightly glared at us. We immediately snapped out of our little 'trance'.

Kim giggled at her boyfriend's jealousy/protectivness as she pecked him on the cheek. Jack smiled at her, but still eyed us suspicously. Lucky for us, our girlfriends walked through the door to greet us. My jaw dropped, once again, at the sight of Julie.

She was wearing a loose, silver dress that flowed to her shins. It fit her curves perfectly, yet flowed loosly at the same time. Her dark brown hair had been curled and she wore silver flats on her feet. Her glasses glittered under the disco ball.

"Holy Christmas Nuts!" I exclaimed. She laughed as she pulled me into a tight hug. I hugged her back, loving the tingles of electricty being shot through my body. This party was already going great, and it hasn't even started yet!

*Jerry's P.O.V*

Yeah, Kim looked pretty hot in her dress, but she didn't even come close to my Mika's dress! Mika had on a yellow sundress and her white heels made her almost as tall as me. Her hair was worn half up-half down and filled with tight curls.

"Aye, Mamicita! Look at you!" I gawked, looking her up and down. She giggled, taking my hands into her. My knees began to become weak, but I remained standing.

"Oh, Jerry! You know how to treat girl, no?" She replied, her accent heavy in her voice. The sound of her honey like voice made me melt.

"Yes!...I mean no...I mean..huh?" I asked confused. She giggled again before leaving to help the others with the last minute details. My hands went cold after her warmth left me. Am I the luckiest latino on earth right now?

*Eddie's P.O.V*

My eyes went wide at the sight of Grace. If I hadn't already asked her to be my girlfriend again, I would've done it right here, right now! She squealed as she saw me, running towards me. I opened my arms, letting her fall into my embrace.

She was wearing a dark purple dress with a gold belt around her waist. Her gold sandels glistened under the light. Her hair was as straight as a pin, but still contained much volume. She grinned at me, her arms still around my neck. I grinned back at her.

"If I could freeze time and live in this moment forever, I would." I sighed lovingly, looking deep into her eyes. She gasped happily.

"Really?" She breathed. I nodded.

"Yeah! There's an unlimited pizza and soda bar right over there!" I exclaimed. Her face fell. "..and you're here with me." I finished. Her smiled returned as she pecked my cheek.

"Aww! Thanks, baby!" She gushed, biting her lip. Now I know why Jack likes it whenever Kim bites her lip! It's just so darn adorable!

"Anytime, Gracie. Anytime." I replied, winking at her. Ahh, life is good!

*Jack's P.O.V*

I still had my arm around Kim after...early events... I know the guys would never, EVER even dare to steal my girl away from me, besides having their own girlfriends, but I thought they were staring at her a little too long for my liking. Kim looked up at me, cocking an eyebrow.

"Overprotective much?" She teased, gesturing towards my arm that was currently wrapped tightly around her waist. I shrugged.

"Gotta be holdin' on to my girl with all these guys around." I replied, glaring at a passing boy. She giggled, playfully smaking my chest.

"I'm all yours, I promise!" She reassured me. I smiled down at her.

"I know...but they don't." I said, glaring at another passing boy. She rolled her eyes, kissing my cheek. That snapped me out of my little 'stay away from my girlfriend' death glare trance.

"Relax! And have fun! Come on, the karaoke's starting!" She squealed, grabbing my hand and leading me towards the stage. We clapped and cheered as others got up to sing.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Brett gazing at Kim. A growl erupted in my throat as I nudged Kim, gesturing my head towards her stalkerish ex-boyfriend. She groaned in discust as he winked at her. Before I could walk over there and rip his eyes out, Kim stopped me.

"I've got this." She whispered into my ear. I ignored the chills running down my spine from her warm breath against my skin as I looked at her quizzingly.

"Trust me." She finished, slipping her hand out of mine and making her way up the stage. I raised my eyebrows in surprise. This'll be interesting! She wrapped her hands around the microphone, winking at me. I smiled back.

"I'd like to sing a song for my little not-so-secret admirer standing right over there." She said smoothly, pointing to Brett. He perked up as another jealous growl escaped from my throat. What is she doing?! The music began playing, Kim's eyes focused on Brett as she opened her angelic mouth to sing.

"Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like? I can always see 'em coming, from the left or from the right. I don't want to be a priss, I'm just try'na be polite but it always seems to bite me in the-.

Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot. You think that we should hook-up, but I think that we should not. You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth and that is when it started going south. Oh!" She sang. Brett's victorious grin faultered at the lyrics. A wave of relief rushed through me as I realized she was dissing him through the song.

"Get your hands off my hips, before I punch you in the lips. Stop your staring at my- Hey! Take a hint, take a hint! No, you can't buy me a drink. Let me tell you what I think, I think you could use a mint. Take a hint, take a hint! La, La, La... Take a hint, take a hint! La, La, La...

I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top. You asked me what my sign is and I told you it was 'Stop'. And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped, you'd be here and I'd be on a yacht. Oh!

Get your hands off my hips, before I punch you in the lips. Stop your staring at my- Hey! Take a hint, take a hint! No, you can't buy me a drink. Let me tell you what I think, I think you could use a mint. Take a hint, take a hint! La, La, La... Take a hint, take a hint! La, La, La...

What about 'no' don't you get? So go and tell your friends I'm not really interested. It's about time that you're leavin'. I'm gonna count to three, and open my eyes and you'll be gone." She continued. Everyone in the dojo was dancing to Kim's song and 'Ooooing' at her insults to Brett. His smile had now turned to a dissapointed frown. Go Kimmy!

"One, get your hands off my-. Two, or I'll punch you in the-. Three, stop your staring at my- Hey! Take a hint, take a hint! I am not your missing link. Let me tell you what I think, I think you could use a mint. Take a hint, take a hint! Take a hint, take a hint! Woah!

Get your hands off my hips, before I punch you in the lips. Stop your staring at my- Hey! Take a hint, take a hint! La, La, La... Take a hint, take a hint! La, La, La..." She finished. The whole dojo erupted into cheers and loud applause as she bowed, mockingly waving and smiling at a red faced Brett. She made her way back over to me, snaking her arms around my neck.

"Happy?" She asked, a smug grin on her face. I smirked back.

"Thrilled." I answered. She laughed, kissing me softly on the lips. I kissed back lovingly. I looked over at Brett as he angrily stormed out of the dojo. Sheesh. Kim sure does cause a lot of trouble, but that just makes me love her more. An idea popped into my head as I looked down at her mischieviously. She cocked an eyebrow as I slipped out of her arms and bounced onto the stage.

"This goes out to my little troublemaker." I said into the microphone, making a heart with my hands towards Kim. She giggled, blushing at my cheesyness.

"You had me hooked again from the minute you sat down.." I started singing, keeping my eyes fixed on Kim. She bit her lip, causing me to smirk at the next lyrics to the song.

"The way you bite your lip, got my head spinnin' around. After a drink or two I was putty in your hands. I don't know if I have the strength to stand.

Oh oh oh... Trouble, troublemaker yeah. That's your middlename. Oh oh oh... I know you're no good, but you're stuck in my brain and I wanna know,

Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad? Oh oh oh... My mind keeps saying, 'Run as fast as you can!'. I say I'm done, but then you pull me back. Oh oh oh... I swear you're giving me a heart !

It's like you're always there in the corners of my mind. I see your silhouette every time I close my eyes. There must be poison in those finger tips of yours, 'cause I keep comin' back again for more.

Oh oh oh... Trouble, troublemaker yeah. That's your middlename. Oh oh oh... I know you're no good, but you're stuck in my brain and I wanna know,

Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad? Oh oh oh... My mind keeps saying, 'Run as fast as you can!'. I say I'm done, but then you pull me back. Oh oh oh... I swear you're giving me a heart !

Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad? Oh oh oh... My mind keeps saying, 'Run as fast as you can!'. Troublemaker. I say I'm done, but then you pull me back. Oh oh oh... I swear you're giving me a heart attack. Troublemaker!" I continued, stopping at the rap. Uh oh...I can't rap! So, I did the only thing I could do on such short notice, I point to our DJ, Eddie.

"Maybe I'm insane, 'cause I keep doing the same dang thing. Thinking one day, we gonna change. But you know just how to work that back and make me forget my name. What the heck you do, I won't remember. I'll be gone until November and you'll show up again next summer, yeah! Typical middle name is Prada. Fit you like a glove girl, I'm sick of the drama. You're a troublemaker, but dang girl, it's like I love the trouble and I can't even explain why!" Eddie rapped for me. I then jumped back into the chorus.

"Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad? Oh oh oh... My mind keeps saying, 'Run as fast as you can!'. Troublemaker. I say I'm done, but then you pull me back. Oh oh oh... I swear you're giving me a heart attack. Troublemaker!

Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad? Oh oh oh... My mind keeps saying, 'Run as fast as you can!'. Troublemaker. I say I'm done, but then you pull me back. Oh oh oh... I swear you're giving me a heart attack. Troublemaker!" I finished. Again, the dojo erupted into applause and excited cheers. I pointed to Eddie, sharing my applause with the rapper.

I jumped down from the stage, opening my arms to Kim, who was currently running towards me. She tackled me into a big hug. I laughed, hugging her back.

"You like it?" I asked. She nodded vigorously, our arms still around each other.

"Loved it! Am I really a big troublemaker?" She asked/joked. I chuckled.

"Of course! But, in a really good way. You cause trouble against the things that aren't right. You're a good troublemaker! You're MY troublemaker." I gushed. She blushed, hugging me again.

"Same goes for you too!" She responed, bopping my nose with her pointer finger. I laughed, tightening my grip around her waist. We stared into each others eyes for a moment.

"I never going to ever let you go." I sighed, not taking my eyes away from hers. She nodded, keeping eye contact.

"And I never want you to." She replied. I smirked, kissing her forehead.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" I teased. She chuckled, resting her head on my chest.

"Maybe once or twice." She eased back. We both laughed, comfortable in each others arms. This is where I want to be for the rest of my life. I want Kim in my arms forever...inside a karate dojo...

**Sorry for the slow update! New quarter in school just started and had out-of-state relatives visiting so no time to write! Thank you so much for all the reviews! **

**Btw, did you guys see Spyfall?! Still geekin' out about it! So glad Kickin' It season 3 is finally here! We'll miss you, Eddie!;(**

**-TheCleanWriter**


	19. Chapter 19: Wedding Bells Part 1

**Another chapter comin' your way!**

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Kickin' it or anything else in the story except for the plot and any OC's it contains.**

Chapter 19: Wedding Bells Part One

*Rudy's P.O.V*

I had texted Bethany, asking her if she wanted to come to the dojo to check out my new massage chair. The last few people were leaving the party. Luckily, nothing had gone wrong and everything was okay. And when Kim had sung that song, I split my gut laughing at whoever the poor soul she was singing about. A knock on my office door shook me out of my thoughts.

"Hey Rudy, Miss Applebaum's here." Jack said, poking his head into my office. I rubbed my hands together.

"Ooo, my lady!" I squealed, jumping up from my chair and putting my movie, 'Kung Fu Cop', on pause. Jack left my office as I fixed up my hair in the mirror. Before leaving, I nervously jumbled around the little black box in my pocket. Taking a deep breath, I walked out my office. Seeing Bethany instantly spread a large smile across my dashingly handsome face. That's right! I'm sexy and I know it!

"Hey, Pudy-pie!" My girlfriend squealed. I beamed at her.

"Hey, Bethy!" I replied, equally as happy. She took my hands in hers. I felt my legs go weak.

"So, where's that 'totally awesome' chair of yours?" She asked, referring to the text message I had sent her. I gulped.

"I-it's back in my office.." I started. She began walking towards my office before I tugged at her hand, stopping her. "Uh, actually...I have a quick question for ya first!" I finished. She shrugged, facing me again. I removed my hands from hers, wiping my sweaty palms on my Sensei gi. I looked around at all their waiting faces. Bethany, Jack, Kim, Milton, Jerry, and Eddie were all awaiting my question. I swallowed, feeling my stomach in my throat.

"Well, uh, you all know how Kim lost her memory? Then regained it?" They all nodded. "And how when she lost it, she didn't want to be dating Jack because there was no proof of how close they were?" I continued. They nodded again, but Jack had gone stiff at my previous statement, remembering his and Kim's break up.

"Well, after that happened, I got to thinking. What if that happened to me? I don't want to lose you just because I forgot you. I never want to be without you.." I said, speaking towards Bethany instead of the gang now.

"And I know that I would never doubt my love for someone who was...my wife." I continued. The guys broke out into smiles as Kim and Bethany gasped. Kneeling down on one knee, I pulled out the little, black ring box and opened it, revealing a diamond ring that Bethany had spotted and loved in an ad.

"So, Bethany Applebaum, will you marry me?" I asked. I felt like time had stopped. Her eyes went wide as her hands flung to her mouth. Kim awed at my proposal as Jack wrapped his arm around her shoulders. After what felt like an eternity, she answered.

"Yes.." She whispered. My heart started to beat again. "Yes, Rudy! Of course I'll marry you!" She gushed. I smiled, standing up to hug her. She gave me a very, very tight hug as tears of joy ran down her face.

"We are so planning the wedding!" Milton and Kim exclaimed simultaneously. Bethany and I agreed, knowing they wouldn't screw it up.

"Oh, and Kim?" Bethany said shyly. Kim smiled warmly at her.

"Yeah?" She responded. Bethany grinned at her.

"How would you like to be my maid-of-honor?" She asked. Kim's jaw dropped.

"YES!" She shouted, pumping her fist in the air in victory. We all laughed.

"Grace, Julie, and Mika can all be bride's maids as well!" She finished. Kim nodded, smiling like an idiot. The guys all came over to me, slapping my back while congratulating me.

"Now, you know all you guys have a place in my heart, but only one of you can be my best man.." I said awkwardly. The four boys exchanged glances. I sighed.

"I've thought about this long and hard and have decided to make my best man...Jack." I finished. Jack, like Kim had previously done, pumped his fist in the air and yelled in victory. The other's faces fell.

"Milton, you'll have to plan more of the wedding with Kim being maid-of-honor! Eddie, I wouldn't trust anyone to sing at our wedding except for you and your angel voice! Jerry, seeing Jack, Kim, Eddie and Milton dance,...they're going to need a dance instructor!" I finished. They all smiled at their new purposes with the wedding.

"Alright! So who are you going to hire?" Jerry asked. I rolled my eyes.

"You, Jerry. You are going to teach them." I claryified. His face brightened.

"This is totally swag, yo!" He exclaimed. We laughed, continuing to discuss wedding ideas. I took Bethany's hand in mine again. She smiled brightly at me, which I happily returned. Yeah...I definitely made the right choice.

*Kim's P.O.V*

A few months after the proposal, I gathered up all the bridesmaids and the bride at the most famous wedding gowns design company in all of Seaford.

Miss Applebaum, Grace, Julie, Mika and I were all sitting in the waiting room, waiting for our dress consultant. A petite, middle-aged woman with short, red hair approached us.

"Hello! Is this the Applebaum party?" She asked, a thick, southern accent shining in her voice. We nodded. She smiled, continuing to read down her check list on her clipboard.

"I'm Bonnie, I'll be your dress consultant today! Now, who was the lady I set the appointment with over the phone? Kim Crawford?" She questioned. I raised my hand. Turning her attention mainly to me, she began speaking again.

"Ah, yes. So, who is the lucky girl and what are we looking for today?" She asked. I cleared my throat a little, signaling that I would be the one doing the talking.

"Right next to me is the bride, Bethany Applebaum. Today we are looking for the perfect wedding dress and bridesmaid dresses." I answered cooly. She nodded, scribbling down some notes.

"Wedding colors?" She asked. I furrowed my eyebrows. I didn't know that one yet. Miss Applebaum and Rudy were stilling deciding.

"Well, Rudy really wanted to do green and white, in honor of the colors of the Bobby Wasabi Dojo." She explained. I cracked a smile.

"And where will the wedding take place?" She inquired. I knew the answer to that one!

"Oceanside on the beach. The reception will be held in a flower grotto near the beach." I said. She continued to take notes on her clipboard.

"Long or short bridesmaid dress?" She asked. Bethany shrugged, obviously debating her answer in her mind.

"Long. I want their dresses to flow in the wind." She replied.

"What style wedding dress would you like?" Bonnie asked. Miss Applebaum smirked. She had been talking nonstop about her 'dream dress' these past few months.

"Well, I want something elegant, yet simple. I want small sleeves so they don't get in the way, along with a long, flowing bottom. I want it looking beachy, yet formal." She described.

"And what about the bridesmaids' dresses and the maid-of-honor's dress?" She inquired. This time, I smirked. My maid-of-honor dress is what I'VE been dreaming about these past couple months.

"Well, I want short bridesmaids dresses, the color green with some white and..." Miss Applebaum started, allowing me to describe the dress we both wanted me to wear for the wedding.

"And for the maid-of-honor dress, it is to be long and flowy, but not as long as the wedding dress, and white with some white." I finished for her. Bonnie finished writing down all our information and motioned us to follow her into a big room.

The room had many mirrors, couches, and mini runways. This must be where the bride models the dress for her friends she brings along! Julie, Mika, Grace and I all collapsed onto the soft couch while Bonnie guided Miss Applebaum towards where the dresses were hanging up. After a while, Miss Applebaum strutted onto the catwalk wearing a gorgeous wedding gown. All us four girls gasped.

"Miss Applebaum! You look gorgeous!" I squealed. She smiled, admiring the gown in the mirror. Just like she had asked for, her dress was simple, no jewels or fancy designs. It has small sleeves that tied around her neck. The neckline was straight and her dress flowed all the way down to her feet.

"What do you think?" Bonnie asked. Miss Applebaum blinked back tears.

"I love it! This is MY dress! It's right in my budget range and it's perfect for a beach wedding. I'll take it!" She answered. We all cheered as she left to change and pay for the dress.

Next, were the bridesmaids' dresses. Miss Applebaum, the girls and I all helped pick out different dresses for them to try on. After many dresses, we found the perfect one of them! It was Bobby Wasabi green and had a silk, white ribbon around the waistline.

The dress had a sweatheart neckline and short, shoulder sleeves. The mesh material on the bottom of the dress reached their knees. We all squealed in excitement.

Now is the moment I've been most excited for! The maid-of-honor's dress. Again, we searched through the many dresses before finding the perfect one. I smirked as I posed on the small runway. They all gasped in awe.

It was white with a silk, Bobby Wasabi green ribbon tied around the waist. It had a sweatheart neckline and short, shoulder sleeves. The silky and thin bottom sank down to my shins. It wasn't as long as the wedding dress, but it wasn't as short as the bridesmaids'.

"What do you think?" I asked, twirling around in my-hopefully-new dress. They all squealed and cheered over my dress.

"So cute!"

"Love it!"

"Definitely the one!"

"You look so pretty in that dress, Kimmy!"

"Absolutely stunning!" Female voices gushed. I blushed, patting down the light silk. Bonnie made her way over to us.

"So, did you like all the dresses?" She asked, a nervous smile on her face. We all exchanged glances before answering.

"Yes!" We all chanted. Bonnie smiled brightly as we went to pay for the dresses.

"I can't believe it! I'm actually getting married!" She breathed excitedly. We all smiled at her. Rudy, you've definitely found yourself a keeper!

**Aww! Rudy and Miss Applebaum are getting married! Looks like they're getting a happily ever after too! Too cute.:) Sorry it's so short, but I'm reachin the last couple of chapters so I'm runnin' out of things to write about..:/**

**-TheCleanWriter**


	20. Chapter 20: Wedding Bells Part 2

**You guys probably hate me now...don't you? Ugh. I AM SO TERRBILY SORRY! It's been FOREVER since I updated this story. I feel awful, but hey, I'm finally getting around to it!**

**IMPORTANT! DO NOT SKIP THIS: I've also been trying to think up some new ideas and after this story is finished, I'll take a break to write the chapters of my next story. If I fall behind on that story, which I know I will, I'll have some chapters already written up and prepared.**

**Anyway, BACK TO THE STORY YOU ALL HAVE PATIENTLY BEEN WAITING FOR!**

**Disclosure: I do NOT own Kickin' It or anything else except the plot or any OC's it contains.**

_Previously on Fighters Together, Friends Forever..._

_"Yes, Rudy! Of course I'll marry you!"_

_"How would you like to be my maid-of-honor, Kim?" YES!" "Grace, Julie, and Mika can all be bride's maids as well!"_

_"I've thought about this long and hard and have decided to make my best man...Jack."_

_"Milton, you'll have to plan more of the wedding with Kim being maid-of-honor! Eddie, I wouldn't trust anyone to sing at our wedding except for you and your angel voice! Jerry, seeing Jack, Kim, Eddie and Milton dance,...they're going to need a dance instructor!"_

_"I can't believe it! I'm actually getting married!" Bethany breathed excitedly. We all smiled at her. Rudy, you've definitely found yourself a keeper!_

Chapter 20: Wedding Bells Part Two

*Milton's P.O.V*

"Flowers?" I called. I had taken most the weight on planning Rudy and Miss Applebaum's wedding while Kim was off busy with maid-of-honor junk for Miss Applebaum. But, it's okay, I really don't mind. Kim and Jack have the hardest jobs, managing the bride and the groom.

"Check!" Kim yelled back. I checked the box next to 'flowers' off my list and read the next line. "Band?" I asked. Kim looked behind her at the musicians setting up there instruments on the band stand.

"They're here." She answered. I nodded, continuing on. This wedding has to be PICTURE. PERFECT. Or I would never live it down...

"The food is ready?" I shouted. She trotted to where the caterer was standing. After talking with the fairly large man, she gave me a thumbs up.

"Awesome. Good work, people! Hey..hey where are my center pieces?! And the flower pedals?! Come on, people! This is a wedding for heavens sake! Let's go, go, GO!" I shouted. Everyone went into hyper speed as Kim ran up to me.

"Milton, I better go get ready." She told me. I looked her up and down, hearing a 'Hey! Careful where your eyes go, _buddy_!' from Jack in the background. I rolled my eyes. Over-protective much? Kim was still in her jeans, and I had already changed into my tux. I sighed.

"Fiiiine," I droaned on. She smiled and turned to run towards the bridal tent. "I guess I'm on my own now!" I called after her. She turned around, running backwards as she replied.

"You'll do great, Milton!" With that, she disappeared into the tent. I groaned and flicked my eyes over my list once more. "Where are my stop lights?! I need them right here, right now! Come on, no time for slacking, people!"

*Kim's P.O.V*

I exhaled deeply, relieved to finally get away from Count Dorkula and his rage over the wedding details. Many times I was close to decking that kid...aw man, Bethany's bad mood swings these past few weeks have been giving me some edge too!

"Dress still fits!" Miss Applebaum exclaimed happily behind the changing curtain. She came out in her stunning white dress, causing us girls to 'awe'. Grace than grabbed Miss Applebaum's hand and dragged her to the make up table.

"Kim, go get your dress on! You're next!" Grace said, pointing to the changing curtain. I smiled and rolled my eyes. Mika, Julie, and Grace were all already done. Mika's hair was curly as usual, but looked silkier than normal. Julie hair was straight, yet bouncy and her seeing her with make up on was a big surprise.

"You guys look amazing!" I complimented, they smiled and opened their mouths to talk until Grace gave them a glare that read 'you better not talk to her so she can go get changed and ready'. They snapped their mouths shut, but gave me a warm smile and a wink.

"You too, Gracie.." I added. Grace's face softened as she twirled in her green dress. Her hair and big, soft crimps in them and her nails looked expertly done.

"Why thank you, I always try my very-hey, don't distract me! Get moving!" She replied. I laughed and flung the changing curtain closed dramatically. After changing into my dress, I stepped out to find Miss Applebaum's hair and make up all done and perfect. Wow, Rudy was going to flip over how amazing she looked!

"Kimmy's turn!" Grace squealed, grabbing my hand. I frowned as she shoved me down into the chair. "Okay, but not too much.." I said. She looked at me, acting like I hadn't said a word, than picked up the curler and spun me around.

"Can't look in the mirror until I'm done." She ordered. So there I sat for the next fifteen minutes, bored as I watched Mika and Julie gush over Miss Applebaum's appearance. She did look really pretty, we all did.

"There! Done! Care to take a look?" She asked, smirking as she spun my chair around to face the mirror again. I gasped. This, was not me. I touched my face. My make up had been expertly executed, my hair in perfect, golden curls. "Wow.." I breathed as the girls gushed over me.

"Show time in five!" Milton called from outside. We all smiled and clapped happily. What? We're girls at a wedding, of course we're gonna act all girly. We put on our shoes and slipped off the blue robes we were wearing to protect our dresses from spills, tears, etc.

The music began playing as I nodded towards Mika. She was the first one leaving the tent. She held onto her small bouquet and strutted out. Next left Julie, than Grace. Now, it was my turn.

"Good luck!" I whispered to Miss Applebaum before exiting the tent. I stepped out, smelling the salt of the ocean nearby and feeling everyone's eyes on me. Don't trip Kim, don't you dare trip.

My eyes met Jack's as I made my way down the aisle. Our eyes locked and I felt like I was in heaven. Man, did he look good in a tux or what?! I reached the end of the aisle and stood next to the girls. Everyone then stood as Miss Applebaum stepped out.

I looked over at Rudy. He was practically drooling, mesmerized by her every move. If this wasn't his wedding, I would've teased him to no end. Miss Applebaum met Rudy up at the front, slipping her hands into his as the preacher began.

*Jack's P.O.V*

We were all dancing. The ceremony was over and Rudy and Miss Apple-I mean Mrs. Gillespie-were officially husband and wife. Finally. I don't think I could have made it one more day with Mr. Stresshead over this geeking out about the wedding. Confused about if I'm talking about Rudy or Milton? Well, here's you answer: both.

"Hey there, tiger." Kim whispered from behind me, wrapping her arms around my neck as she placed her chin on the top of my head. I smiled, grabbing her hands. She looked so beautiful tonight. I swear, when I first saw her walk out of that tent, I almost fainted. For a second, I thought it was my own wedding, with Kim as my wonderful bride.

"Hey beautiful!" I replied, kissing her hand. I looked at all the other couples dancing. Which gave me a brilliant idea might I add. I stood up, turning to face her, bringing her closer to me. "Wanna dance?" I asked, pressing my hand against the small of her back.

"Yes." She answered, her face lighting up. I led her to the dance floor, where everyone, including the bride and groom, were now slow dancing. I placed my hand on her back, holding her hand with my other one. Her free hand was over around my neck, lightly massaging the lower hair on my neck. Let me tell you, it felt good.

"We're finally free." I breathed, looking into her big, brown cow eyes. She gave me a confused look. In response, I smirked. "From Mr. and Mrs. Weddingzilla." I clarified. Kim laughed, nodding as we both looked over at the happy couple.

"Yeah,..we didn't kill them." She mumbled. I chuckled lightly, holding her closer. She laid her head on my shoulder, so I rested my cheek on her forehead, being taller than her and all. We stayed that way for awhile, swaying back and forth to the music, until I heard someone clear their throat. We both lifted our heads up, looking at a guy probably a few years older than us.

"May I cut in?" He asked, gesturing to Kim. This guy was a waiter her and had been checking Kim out all night and was really starting to get on my nerves. I raised an eyebrow. What did he just say? Did he just ask if _he_ could dance with _my_ girlfriend? Nope. Sorry pal. That just ain't gonna happen.

"No." I stared firmly, trying to keep my anger under control. He gave me a confused look, like he was expecting me to just give up my girlfriend to him. Fat chance dude.

"Why don't we let the lady decide?" He purred, smirking pervertedly at her. A deep growl emerged from my throat as Kim held on to me tighter. I felt my blood begin to boil as my fists started to clench. Kim noticed me go tense and gave me a worried look.

"Look dude, I'm just fine dancing with my _boyfriend_, thank you." Kim snapped. I relaxed a little, glad to here Kim tell that guy off. He raised his eyebrows at her and whistled, crossing his arms as he looked her up and down.

"Name's Josh, but mmm baby it's hot when you call me dude." He said, puckering his lips at her. She gagged. Fire burned in my gut as I softly pushed Kim behind me, holding onto her hand still.

"Get out of here, before I really hurt you..." I said murderously. Extreme fear flickered across his eyes until he smirked again, looking around me to look at Kim. I felt her head duck behind my back, trying to escape his gaze.

"Babe, this guy is bringing you down. Why don't you and I ditch this place and find a nice little quiet hotel, eh?" He asked. I felt Kim shutter. He did NOT just say that to my girlfriend. I let go of Kim's hand as mine shot up to the collar of his shirt. I roughly yanked him towards me.

"You're gonna eat those words..." I growled. Fear came into his eyes again, but stayed this time instead of fading again. I felt a small hand grab my arm.

"Jack, stop. Not here. Not at their wedding. Let's just call security and get this guy out of here." She said, waving two large guys in yellow jackets over. I reluctantly let go of him as they dragged him to the entrance. Kim hugged me, silently thanking me for not causing a scene.

That's when I heard it. One little word escaped from his mouth, aimed at Kim. One little cuss word that started with a 'B'. You know, that one? Yeah. Well, he said it. To my Kim. Something inside of me snapped. I turned, fists clenched and stormed over to the velvet rope entrance.

Right before they could throw this guy out on his sorry butt, WHAM! I decked him right in the face. I felt the skin of my knuckles come in contact with his nose. A sickening crack was heard as blood gushed out. I heard Kim gasp as she ran over, pulling me into her embrace before I could hit him again. He spat out blood before speaking again.

"Gonna let him fight your battles for ya, blondie? That's right. You're useless." I looked into Kim's eyes. They were glazed over and I knew she was having a flashback to her times with Ted. Anger bubbled in me again, but before I could pound him, Kim beat me to it.

WHAM-O! She kicked him hard where the sun don't shine. I winced at the sight, her face as hard as stone, a glare dead set on him. A high-pitched squeak escaped from his mouth as he fell to his knees. Proud of my strong girlfriend, I wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to me.

"That's my girl." I sing-songed, kissing her temple. She beamed up at me as we turned to walk back to the crowd. The music ended, which meant it was time for the best man and maid-of-honor to give their speeches. Kim was first. I wished her luck, watching as she hopped onto the stage. She took the microphone and smiled.

"Thank you all for coming and being here for Rudy and Bethany. It's been a wonderful service.." She began. I looked over to see Milton all giddy at her statement. I stifled a laugh and turned my attention back to the girl of my dreams standing up there on the stage.

"My job was to come up here and share some thoughts on Miss Appleb-I mean Bethany. As most of you know, she's a teacher at Seaford High. Which is actually where these two lovebirds met. Bethany is very kind and caring, and she always has so much patience with people. She loves to help others and make them feel confidant about themselves. She's a great friend and I know she loves Rudy very, very much. They belong together. Hold onto her tight, Rudy. She's a catch. Congrats you guys, we're all so happy for you." We smiled and rose our glasses to her as she got off the stage.

"Your turn." She whispered, slapping my butt. I gave her a smirk as I skipped off towards the stage. "Well, as you all know, Rudy is our Sensei. He's the best Sensei out there. He supports us, cares for us and gives us somewhat healthy criticism." I started. Everyone laughed while Rudy shrugged.

"But really Rudy, you've always been a true friend to us and never let us down. You've got some wisdom, but you're also in touch with your inner man-child. You help steer us in the right direction and taught us that we need to honor and live by the Wasabi Code." I continued. I formed a fist with my right hand and punched my left palm. Rudy, Kim, Milton, Jerry and Eddie stood up and did the same.

"We swear by the light of the Dragon's Eye, to be loyal, honest and never say die. WASABI." We all chanted. Everyone cheered. "Congrats you guys, we love you." I finished, jumping off the stage. Bethany and Rudy gave Kim and I warm smiles.

The music started up again, so Kim and I went to complete the dance we never got to finish. Rudy and Bethany were slow dancing, along with Grace and Eddie, Mika and Jerry, and Milton and Julie.

"Turned out to be pretty perfect, huh?" Kim asked, gazing at the newly married couple. I nodded, never taking my eyes off her. This is the girl I want to be with forever. I never want to lose her, and I'm going to make sure I never do again. She's my happily ever after. I can't live without her.

"Yes you are." I said softly, she looked back at me and blushed. I captured her lips with my own. Fireworks shot off behind my eyelids as sparks shocked my body in a good way. She smiled up at me when we parted.

"I love you, Kim Crawford." I said. She leaned upward and kissed me again, causing a new wave of glorious sparks.

"I love you too, Jack Brewer." She replied. It all seems too good to be true. Everyone's happy. Seems like the end, right? Oh contraire, our lives are just beginning.

**Awwwww. I loved writing this chapter. So many adorable events, plus Jack bein all protective over Kim. So cute! So, no it's not the end. One of two more chapters are following just to sum up how their lives end up, although it's pretty obvious. Stay tuned! I'll try to get them up fast. Love ya! And thanks so much for reading. Shout out to all those people who have been reading since Day 1! Thanks guys!**

**-TheCleanWriter**


End file.
